A Different Point of View Part II
by ZeroBen
Summary: OC/Quinn. It's Mitchell Mason's second year at McKinley with New Directions. With Quinn as his girlfriend now, what will happen as he goes through each Glee episode from Season Two?
1. Audition

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, so please don't Sue me.**

_**Notes; **_This is a sequel. There is a part one to A Different Point of View. So, while it's possible to read this and not read the other, you'd be better served if you at least skimmed over the first.

A thanks in advance to Souless Warlock for letting me use Jack Harmon and a possible cameo from Felicia Beasley in the future. Also, a thank you to Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet for letting me use Dylan Armstrong and possibly Jenn McGraw in the future.

On a final note, I've once again recasted Michelle. Her model is now that Lindsay girl from The Glee Project. For some reason, I saw her and instantly thought of Michelle, so there you go.

**GLEE: A Different Point of View Part II**

**Chapter 1 - "Audition"**

A new year.

Mitchell Marcus Mason couldn't help but compare this new beginning to the one from last year. This time around, he was no longer the new kid, no longer without any friends, and he had a beautiful, stable, girlfriend. Yes, Mitchell Mason and Quinn Fabray were still in each other's arms after an eventful yet pleasant Summer vacation.

As Mitchell headed down the halls of McKinley for the first time of the new school year, he was almost immediately met by Jacob Ben-Israel, who had a microphone in his hands and a camera man backing him up. Mitchell wasn't sure what was going on, but Jacob enlightened him...

"I'm doing a news piece for my Blog," Jacob informed, "What everyone did during Summer vacation. You're next on the list."

"Next?" Mitchell asked, curious, "Who's already done this?"

"Just about everybody."

That seemed a little sketchy, "School's only been on for five minutes, man."

Then, out of nowhere, Jack ran past them in a mad dash for safety. Not seconds later, a band of jocks, lead by Azimio and Karofsky ran by as well. However, they were covered in blue paint and white fluffy hats that were crudely stuck to their heads.

How the hell had that happened?

"Be that as it may," Jacob was persistent, ignoring the chaotic display that had just taken place, "Care to share your exploits?"

Mitchell sighed, "Okay. Just hanging out with Quinn a lot. Saw a lot of movies. Took some dance lessons with Brittany. That's... about it."

"And what's this I hear about the rumor that Quinn Fabray refuses to punch your v-card?"

Mitchell glared, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, that's enough for now," Jacob scrambled away with his camera man in tow.

**:::Glee Club:::**

It felt good being back. Kind of like riding a bike. It just felt right and was easy to get back into. Minus Matt, all the members of New Directions from last year were still a part of it this year. A little older, a little wiser, and a little more determined to not only place first at Regionals this time around, but rocket all the way up to the top of Nationals as well.

Wouldn't that be sweet?

Mitchell and Quinn sat together in the front, Finn and Rachel also sitting together. To the side, Mike and Tina were showing the world that they were a new couple as well. Love was in the air, and it seemed to be spreading to everywhere and everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

Artie and Puck were both in sour moods, not happy about having to watch their former girlfriends in the arms of another. Jack didn't appear all that pleased, either. He was still smitten with Rachel, though he wouldn't outright admit it to anyone, seemingly even himself.

"Welcome back!" Will exclaimed happily as he entered the room, "Wow, it's so good to see you guys! How was everyone's Summer?"

"Great," Rachel's grin stretched across her face, happily holding onto Finn's arm.

"Could have been better," Artie frowned.

"Could have been worse," Mercedes followed.

"Awesome," Mitchell answered, a twinkle in his eyes, holding hands with Quinn.

"_Awesome_," Puck mocked.

"You're the one that let me go," Quinn reminded the father of her baby, "Remember? So, you can stop with the negativity towards Mitchell."

"Please," Puck retorted, "You were practically jumping out of my arms."

"Okay," Will stepped in, "Okay, let's not lose our cool on the first day back."

"Yes," Rachel stood, ready to lead, "This year is going to be big for all of us. I just have this amazing feeling that this is the year we take the championship home."

"So much for hoping she'd be different this year," Santana sighed, already annoyed with _The King of The Drag Queens_.

"Totally," Brittany chimed in.

"I'm with Rachel on this one," Kurt spoke up, "This year can be our year if we just focus. We had a lot of adversity to overcome last year. This time around, we have our mission laid out in front of us. Our goals are set and we know how to achieve them."

"I like that type of thinking, Kurt," Will was happy to hear it, "But, there are a few hurdles to leap over. First off, we all know Sue is going to be on our backs. And this time around, she's got a full year to do it. Second, we lost Matt, so we need a new member. Anybody know anyone?"

"What about the girl that was friends with Mitchell?" Tina raised an interesting idea, "She almost joined last year when Jack bailed."

"I didn't bail," Jack finally piped up, sporting a fresh shiner and ice pack, "It was merely... A temporary separation due to a conflict of interest."

"I haven't talked to her since last year," Mitchell answered Tina's question, "I don't even know if she still goes here."

Will sighed, crossing his arms, "Sign-up sheets didn't do anything. So, any ideas on how we can hook a new member or two?"

"We should have extra," Finn said.

"_Extra_ members? Why?" Kurt asked.

"Like in football, you have back-ups," Finn explained, "Considering last year was pretty much a revolving door, we should have extra members just in case."

"Like who?" Jack liked the idea, but he didn't honestly see there being a long line of potential glee clubbers.

"Jack has a point," Quinn agreed, "We're not really holding anyone back, if you know what I mean."

"Let's just focus on getting the one that we need first," Will wanted them all to focus, "Again, any ideas?"

"We should show them what we can do," Rachel's idea, "Perform in a populated place. Draw attention to ourselves. There's bound to be at least one person that will like what they see."

"It has to be a cool song, though," Finn said, prompting a brief glance from Mr. Schuester, "Uhh, no offense, but showtunes aren't gonna cut it."

"He's right about that," Puck said.

"We do have more rep than we did last year," Mitchell said, "Could work to our advantage."

"That's true," Quinn followed her boyfriend, "It's not a lot more, but all we need is just enough."

"All right, then let's do that," Will made it official, "This week, during lunch, we'll go outside and put on a big performance for all of McKinley to see. And, hopefully, we snag ourselves the latest member of New Directions."

**:::A couple days later:::**

They were all dressed to impress, ready to put on a show for the students of McKinley High. New York t-shirts, black pants, and most of them wearing hats sideways or backwards. Mitchell chose to wear his sideways, trying not to think too hard about how much of a poser he must have looked like. Nonetheless, it was time to hopefully lure in some potentials.

Artie took the lead, being pushed by Kurt, "_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn. Now I'm down in Tribeca. Right next to DeNiro. But I'll be hood forever. I'm the new Sinatra. And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere. Yeah they love me everywhere._"

Finn took the reins next, "_I use to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos. Right there up on Broadway, brought me back to that McDonalds. Took it to my stash spot, 560 State Street. Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries._"

During the performance, Mitchell noticed a fellow student looking a little interested. At the very least, mouthing the words to the song. Of course, that may have been just due to being a fan of the source material. Mitchell wasn't sure, but he knew he would keep an open mind. Maybe even approach this guy during normal school hours this week.

Puck's turn to rhyme, "_Cruising down 8th street, off-white Lexus. Driving so slow, but BK is from Texas. Me? I'm out that Bed-Stuy. Home of that boy Biggie. Now I live on billboards, and I brought my boys with me. Say what up to Ta-ta, still sippin' Mai Tais. Sittin' courtside, Knicks and Nets gimme high-five. Jigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee. Tell by my attitude I'm most definitely from..._"

"_New York! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of. There's nothing you can't do. Now you're in New York. These streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you. Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York,_" The girls stepped up for the chorus, all looking hot and sounding even more so.

After their part, it was Mercede's turn as she drove it home, the boys all sitting down for a moment, "_One hand in the air for the big city. Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty. No place in the world that can compare. Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeah._"

"_Everybody say yeah. Yeah! Yeah, yeah!_

Everyone joined together, dancing on the concrete steps. Mitchell couldn't believe it, he was actually doing the dance-steps and not screwing them up like last year. Those lessons from Brittany really paid off, "_In New York. Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing that you can't do. Now you're in New York. These streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you. Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York._"

Everyone sat down for the last little bit, "_Bah, bah bah bah bah. Bah, bah bah bah._"

Performance done, and nobody seemed to be all that interested. They went about their usual business, almost like there never was a performance that had ever taken place. Not cool.

"That sucked," Puck commented.

"No," Jack corrected, "What sucked was the song choice. We're in Lima, Ohio. Not New York. Nobody in Ohio cares about New York. Just like nobody in New York cares about Ohio."

"Well, what else should we have done?" Mitchell responded sharply, "The Ohio State Buckeyes fight song?"

"Would have been better than this drivel."

"Dude, Jay-Z and Alicia Keys aren't drivel," Puck again.

"They are when we sing them," Jack stood his ground.

"Guys," Artie grabbed their attention, "Maybe we should go inside before we start arguing?"

Yep, everyone was looking right at them. Uncomfortable. But, ironic in a way, considering that was the overall point of doing this in the first place.

**:::In the Halls:::**

On his way to his last class before school was over, Mitchell spotted the dude he saw grooving with the song earlier. Well, if you could consider mouthing the words to be grooving. When the coast was clear, Mitchell approached...

"Hey," Mitchell greeted at the lockers.

"Hey," the boy seemed a little unsettled.

"Oh," Mitchell extended a hand, and proudly introduced himself, "Mitchell Mason of New Directions!"

"You have any idea how corny that sounded?"

"Sadly... yes," his hand was still out, and the kid decided to shake it, "I saw you earlier. You looked like you were digging on the performance."

"Dylan Armstrong," he told his name, "And, yeah, I like the song."

"Oh," so it was just because he was a fan of the source material. Embarassing.

"You guys were good," he then said, "Crazy, but good."

"Crazy?" with a little more confidence, Mitchell decided to walk and talk.

"Dancing in front of the whole school? Wearing those outfits?"

"You have a point," Mitchell chuckled, "Listen, not to put you on the spot, but we have an opening. We have a lot of openings actually."

"Nah man," Dylan wasn't interested, "Not for me. I mean... I like to sing and all. But, in front of everyone? There is no way I could do that and not end up with a steady diet of slushee facials."

"I was the same way," Mitchell remembered when Mr. Schuester first approached him last year, "But, I tried it and I'm really glad that I did."

"What if I don't make it?"

"Anyone who auditions gets in," Mitchell explained, "That's the policy."

"What if the whole school auditioned?" shocking that he was the first person to ask that question.

"I don't know, I guess... We'd be the world's biggest Glee Club," Mitchell nervously laughed a little, "Definitely get us into the Guinness Book of World Records."

Dylan shrugged his shoulders, walking away, "I don't know, maybe. I'll think about it."

"Just go to the choir room," Mitchell made sure he knew what to do next, "If you decide to."

Mitchell clapped his hands and spun on his heels, delighted with himself, "Oh, you sly boots!"

Cue one Sue Sylvester, "What in the world did you just say?"

Mitchell froze in place, "Uhh... Umm... Err..."

"Let me be the first to welcome back," oh, maybe she had turned a brand new leaf over the course of the Summer, "Stinky The Lamb!" okay, guess not.

"Could you maybe... Not torture me this year?" Mitchell was hopeful.

"Not possible," all hope was lost, "You might as well be a foreignor during World War II. And, the only way to get into my good graces is to show me you've seen the error of your ways and are willing to work both sides of the conflict. You know, kind of like your girlfriend."

That struck a sensitive nerve, "That was last year."

"No, no, no, Stinky," Sue shook her head, amused, "I'm not talking last year's unsuccessful yet not wholly useless sabotage attempt."

"Then wh..."

"Oh, you don't know yet?" Sue was eating this up with a spoon and some chocolate syrup, "Wow, this is going to be extra sweet, then."

What was she going on about? Definitely made Mitchell feel very uneasy.

"Stinky," she savored the moment, "Do tell your girlfriend that I've decided to accept her back into the fold, and that cheerleading starts bright and early Monday morning."

Back into the fold? Cheerleading? Monday morning?

What the hell?

**:::School Bell:::**

They met in the choir room. Upon entering, Quinn was unaware of the true nature. All she knew for sure was that her boyfriend wanted to meet her in the choir room after school. She assumed that it had something to do with him finding a potential for New Directions. Or at least something to do with the Glee Club in general. Yet, as she walked to the centre of the room, she realized very quickly that this wouldn't be a happy conversation.

Mitchell stood with arms crossed, the mix of disappointment and frustration bleeding through his face.

"What?" Quinn asked innocently, unaware of what he knew.

He hesitated before speaking. He wasn't angry. Just... hurt, in a way, "When were you going to tell me?"

And then it became obvious. The reason for his attitude and the impromptu conversation alone was to do with Quinn returning to her roots in cheerleading for Sue Sylvester. She took a breath before explaining, "I wasn't going to say anything until I found out for sure I was back on the squad."

"Well, congratulations, you are," sarcasm from Mitchell.

Quinn was both happy and sad, seeing how badly this was affecting Mitchell, "I know, I'm sorry. But, I want to be a cheerleader, Mitchell. It's something I really like doing."

"It isn't that you're a Cheerio again," and it wasn't, "It's all because of Sue. Don't you remember being humiliated last year - on more than one occasion - because of her? She almost destroyed Glee. Had me kicked out of it."

Quinn took a seat, "I lost so much last year. My popularity, my spot on the Cheerios, Finn, my father, my body and... my baby girl," she held back a tear or two, absent-mindedly touching her belly, "I had so much fun this Summer with you and everyone else. But, now that school is back, I want more."

"Being popular d..."

"Do not say it doesn't matter," Quinn quickly interrupted, "That's not what I mean. I want to be special, I want to mean something."

"You mean something to me!" he exclaimed, "To... The whole Glee Club."

"Mitchell," she sighed, "Like I said, that's not what I mean."

"What if she dumps you again?" Mitchell didn't want Quinn getting hurt, "What if she tries to break you? She's Sue frickin' Sylvester. You can't trust her."

"I don't trust Sue Sylvester," she made sure Mitchell understood that, "Just because I'm a Cheerio again, doesn't mean I'm going to go back to being her protege. I just want to cheer. And yes, I want people to like me again. Honestly, that's not a bad thing to want."

Mitchell heaved a sigh, running his hands over his head, "I'm sorry, okay? I know this makes me a horrible boyfriend, but I seriously do not want you on that squad."

Quinn looked into Mitchell's eyes, knowing he meant no harm by his words and that it was all rooted in his distrust of Sue Sylvester, "Whether I'm on the Cheerios or not, isn't your decision to make."

He hated it, but she was right. Quinn was seventeen, very capable of making decisions for herself. After all, it was her decision that lead to them being a couple in the first place. So, he backed off for the time being. He wouldn't push the issue any further. Not that she needed it, but Mitchell silently let Quinn know that she had his blessing.

Quinn stood back up, "You're okay?"

He shrugged, "Yeah."

"Don't worry," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "This doesn't change anything between us. I'm still yours and you're still mine."

Mitchell simply nodded.

**:::In The Halls:::**

While it certainly wasn't contributing to a recipe for a break-up, there was definitely some tension being built between Quinn and Mitchell. She just wanted to be a cheerleader once again, and it was just something that Mitchell was going to need to accept. Though, truth be told, as Mitchell said, it wasn't because Quinn was a Cheerio again. It was the darkened soul of the infinitely dangerous Sue Sylvester hovering overhead like a darkened storm cloud.

At any rate, roughly forty-eight hours had passed since the bombshell had been dropped, and Mitchell was still somewhat wrapped up in it. To the point, actually, where he didn't even realize the boy from before, Dylan Armstrong, had approached him...

"You there?" Dylan asked, waving a hand, "Uhh... Mitchell, is it?"

Mitchell turned away from his locker, facing the student, "Oh, hey, sorry. Kind of in my own little world."

"Yeah," he could tell, "I heard that about you."

So much for a better reputation. Nonetheless, matters to discuss, so they walked and talked like before, "Did you change your mind about joining Glee? We could still use someone else."

"Actually, yeah," Dylan was ready to take the plunge, "I know it might not be great for my rep, but I wanna give it a shot."

"Sweet," Mitchell replied, "Okay, well, Mr. Schuester's busy today. So, what if you swing by the auditorium tomorrow after school?"

"Cool, sounds good," Dylan nodded and then went on his way, "I have practice today, anyway."

"What for?" Mitchell asked curiously.

"Boxing," Dylan called back before disappearing into the sea of students.

Mitchell nearly choked. Boxing? Dylan Armstrong was a boxer? Added muscle could definitely come in handy for New Directions. There were rumors and murmurs that the jocks were going to work especially hard this year at tormenting the gleekers. But, with a Tyson in their midst? Could really work to their advantage.

"Hey, _Number Three_," the sudden voice of Jack Harmon took Mitchell away from his thoughts, "Why is the choir room door locked?"

Mitchell wasn't fond of his new nickname...

**It was the last day of school for the previous year. New Directions was walking out of the building together as a group for a show of solidarity. Rachel and Finn, Quinn and Mitchell, Jack and the rest. It was then when Mitchell and Quinn were busy talking to each other, that the blonde girl didn't notice an out of control skater barreling right towards her...**

**Instinctively, Jack called out, "Hey, Pregn... wait a minute... I can't call you that anymore, can I?"**

**The skater ended up colliding into both Quinn and Mitchell, knocking them down onto the concrete. They both glared up at Jack who appeared to be lost in thought...**

**"I'll need a new one," he tapped his chin, glancing up at the sky, "I suppose Bambi needs a new name, too. Ah, but that'll be easy..."**

"Hey, _Number Three_," the sudden voice of Jack Harmon took Mitchell away from his thoughts, "Why is the choir room door locked?"

Mitchell knew why, but he didn't want to say anything. After all, he had been sworn to secrecy...

**Finn approached Mitchell in the school halls yesterday, "Hey, man, any luck with new recuits?"**

**"There's this kid, Dylan Armstrong," Mitchell replied, "I don't know if he's gonna be in or not, though."**

**"Cool," Finn nodded, "Listen, I might have found somebody, too. The guys are gonna join up in the choir room tomorrow. Don't tell, Jack, though, okay? We don't want him scaring the new guy off."**

**"Will do."**

"Crap, crap, crap," Mitchell muttered under his breath, frantically searching for an excuse, "Uhh... I don't know, probably the janitor cleaned something up with chemicals or whatever and doesn't want anybody in there."

_'Are you for real, Mason? That's the best you can come up with?'_

"All the more reason for me to bust out the skeleton key!" Jack declared, turning on his heels, heading straight for the secret stash spot he had hidden his key in the school.

"That ain't good," Mitchell winced before hearing shouting from around the corner. He heard a screech that sounded a lot like Quinn, "What the hell?"

Mitchell turned so fast that he tripped and stumbled down, but that didn't hurt his forward momentum any as he somehow kept going. He nearly collided with Mr. Schuester, who suddenly appeared next to him, and there was Quinn and Santana locking horns in the middle of the hallway.

"QUINN!" Mitchell yelled.

"You god damn bitch!" Santana growled angrily, ready to dig her claws deep, "You really screwed me this time! I know it was you that told Coach Sylvester about my Summer surgery!"

"A surgery is when you have your tonsils or appendix out," Quinn firmly stood her ground, "You didn't have a surgery, Santana. You... Had... A... Boob... Job!"

"Yep," Santana landed a smack right across Quinn's face, igniting a fire inside Mitchell, "Sure did!"

"SANTANA!" he barked loudly, but it wasn't enough to break up the action. And he and Mr. Schuester still had a couple dozen feet before they reached the scene. Made all the more difficult by having to swim through the sea of students that had gathered.

"You can't hit me!" Quinn wasn't fazed by the shot, only made all the more angry.

Santana smiled in a sickening manner, "Oh, sure I can. Unless you got knocked up by Mitchell already. Slut!"

That was the last straw for Quinn, and she lunged at Santana, tackling her into the set of lockers. Not to mention, pulling tightly at her hair. Santana retaliated, though, throwing Quinn down to the hard floor.

"Stop the violence," Brittany's bold statement, "What we have here is a failure to communicate."

"HEY!" Mr. Schuester and Mitchell finally arrived, though Mitchell was frozen at this point, "What is this? Get a hold of yourselves! Mitchell, a little help?" Mr. Schue was having trouble keeping the two girls apart.

Mitchell had no idea why, but he found himself unable to act. This was way over his head, but he didn't even know why. Then it dawned on him. It was seeing Quinn in the cheerleader uniform again. It was the thought that maybe he wouldn't be able to keep up with her anymore. Case in point, she had it on for five minutes and had already returned to form.

"She already has a family!" Santana spat, "Remember? She's a mother! Have fun with your used merchandise, Mitchell!'

"Shut up," Mitchell responded quietly as Santana and Brittany made their exit.

"WALK AWAY!" Quinn yelled louder than Mitchell had ever heard her before, "AND DON'T FORGET TO TIGHTEN UP YOUR PONY BEFORE YOU GET TO CLASS!"

"Quinn, that's enough!" Mr. Schuester tried calming her down.

"That bitch!" Quinn growled through gritted teeth.

"Okay, my office, now," Mr. Schue laid down the law.

"Are you serious?" did Quinn hear him right? "Classic! She attacks me and I'm the one in trouble?"

"Trust me, she's in trouble, too," Mr. Schuester explained, "But, I'd feel a lot better if we calmed you down before you start a round two."

"And what about you?" Quinn glared at her supposed boyfriend, "Why didn't you do anything? Too afraid to piss off your ex 'cause you're thinking of going back to her?"

"That's not fair," Mitchell said, taking steps forward, "And this is stupid! You've been in that thing for five minutes and you're already the..." he stopped himself, knowing he just stepped in it deep.

"The what?" Quinn growled again, the fire in her eyes, "The _bitch_, Mitchell? You know, for all of last year you obsessed over me when I was the poor girl that needed help. And now it's like you're looking for excuses to break-up because I'm finally reclaiming some of the confidence that I lost."

"Okay, you know what?" Mr. Schuester grabbed their hands and lead them away, "What you two need right now is a little guidance."

**:::Guidance Office:::**

By this point, both of them were angry. They even refused to look at each other as they sat side by side in front of Ms. Pillsbury's desk. Somewhat ironically, the one who started this wasn't there; Santana Lopez. Mr. Schuester had explained the situation and then left, wanting to track down Santana and talk to her in private about acting violently in school.

"Okay," Ms. Pillsbury began, "Who would like to start?"

"This is stupid," Quinn rolled her eyes, arms acrossed.

"At least we agree on something," Mitchell spoke.

"Don't agree with me," Quinn spat.

"Fine!" Mitchell barked, ironically agreeing again.

"All right, all right," if this was going to be sorted out, then some order needed to be restored, "This is the first time I've spoken with either of you this year. But, I have talked with Rachel once, and she said that you two had a great Summer together. That you were practically inseperable?"

They both calmed down a little, fondly remembering the Summer they spent together.

"So, what happened?" Emma asked curiously, "How did you two go from _that_ to _this_?"

Neither said anything.

"I've been ordered by Mr. Schuester to not let either of you leave until we sort this out."

Quinn sighed, "His self-esteem is too low," she spoke freely, "His confidence, too. At least, when it comes to me. He's under the impression that just because I'm on the Cheerios squad again, that I'm going to leave him."

"Mitchell? Is that true?"

Mitchell's turn to sigh, eyes closing for a moment or two before he began, "This Summer was perfect. The best one of my life. I guess... I didn't want anything to change. And yeah, I'm afraid of losing her. But, who could blame me? I mean... The head cheerleader dating a Glee loser?"

"I'm not concerned with that," Quinn tried to explain, "And, I don't think of him as a loser. Why would I? Just like, why would I stop liking him just because somebody else doesn't like him? That's insane. It's not going to happen, but he has it fixed in his head that it is. He thinks I'm Santana."

"Santana seems to be at the root of this entire thing," Emma commented.

"She is!" the kids exclaimed in unison.

"Wow, okay, that solves that."

"I like you, Mitchell. I like spending time with you. I like being your girlfriend. This uniform isn't going to change that, and neither is Coach Sylvester."

Mitchell hesitated before saying anything in return, "I admit it; The uniform scares me. Just... I hear stories and I remember a little about how you were when you wore it before. And, it's not even that I don't like that girl, because I do. She's the one I fell in love with. It's just... I'm worried that... She won't want to be with me."

Quinn looked at him, leaning forward, gazing right into his eyes, "Trust me, she does."

Emma smiled warmly, feeling happiness in her heart for these two. How funny young love was, right? It could so quickly go from the bottom to the top. In minutes, everything went from horrible to great. And maybe, they remembered why they liked each other in the first place.

If only adults could move through the process so quickly and with such ease.

**:::The Auditorium:::**

A setback. A minor one, but still a setback. The guy that Finn had brought in, Sam Evans, didn't end up joining, even though he was more than welcome and more than suitable to do so. Making matter worse - at least for Finn - was Sam ending up taking the starting quarterback position for the Titans. So, that was a major downer. Adding even more distress was that Rachel had found a girl to audition, but for whatever reason sent her to a crack house.

"I can't believe you did that," Santana said, "I mean, even for me, that's downright evil."

Quinn and Mitchell glared at Santana from the corner of their eyes.

Jack was practically floating in the air, butterflies and birdies chirping around his head as pink hearts filled his eyes, "That was vindictive, cruel and completely uncalled for. I loved it. Marry me!"

Yeah, Rachel Berry was pretty much in the doghouse with the rest of New Directions - save for Jack - because of it.

Meanwhile, speaking of Mitchell and Quinn, they had settled their recent argument and fell into what they both considered to be the comfortable role of pleasant boyfriend and pleasant girlfriend. They were once again sitting next to each other, holding hands, and enjoying each other's company. Also, sharing a mutual anger and disgust for one Santana Lopez.

Mitchell stood up, ready to address the group, "Okay, so, while we're all here... I want to introduce you to who I'm hoping might be the next member of New Directions. His name's Dylan Armstrong."

"The soccer player?" Kurt cocked a brow.

"He's a boxer, too," Mitchell said, "Which, god knows, could come in handy this year. Anyway," he gestured to the stage, "Take it away, Dylan."

"Hey," Dylan greeted everyone, walking to the centre of the stage where the microphone was awaiting, "Like Mitchell said, I'm Dylan Armstrong."

The girls appeared a bit more interested than the guys. One in particular; Brittany. There seemed a brighter sparkle in her eyes than usual.

"Little nervous," he chuckled, "Okay, I'm going to be singing 'I've Been' from the Broadway musical 'Next To Normal'."

"_Standing in this room. Well I wonder what comes now. I know I have to help her, but hell if I know how. All the times that I've been told, the way her illness goes._"

"Ugh, here we go," Jack groaned quietly as the boy sang, "He's gonna ruin it, I just know it. Aaron Tveit will roll in his grave!"

"He's not dead," Rachel corrected her friend, "Besides, he doesn't sing lead for this song in Next To Normal, anyway."

"Just wait," Jack replied, "He will be dead once the world catches wind of this travesty in the making."

"You know," Tina had something to say, "This isn't the first time you've been defensive of that actor."

"That's right," Artie followed suit while the new kid kept singing, oblivious to the ramblings going on in the small crowd, "You claimed that Gossip Girl was watchable when he was on it."

Jack played dumb.

"Gossip Girl's lame," Finn rolled his eyes, "Blake Lively is pretty hot, though. Did you hear she's gonna be in the Green Lantern movie?"

He bumped fists with Mitchell, who then found a none too pleased Quinn looking at him, "I just did that so Finn wouldn't be left hanging."

"Riiight."

Dylan tried his best, determined to impress the club, "_I've been here, for the show. Every high, every low. But it's the worst we've ever known. She's been hurt, and how. But I can't give up now. 'Cause I've never been alone. I could never be alone._"

Once finished, New Directions all applauded for him and joined him on stage. Mr. Schuester was the first to say anything, "Welcome to New Directions!"

"I must say," Rachel spoke up, "On behalf of the Glee Club..."

"The girly half," Puck snickered, warranting stares from Mercedes and Quinn.

"Not now Noah. Ahem, we want to say that that performance was indeed very very good. Occasionally flat, but we'll work on that in time for Sectionals," cue everyone rolling their eyes at Rachel's comments.

Dylan wasn't bothered by it, just laughing and smiling at her words, "Thanks. So, uhh... Introductions? Or should I just use long awkward silences when we talk to each other?"

Everyone laughed.

Santana and Brittany took the intitiative, "Allow us; Artie's the kid in the wheelchair. He's been slumming it ever since Tina," they pointed to the goth, "Dumped him while at Asian Summer Camp to be with McKinley High's only other notable Asian," that was wrong on so many levels, "Mike Chang. Also known as Changster."

"That right there goes by many names. Man-Hands. Hobbit. Rupaul. King of the Drag Queens. But, we're supposed to call her Rachel Berry. The one next to her is essentially the male version of her; Jack Harmon. Or, as we like to call him, Jack Ass. We also prefer Jack Off and You Bastard."

"Weak as ever, Dry Dock!" Jack fired back.

"Okay, okay," Mr. Schuester stepped in, "I'll take care of the rest. Finn Hudson's right there. Then you have Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. You already know Mitchell, and that's his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. Then we have..."

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester?" Rachel interrupted, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You introduced Quinn as Mitchell's girlfriend, yet neglected to inform Dylan that Finn and I are an item."

Mr. Schuester sighed, "Santana, finish us off."

"The obviously gay Kurt Hummel is right there," Santana resumed, "Seriously, we suspect he farts fairy dust. One of these days, I half expect Tinkerbelle to..."

"Brittany, instead!" Mr. Schuester quickly stopped her.

"The pretty girl next to Kurt is Mercedes," she finished, "The end. Now, wasn't that a lovely story? Would you like to hear another?"

Santana nudged Brittany.

Brittany quickly realized her mistake, "Oh, she's Brittany and I'm Santana."

"You mean," Dylan was a little caught off-guard, "You're Brittany and she's Santana?"

"That too."

"Okay," he shook his head of the confusing thought, "Nice to meet you all."

"You too," Brittany spoke again. The two of them then started on a conversation by themselves as everyone gathered their things and started out of the auditorium.

Mitchell and Quinn decided to hang behind, everyone else leaving, "Looks like someone's got a crush."

"Which one?" Quinn responded, "Dylan or Brittany?"

"Maybe I was referring to both?"

"Maybe you weren't, but realized it was a good idea?"

They shared a quick laugh. Then quieted down and met on the stage, arms around each other...

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting," Mitchell apologized, "I shouldn't keep thinking you're about to leave, and I should have stepped in when you and Santana were fighting," he took a deep breath, "I promise, though, I'm not gonna act like that anymore. I'm not gonna waste my time with you on worrying about when it's gonna end."

"I should say sorry, too," Quinn confessed, "I should have said something before I got back in the Cheerios. I shouldn't have taken it so personally when you didn't do anything during the fight, either."

"Wow, we both suck, huh?" Mitchell laughed.

Quinn smirked, leaning up and planting a quick kiss on Mitchell's lips.

_**GLEE: A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II**_

_I wasn't originally going to post so soon, as I'm in the midst of a ADPOV break, so I'm not sure when chapter two will be posted. But, I figure, since this was already done, I might as well get it out there._

_Hopefully it's enjoyable. I did have a couple scenes with Michelle, but they felt a little too out of place, so ended up deleted. She'll be in the next chapter, though, for anyone that may or may not care. I want her to have a bigger role this season, but nothing too big._


	2. Britney Brittany

I forgot to mention this, but I'm reverting back to my style of writing before I got the DVD's. Some of the dialogue will be lifted, but scenes will be shifted or dialogue will be changed to suit the story. Some will stick pretty closely, while others will deviate more heavily. However, I do have the first volume of Season 2, and watch them excessively, so it actually is kinda hard at times to not end up copying the scenes.

**GLEE: A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II**

**Chapter 2 - "Britney/Brittany"**

_'Toothaches suck! Ow, that hurt to say... Even though I'm only thinking it. What? Whatever. Too many Tylenol PM's and not nearly enough sleep. I had to turn down a make-out session with Quinn two nights ago, which sucked worse than the pain. Yeah, I have a toothache. It's been bothering me since Sunday, and it really kicked into high gear last night. I think it's infected. It's all swollen, solid foods are out of the question, and I got this weird bubble thing right under where it hurts. Ugh, why am I telling you all this?'_

In pain, right cheek visibly swollen, Mitchell sat next to Quinn in the choir room, arms folded, trying like hell to forget about his toothache. Hopefully, this Glee Club meeting would help to take his mind off of it. Of course, there'd be no progress whatsoever if everyone persisted on talking about it.

"It's infected," Kurt said, "You're practically risking your life not getting it checked. Don't you know an oral infection can spread to other parts of the body?"

"It'll go away," Mitchell's speech was as if he had marbles in his mouth.

"Go away?" did Rachel hear him right, "Mitchell, infections don't just go away by themselves. You either need to have the tooth pulled or at least get antibiotics. Maybe both. Please get it checked?"

"This is why it was such a mistake for you to stay here with your uncle when your parents moved," Quinn was fed up, "You're incapable of taking care of yourself. And, I'm sorry Mitchell, but that man is crazy."

Sadly, Mitchell had to agree with that claim.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked innocently.

"A conspiracy theorist named after Marvin The Martian," Quinn's deadpan explanation, "Over the Summer, Mitchell's dad got a better job away from Lima, so his parents wanted to move. Mitchell didn't. Long story short, Mitchell now lives with a man named Marvin Milburn Mason. And, everything's a conspiracy."

"Why won't you see the Dentist?" Mercedes returned to the original topic.

Quinn answered on his behalf, "He has Dentophobia."

Jack laughed.

"Huh?" Finn had never heard of the word.

"Fear of Dentists," Tina knew the term, "Well, then you should just go to the Emergency Room. At least they'll give you medicine."

Mitchell shook his head and Quinn spoke on his behalf once again, "He won't do that, either."

"Why not?" Rachel was getting really worried now.

"Yeah," Dylan followed Rachel, "If he's afraid of Dentists, then other doctors should be fine."

"Because he's convinced that they'll strap him to a stretcher and wheel him to a Dentist against his will, kicking and screaming," Quinn explained Mitchell's fear.

"You a basket full of worry, yo," Artie's two cents.

Finally, Mr. Schuester entered the room...

"Hey guys," he greeted everyone, standing in front of the piano, "Quickly, let's jump right into it. We've done a lot of numbers over the past year. A lot of bright and loud feelings, a lot of energy, a lot of over the top styled performances filled with larger than life sights and sounds. Which, is good. I'm not saying any of that was bad or anything."

"Then, what are you saying, Mr. Schuester?" Finn questioned.

"A baby learns to crawl, then walk and then run."

"I actually walked before I crawled," Rachel proudly pointed out to everyone in the room.

Santana rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to smack that midget like she did to Quinn.

"Be that as it may," Mr. Schuester resumed, "I had an idea last night. We've never really dug deep into any easy listening songs."

Huh?

"You know, Christopher Cross?" Mr. Schuester spoke a couple names, "Michael Bolton. Burt Bacharach."

Oh sweet goodness gracious, he just spoke the three-headed monster's name.

"Mr. Schuester," Kurt raised his hand, needing to speak before this easy listening mistake gained an ounce of steam, "Not to be rude, but I would just like to make you aware that there is a Facebook group that is petitioning for us to perform - wait for it..."

They all waited...

"... Britney Spears at the Homecoming Assembly."

The Glee Club all started voicing their approval of the idea. However, their beloved Director was a little less than enthusiastic with the choice...

"No," Mr. Schuester was immediately against the idea, "We're not doing Britney."

The students all - minus Mitchell and Brittany and oddly enough, Jack, - started to voice their protests against Mr. Schue so quickly abandoning the idea of doing Britney Spears. Mitchell more so because it hurt to talk. He had no idea what was up with Brittany and Jack.

"Guys, there's no discussion," Mr. Schuester laid down the law, "She's a bad role model, and the majority of her songs are inappropriate to begin with."

"She's an icon," Kurt responded, "She is the voice of an entire generation. She would be the second coming of Madonna if Madonna was dead. Everything about her is exciting and full of life. Britney Spears defines Pop Culture."

"I agree," Rachel spoke, "She has the looks, the vocal and dancing ability. She's the total package and it would be a crime for us to not perform her songs."

"Guys..."

"She's the reason I joined Glee Club in the first place," Tina stated.

"She is pretty hot," Puck added.

"Easy-listening," Mr. Schuester tried to get them back on track.

"I don't want to do Britney songs, either, Mr. Schuester," Brittany said rather suddenly, frowning while she did so, "She's caused me so much pain, singing one of her songs would make me commit suicide."

Wow, heavy. Such a comment that actually made Mitchell forget the mind-numbing pain for a couple seconds. Wait, there it was again!

"Why no Britney, Brittany?"

"I've been living in her shadow for so long, I don't expect any of you to understand," she was almost crying.

The students waited patiently, and finally she told the story.

"My name is Brittany Susan Pierce," the bombshell, "Brittany S. Pierce. She has my name, therefore she has my soul, my identity, and I fear I may never be able to retrieve them."

"Aw," Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany's shoulders. Dylan tried to comfort her as well.

Meanwhile, Jack was wondering what size straight-jacket Brittany would need when she inevitably ended up in the asylum.

"That settles it," the final statement from Mr. Schuester, "We're not doing Britney."

**:::Glee Club:::**

The next day had come, and by this point, Mitchell literally couldn't talk at all. Quinn was infuriated by his silly little phobia. She understood and sympathized that it was a real fear. But, surely, this whole ordeal had reached the point where he had to see that this being afraid of dentists was going to make him very very sick. Worst case scenario, the infection could spread to his heart.

Frustrated, Quinn had to admit that she was happy he couldn't talk, because she didn't want to talk to him, anyway.

"Still no dentist?" Mike asked.

Quinn made a small margin with her pointer finger and thumb, "I am this close to pulling the damn thing out myself with a pair of pliers!"

Mitchell whimpered fearfully.

Mr. Schuester entered the choir room with the Guidance Counselor, Emma Pillsbury, and a man no one noticed, but Santana certainly had a taste for.

"Guys, this is Carl Howell," Mr. Schuester introduced the man, "He's a dentist..."

"AH!" Mitchell instantly sprang up, grabbing the chair and turning it upside-down like he was training a lion.

"Thank you," Quinn looked up and then to Carl, "My boyfriend has an infected tooth."

"And let me guess," Carl saw it clearly, as he had so many times in the past, "He's Dentophobic."

"Extremely so."

Mitchell didn't talk, but his wide-eyed expression told the tale of a man that didn't want his mouth to be examined or inspected in any way shape or form.

"What's his name?" Carl asked Will.

"Mitchell."

"Okay," Carl made sure he was calm, then strangely spoke to him almost as if he were a child, "Mitchell, there's no need to be afraid of dentists. We're only here to help you. We're here to take the pain away, not make it worse. In fact, how about I pencil you in for an appointment this week? I had a cancellation call yesterday. So, there's an opening."

Mitchell shook his head, holding the chair tighter.

Ultimatum time from Quinn, "It's either that or plan on never kissing me again."

Holy canoli! Talk about putting things into perspective.

Mitchell slouched his shoulders in defeat, put the chair down and took his seat next to her. This was his way of saying that he would agree to see the dentist. Despite the unbelievable fear. Ahhh... gave him the shivers worse than the time he was little and Freddy Krueger happened to be on TV when he turned it on...

**"AAAAHHHHHHH!" a six year old Mitchell ran through the dark house, screaming, "THE MAN WITH THE KNIFE HANDS! FATTY COUGAR'S GONNA KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!"**

"All right, that's taken care of," Mr. Schuester said, "Now, the real reason Dr. Howell is here is to talk to you a little about dental care. Take it away."

Carl took a step forward and held up a package of blue pills in his hand. However, before he could, Santana had a little something to pass along to the group, specifically Dr. Howell, "Can I just say, you are seriously, like, the hottest dentist I have ever seen? I mean, you can drill me whene..."

"Santana!" Emma piped up, effectively stopping the cheerleader from saying anything more.

"I like to think of these as truth pills." Carl said to the group.

"I thought you were supposed to _inject_ the truth syrum?" Jack raised his hand politely.

Carl chuckled, until he realized Jack wasn't joking. He then cleared his throat and continued, "No, these aren't that. They're just capsules that release a blue dye when you chew them," he explained as he started passing them out and the kids popped them into their mouths, "And, this dye will only stick to plaque. So, we'll be able to easily see the bacteria on your teeth."

They all stopped chewing. Mostly all of them were good to perfect. Except for Rachel and Brittany, which caused Finn to cringe, and maybe throw-up just a little in his mouth.

Quinn smiled confidently at Mitchell to show him her teeth, expecting him to do the same. All he could muster was a crooked tight-lipped curve, a line of blue oozing from his mouth and down his chin. Look, it was just a really bad week all around for the boy.

"I've never brushed my teeth," Brittany announced, "I just rinse my mouth with soda after I eat."

"I brush every day," Rachel couldn't believe it, "Multiple times, after every meal. I even floss between classes. How is this possible?"

**:::In The Hall:::**

"Do you want me to go with you?" Quinn asked.

Mitchell shook his head no.

"Look, I'm not going to think anything less of you if you're too afraid to go by yourself. To be honest, I'm so happy that you are going, that nothing else is going to upset me."

"Hey look," Puck walked by with some football friends, "It's Mitchell the Mute!"

Mitchell wanted to retaliate. But, honestly, he was in no position to do so. At least for now, he just let it slide off his back. Being teased wasn't the end of the world. Especially since people didn't mess with him as much these days, anyway, because of being linked to the ever-popular Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was not happy with Puck. Ever since Mitchell and Quinn had seemingly moved to another level in their relationship, Puck had been extra snotty to them at every chance he had. At first, it was almost funny, then it became just annoying. But now, it was outright aggravating...

**"Hey, all I'm saying is... It didn't take me this long to reach home with her."**

**"Hey, all I'm saying is... It's friggin' nauseating. I mean, did you see them hugging and kissing in the auditorium?"**

**"Hey, all I'm saying is... One day, they're both gonna wake up and realize how pointless their relationship is."**

**"Hey, all I'm saying is... Seriously, I can't be the only one that knows they're doomed."**

**"Hey, all I'm saying is... It's easier for me to stomach Jack than the two of them."**

"I have an idea," Quinn said cryptically, "While you're busy at the dentist, I'm going to talk to Puck."

Mitchell gave her an 'Are you sure about that?' look, and she answered with a simple nod. It was no secret that Puck wasn't over Quinn yet. But, Mitchell had to wonder if anything good would come of confronting him about it. Wouldn't it just fuel his fire more?

Of course, there was a good chance that Mitchell wasn't thinking clearly due to his tooth troubles.

On his way to the nurse for - hopefully - a couple more aspirin, Mitchell passed by Miss Pillsbury's office, casually glancing through the windows and spotted Michelle. He stopped when it became apparent that something was wrong with the girl. But, what? She hadn't been in Art since Monday, but he had figured she was just sick or something.

It wasn't his business. After catching eye contact with Miss Pillsbury for a brief second, Mitchell went back on his way.

**:::Glee Club:::**

By this point, Mitchell couldn't even feel the pain any more. Though, obviously, it was still there. His mouth was still swollen and he could barely chew. This also meant no lovin' from Quinn. Which was actually worse than the infection. It sucked, but he only had one more day to wait until Dr. Howell would be able to see him. So, just as long as he could do that, he would be fine.

"I feel so bad," Tina frowned, looking at Mitchell.

Mitchell was just kind of in a daze, so Quinn spoke for him, "If we can just get to tomorrow, everything will be back to normal."

"He's gonna have one less tooth," Dylan said, Mitchell's head dropping, "So, not entirely back to normal."

"That's right," Jack found a bit of twisted delight, "Which begs the question; Will the Cheerleader remain attracted to the Toothless Wonder?"

"Jack!" Quinn dressed in a stern expression.

"All right, guys," Mr. Schuester entered the room, a bunch of papers in his hands, no doubt more material for the week's easy-listening assignment, "I have a few more ideas for our..."

"I have something to say," Brittany stood, taking the floor, "From now on, I'm demanding all the female and male solo's."

Everyone just kinda looked at her. Even Mitchell did so, a brow curved.

"When I was at the Dentist's Office, I experienced an out of body experience where I trumped Britney Spears' talent. Therefore, Brittany S. Pierce - me - became the true Britney Spears. And, I see no reason why that can't happen in real life. As much as I despised her, I now have her as the driving force of my ultimate talent."

"Wait a minute, I thought you..."

"No, she's serious," Santana spoke up, "I was there. Which, now that I think about it, I don't know how are fantasies combined. But, they did. Our minds were shared and I agree, Brittany and I should get all the..."

"Just me," Brittany said.

"What about me, Britt?"

"Snooze ya lose," Brittany said, "And it's Brittany, bitch."

Mitchell didn't hear that right, did he? No, he must have been in a bigger daze than he realized. He then nudged Quinn and made the motion of popping a lot of pills and then drawing a question mark in the air with his finger.

"No," she answered for him, "You didn't take too many pills. This conversation is actually happening."

"Okay," Puck was getting a little freaked out, "What the hell's going on?"

Kurt took the opportunity to speak, "What's going on is Britney Spears has broken our Brittany out of her everyday electric-blanket thick fog of insanity and supplied her the confidence to perform a solo."

Brittany pumped her fist, "Damn straight!"

"That's good," Mr. Schue said, "Brittany, I'm happy for you. I am. But, we're not doing Britney Spears at the assembly. I'm sorry, it's just not happening."

"God!" Kurt stomped his foot, catching everyone by surprise, "What is your problem?"

"Kurt, calm down," Mr. Schuester warned.

Not a chance, "Glee Club is about popular culture. And, guess what? Britney Spears is pop culture. To ignore that is just plain stupid and lazy teaching."

"Last chance, Kurt," Mr. Schue was drawing a line, "I understand you're all not happy. But, the assignment is easy-listening this week. At the assembly, we're doing easy..."

"Damn it!" Kurt had heard enough, "Are you deaf like the Haverbrook Director? We're all here telling you that this is something we really want to do."

"I'm too new for this," Dylan was uncomfortable.

"I'm your teacher, Kurt, you need to..."

"I don't need to anything!" Kurt exclaimed, the gasket blown, "But, what you need is to stop being so frickin' uptight all the time!"

What tooth? What infection? For a moment, Mitchell was so blown away by the display in front of him that he honestly forgot about his problems.

"I'll see you in the principal's office, Kurt. As for everyone else, class is dismissed."

Kurt composed himself and followed Mr. Schuester out of the music room. Everyone else was too stunned to move, let alone say anything. Well, except for Jack...

"Seriously, I wish I had some popcorn. That was _frickin' _awesome!"

**:::In The Halls:::**

"I want to talk to you."

"Why? Finally realized what a mistake you made with Mitchell? 'Bout time, I say."

As she said she would, Quinn chased down Puck to have a conversation with him. It concerned not only Mitchell, but their relationship from last year. There were residual issues and feelings that needed to be taken care of.

"It stops now, Puck," she said in a serious tone, "You have to get off mine and Mitchell's case."

"Guess what, not gonna happen," he turned to walk away.

Quinn swiftly stepped in front of him, blocking his path, "Why not? Why can't we be friends? I still..."

"Don't say it, 'cause it's a lie," he was hurting, that's what this was about, "You don't give a shit about me anymore."

"That's not true, and you know it."

Puck took a deep breath, feeling like punching the wall, "I got a damn vasectomy for you!"

"I didn't ask you, too," she said, "And, honestly, I have no intention of having sex again for a long time."

Puck grinned, "I'll be sure to tell Mitchell. I'll bet he..."

"Puck, what happened?" time to be completely serious, "Where's the guy that willingly gave me away last year? You had me, I wasn't going to go anywhere. But, you gave me away."

"Only because it was obvious that's what you wanted."

"Exactly. Where's the guy that put Mitchell and my happiness before his own?" she asked, "Where's the guy that I said would make a great father someday? Why did he go away?"

Puck sighed, "I didn't realize it would be this hard to get over you, okay? I mean, I got over Santana and Mercedes in like an hour tops. Hell, I got over Finn punching me even faster than that."

"You know what would help?"

"Binge drinking?"

She laughed, "No. If you'd let me be your friend. If you'd be nicer to Mitchell."

"I suppose," he groaned.

"Good," a sense of accomplishment for Quinn, "I'm glad we had this talk."

Puck shrugged, "Do I actually have to be nice to him? 'Cause, realistically, I'm not nice to anyone."

"You never learn, do you?" they started down the hall together.

"Hey, your dad didn't come back, right?"

"Why?"

"Your mom's still single," Puck smirked, "Sweet!"

"Oh my god! No, Puck. Don't even..."

"Relax, I'm just joking."

"Good."

"Kinda."

"Puck!"

**:::The Dentist's Office:::**

Fear at an all-time high, Mitchell was laying/sitting in the dentist's special chair. Dr. Howell was just looking over an x-ray.

"Well, good news and bad news," Dr. Howell started, "Which do you want first?"

Mitchell still couldn't talk. So, there was a bit of an awkward silence that lingered for far too long.

Carl just went ahead with both versions, "Listen, the good news is other than the one tooth, your other teeth are fine. Well, I'd suggest a cleaning at a later date, but don't worry about that now. The bad news is... That one tooth's gotta come out. Can't be saved. See," he pointed on the screen, "It chipped at some point, wore down a little, and made a cavity that cleared a path right down. Now, I'm guessing it was pure luck that you didn't have this happen sooner. But, you probably bit down too hard on a piece of candy or maybe a little soda got in there and the rest is history."

"Now," he rolled the seat over to Mitchell and began preparing his instruments as well as the laughing gas, "I'm gonna get that sucker out right now for ya. Plus, start you on antibiotics for a week. By then, you should be good as new. Minus the tooth, of course," Carl smiled.

Stupid perfect dentist with his stupid perfect dentist teeth.

Suddenly, the gas was in effect and Mitchell's world was blurring...

**:::Britney Fantasy:::**

Night had fallen over the scene, but there was more than enough illumination in the air. Coming off of a dirt road, brought there by a horse and carriage, Mitchell Mason and Quinn Fabray had arrived. Mitchell wearing a black bowler hat and nice clothes that included suspenders and a long coat with the tails hanging in the back. Quinn looked elegant in her beauty, outfitted in a Victorian crimson red dress, black lining her eyes and her hair immaculate.

Once the ride was done, they got off the carriage, Mitchell holding his hand up to help his bride-to-be down the step, "This is thrilling," she said with an excited smile, "Your final show. How will you top the previous ones?"

"It's a surprise," he replied as they started walking hand in hand. Behind them, a group of burly jocks, lead by Karofsky, were carrying in the couples' things.

There read a sign reading... The Schuester Circus.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all," a barker named Artie sat at the gate, "Welcome to the greatest show on Earth!"

Mitchell and Quinn walked by, each passing along a nod of acknowledgement to Artie as they did. The next second, Mitchell and Quinn were making their way through the crowds waiting to get in, the guards Puck and Finn having all they could do to keep them back...

"Where's Harmon's tear gas when you need it," Puck commented.

Then Jack Harmon appeared, a top hat upon his head, "Mr. Schuester said it was inhumane and not good if we wanted repeat customers."

"There's nothing we can do," Finn said, "They're all riled up to see Mitchell."

"Mason better bring it tonight, or we're gonna have a riot on our hands."

Inside the very large tent, Mitchell and Quinn went their separate ways as the time had come for Mitchell to be prepared. Make-up and such, which he wasn't fond of but understood that it was good for the show. He sat in the chair, a beautiful blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes waiting for him.

"About time, Mitchell," she said, having been waiting for him, "I wanted twenty minutes, now I only have ten."

"You're the artist, paint a picture."

"You're so damn cute," she remarked, beginning the process, "What if you leave that prude," she straddled his legs, which was awesome yet horrible at the same time, "And let this real woman take you for a ride?"

Uncomfortable, "No can do, Britney. Mitchell Mason is a one woman man. Sadly, even in my own frickin' fantasies."

Britney sighed, annoyed, getting off him, "Fine, your loss."

Time for the music to start...

Suddenly, Mitchell was walking past his fellow performers, "_There's only two types of people in the world._"

There was the World's Finest Singers, Rachel Harmon and Jack Harmon. The Gothic Princess, Tina Cohen-Chang. The Succubus, Mercedes Jones. The Man of a Thousand Characters, Kurt Hummel.

"_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe._"

Mitchell walked through the backstage area, giving a quick kiss to Quinn. He was now awaiting to be introduced by the man in charge, William Schuester.

"_Well, baby, I'm a put on a show kind of guy. Don't like the backseat, I gotta drive._ _I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot. When I put on a show._"

The music stopped abruptly.

"One and all, welcome our main attraction for your viewing pleasure, the Amazing Escapist, Mitchell Marcus Mason!" Mr. Schuester yelled into the microphone that hung from above, standing tall, arm extended towards his performer.

The music kicked back in as Mitchell walked out, the spotlight directly following him, the people cheering loudly, "_I feel the adrenaline movin' through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same._"

"_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, every gon' trip, just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus._"

The music stopped.

"And now presenting, his escape!" Mr. Schuester gestured to something underneath a black cloth as it was pulled off, revealing a nine foot deep Chinese Water Torture Cell.

Quinn gasped in fright, hands over her mouth, "Oh no!"

From the crowd, Carl and Emma watched, with Carl being the first to comment, "He's pulling out the Houdini."

Emma's face scrunched, "That... sounded... unpleasant."

The music resumed from where it left off...

Mitchell continued to sing as Rachel and Jack came out to dress him in the straightjacket, equipped with a couple padlocks, and a chain was lowered from the ceiling, "_There's only two types of girls out there. Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared. So baby, I hope that you came prepared,_" the jacket was on and tight, now for the chain to be tied around his ankles, "_I run a tight ship, so beware._"

"_I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot. When I put on a show._"

Music stopped yet again.

Standing next to a mechanical crank device, Finn started to worry, though Puck wasn't at all, "Dude, what's your problem?"

"What if something goes wrong?" Finn started to sweat, "Everyone'll blame us!"

"Who cares," Puck started cranking, "It's just a stupid Britney fantasy."

Music came back as Mitchell started being lifted by his ankles into the air, other performers - Brittany, Dylan, Santana and Mike - entering and standing completely still, heads bowed while Mitchell sang upside-down...

"_I feel the adrenaline movin' through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, this dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same._"

He was high up, now being lowered closer and closer down to the cell, the performers now dancing expertly, "_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus._"

Now hanging inches above, Mitchell gave the cue, "_Let's go!_" and he was dropped in.

"_Let me see what you can do,_" Brittany half-sang in a sexy throaty voice, dancing with the others, "_I'm runnin' this._"

"_Like a circus,_" the other sang.

_"Yeah, like a what?_"

"_Like a circus._"

Then it happened, Mitchell started singing while his entire body was submerged in the water cell, the air bubbles plainly visible as he squirmed while performing, "_All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus._"

Oh god, would he make it? He was struggling, deadset on singing while trying to escape. His face began changing colors, his lack of air obviously hurting him and his chances of success. It was any small wonder how he was able to sing in the first place.

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus,_" he busted the sleeves, now finally able to move more, but he wasn't out yet, and his eyes began rolling into the back of his skull and his movements started to slow significantly, "_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus._"

He didn't make it. The music had finished and the Amazing Escapist did not escape from the Chinese Water Torture Cell. He had pushed the boundaries too far. And the cost was his life.

The crowd stunned into silence, Quinn sobbing as she ran to the cell, pounding the glass on her knees, Mitchell was no longer moving, simply floating lifelessly in the water. Tearful, filled with agonizing sorrow, Quinn tilted her forehead against the glass...

Then softly smirked when no one could see, and whispered, "It's time."

Mitchell's eyes opened and he smiled, finishing his escape and climbing out. The people cheered louder than ever before as he stood triumphantly atop the cell, arms high in the air.

**:::Dentist's Office:::**

"Wakey, wakey," Carl said as Mitchell slowly woke up from the anesthesia, "Hey, how about a souvenir?" he held up a little baggy with the bloody tooth inside.

"Ashum," Mitchell mumbled, smiling contentedly, eyes glazed, "I loof Koowin."

"Rock and roll," Carl smiled, cleaning everything up.

**:::Glee Club:::**

The next meeting was an eventful one to say the least. Not only was Mitchell set to debut his one-less-tooth-mouth, but Rachel Berry also had something to debut. A brand new look. Honestly, Mitchell found an extreme amount of difficulty in not looking at her. She was sporting an outfit reminiscent of the Baby One More Time video, which Mitchell had that dream about last year.

"Stop looking at her," Quinn scolded her boyfriend, and he complied, "God, Berry, do you always have to make a spectacle of yourself?"

Jack couldn't stop staring, either.

"I like it," Puck added.

"Okay, seriously," Finn threw a jacket over Rachel, but she quickly shrugged it off and stood, "You're killing me here, Rachel. How do you think it makes me feel knowing every guy in the school - even the ones here - are all hot and bothered for you?"

"I'm a little hot and bothered myself," Santana raised her hand.

"I'm with you," she stated, Mr. Schuester watching silently in the background, "I love you, Finn. And I'm sorry that I have the confidence to dress like this now. But, I like the attention, okay? For once, I'm not thought of as a sixth grader. For once, guys are actually looking at me with smiles instead of trying to fight their gag reflex."

Brittany moved her tongue around her mouth, searching for that taste, "Oh, I thought something was different."

"I haf am annoucet," Mitchell said through muddy speech, raising his hand, "Why der sill pay. My mout if heawewing," then he smiled, revealing the space where the tooth was gone and the amount of swelling that had thankfully died down.

"He still can't talk right," Quinn said then smiled and held his hand, "But, it's a start."

"Good for you," bleeding sarcasm courtesy of Puck, though he quickly corrected himself, repeating the same three words, but this time at least taking the time to fake being genuine, "I mean... Good for you, Mitchell."

"Speaking of announcements," Artie's turn, "I'm proud to say that Coach Beiste let me join the football team."

"Awshoom," Mitchell mumbled.

"But, you don't have legs," Mercedes said, then corrected herself, "I mean... Crap, sorry."

Artie was fine with the slip-up, "No worries. Finn and I looked it up in the rule book, and there's nothing that says a player in a wheelchair can't join."

"You should see him," Finn said, "He's like a battering ram."

"And I'd like to thank Britney Spears for providing me the courage," Artie said.

"What's with all the Britney fantasies?" Puck felt left out.

"It's perfectly logical," Artie explained, "The only ones that have had the fantasies are the ones who've gone to the Dentist. With Britney at the forefront of our minds lately, coupled with the fact that the anesthesia Dr. Howell uses can induce vivid dreams, it only stands to reason we experienced surreal dreams about Britney."

"Awshoom," Jack teased, prompting a glare from both Quinn and Mitchell, "What? Too shoon?"

"I guess Britney's music really does boost confidence," Dylan mentioned.

Kurt wanted to say something, but restrained himself.

Mr. Schuester stepped forward, having heard everyone talk, "You're all doing good simply because of Britney's music?" they nodded, "New found confidence? Everything?" they nodded again.

"Though I risk expulsion by saying this," Kurt took a risk, "If this doesn't prove to you how powerful Britney Spears' music is, and how badly we now need to perform her songs, I don't know what will. In fact, I'll say that if it doesn't, then nothing will."

This all reminded Will of his recent troubles with Emma. Maybe pushing a few boundaries wasn't such a bad idea after all. With a deep breath, he made it official, "Okay, if you all really want to do it that bad, we can perform Toxic at the assembly."

Everyone cheered.

"And, guess what, I'm gonna join you!" he blurted, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to prove something to Emma while keeping the kids happy in the process.

Uhh...

**:::The Assembly:::**

Mitchell was a little bummed that he had to sit this one out. But, he'd get over it. The gymnasium was filled with students and faculty. Even Sue Sylvester joined the festivities. Though, it was probably safe to assume she wasn't aware of New Directions performing a Britney song. Wait, scratch that, looked like Becky just got the scoop.

Shouldn't be anything overly promiscuous. At least, maybe Jack's choreography idea would cool things down a bit. Oh, lights low, they were about to start. From his seat, Mitchell watched.

"I love Britney Spears," Jacob's voice echoed.

The performance continued, everyone watching quietly. If nothing else, they were captivated. At least in Mitchell's mind they were. Oh, Mr. Schuester with the moves. Nice. Apparently someone else though so as they whistled. Then the chorus kicked in and everyone started getting into it more.

"I wanna be that hat!" Lauren Zizes whined.

"Take it off!" Jacob exclaimed, getting all too excited, "Yes! Yes! More! Oh god, please! I LOVE YOU, RACHEL BERRY!"

Holy frickin'...

"MR. SCHUE, LET ME BE YOUR BRITNEY!"

Great coogily moogily, what the hell was going on with Jacob and Lauren down there? They sounded like they were... Oh good god, why did Mitchell look over there? Bad images. Very bad images.

The next thing Mitchell knew, the fire alarm was pulled and everyone was bursting out of the gym, practically stampeding over Sue Sylvester. Mitchell just stood there, shaking his head, realizing that this Britney idea really was a mistake.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_I was originally going to do a Quitchell duet, the Boys Co-Ed Remix. But, last minute, the imagery of the Circus video gave me the idea and I went with that instead. I'm glad I got this out as soon as I did. What helped was I had worked on it before. I just want to quickly comment on the Chinese Water Torture Cell escape. First off, Harry Houdini, if ya don't know, Bing it. His legacy is legendary. Second, the mish mash of Victorian clothing, the escape itself, the mention of Houdini, doesn't add up. It's not accurate time-wise, I realize this. It's just a Mitchell Britney fantasy, so it's an anachronistic, hybrid, hodge-podge of a dream. I'm just saying that so nobody tells me the Cell wasn't invented until after the Victorian Era ended. I'm aware._

_By the way, and I guess this is just more of a challenge than anything. If the mood should strike for anyone, I'd be curious to see the Schuester Circus be expanded upon._

_Grilled Cheesus is next, an episode very near and dear to my heart. So, true believers, it has got to be perfect. _


	3. Grilled Cheesus

**GLEE: A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II**

**Chapter 3 - "Grilled Cheesus"**

There was a first time for everything, right?

That's all Mitchell Mason could think of as he sat on the front steps of his house. This morning would be the first time ever in his life that he went to church. And by that, he meant going there for a service or whatever it was called, not a wedding or whatever else. Mitchell wasn't much of a religious person. Not to say he didn't believe in God or the power of prayer, because he firmly believed in both as well as how important he personally felt that having faith was. Just, he wasn't the church-going type. When he though too much about the whole concept of religion and everything that came with it, he had a tendency to get confused.

But, he had promised Quinn. And, the time had come to make good on said promise.

Mitchell's uncle Marvin came outside, taking a seat next to Mitchell, his short grey hair a little messed, his beard a little shabby. He let out a long sigh before speaking, "Really doing it, huh?"

"Yep."

"One favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't let the unseen chemical vapors from the organs hypnotize you?"

Sadly, Marvin was being one-hundred percent genuine. As mentioned by Quinn before, Mitchell's uncle was a conspiracy theorist. Some people claim he's insane. Mitchell's father would say it stemmed from a brain injury he suffered a long time ago when he played football in high school. Either way, his mind was always cooking up crazy theories.

"I won't, Uncle Marvin," Mitchell assured him.

"Good man," Marvin patted the boy's shoulder, "So, how are you and the missus doing?"

"Good," Mitchell nodded, "For once, no drama."

Marvin nodded too, "Quiet can be good."

"Quiet _is_ good," Mitchell replied.

Then a very nice car pulled up to the sidewalk, the window rolled down on the passenger side as Quinn smiled and waved, "Hi."

"Hello," Marvin smiled and waved, "And how we doing today, Fabrays?"

"Good," Judy spoke up, "And how are you, Marvin?"

"Browns and Bengals at one o'clock," he answered, "Couldn't be better."

"I'll see ya later," Mitchell said to his uncle just before opening the door to the backseat.

"Hey," Marvin reminded him, "Just remember what I said."

"Will do, Uncle Marvin," Mitchell replied.

"What's that?" Quinn wondered innocently.

Mitchell simply shrugged, "Nothin'."

**:::Church:::**

He wasn't sure if it was sacrilege to say so or not - or even what sacrilege really was - but Mitchell felt weird walking into the church. His first time. He was punching his church-card, which definitely was sacrilege to say, even without knowing the definition of the word. He shook his head free of those thoughts and took a seat next to Quinn in the pew. And as the organs played above and behind him, Mitchell found himself trying to block out any possible incoming vapors.

He felt nervous. Why was he nervous? Did it have anything to do with feeling unworthy? With feeling like he wasn't fit to be sitting there? Like God himself was watching him? Mitchell took a few deep breaths, eyes wandering around the church, trying to spot someone he recognized. Not a single person, which seemed slightly odd. But, no big deal.

"See?" Quinn whispered, "Not so bad, right?"

He shook his head.

Oh god, he had just told a lie in church.

Oh god, he said _oh god_ in church.

No more thoughts, no more thinking. Mitchell crossed his arms and sat still, counting down by the seconds until this fiasco was over.

The man at the head of the church, standing in front of the statue, bowed his head and extended his arms to the side, palms open. Wow, they actually did that? "And now, we pray."

Mitchell watched like a dummy as everyone put down the kneelers in front of them and then kneeled, clasping their hands, closing their eyes and bowing their heads. As luck would have it, he was literally the only one not doing it. So, to cover, he dropped to his knees and mumbled along as if he knew what he was actually saying. Or... Supposed to say, that is.

Then it felt like they were sitting up and then kneeling every other thirty seconds. It got to the point where Mitchell literally felt an ache forming behind his knees. God, this wasn't going... Crap, he said it again!

Not much longer after that, the service had ended. Once they were outside, Mitchell limped down the few stone steps, wasting no time in getting as far away from the building as he could while maintaining a reasonable distance to not draw any attention to himself.

"Thank you, Mitchell," Quinn stopped him as Judy spoke with a couple friends for a minute, "This really means a lot to me."

He nodded, trying to nonchalantly work out the kinks in his legs, "No problem."

"I know you didn't want to do this," and she couldn't blame him, considering he had never gone before with his parents or anyone else, "So, I just wanted to say thanks. And... Maybe I owe you one," she smirked.

He snapped his fingers, "How about a Big Bang marathon?"

"Mitchell!" she gasped, humiliated, face instantly turning beet red.

What? Oh no! Oh god, he didn't... Crap, "No, not that! I mean Big Bang Theory. It's like my favorite show."

"Oh," she giggled, relieved, "Okay, well... why not? Next weekend?"

He nodded again, this one with a smile, "Awesome."

Judy approached the two kids, "Selma is having a get-together this afternoon and we've been invited. Mitchell, I already asked, and you can tag along. In fact, everyone's dying to meet Quinn's new beau. It'll be like your unveiling."

Sounded nerve-wracking, and even though he could tell Judy and Quinn would love for him to go along with the idea, he wasn't comfortable enough to say yes. So another lie, in front of a church, which really really wasn't good. But, by this point, he was swimming in sin, so why not, "Oh, sorry, but I promised my uncle that I'd watch football with him."

"Oh," Judy said, "I'm sure he'd understand."

"No," Quinn spoke up, realizing Mitchell had just cooked up the excuse, "It's okay. There'll be other times, right?"

Judy wasn't thrilled, but was okay with the decision. She then returned to her friends to pass along the information.

"Sorry," Mitchell whispered to his girlfriend, "I know it's a little... shady."

"It's okay, really," Quinn assured him, "I don't blame you. My mom's friends can be a little too high society."

**:::McKinley High School:::**

Mitchell hit his locker - proverbally speaking, if proverbally was a word - ready to start another new week at McKinley. First bell hadn't even rang yet. He was still thinking about yesterday, about going to church for the first time and pleasing his uncle by not letting the vapors hypnotize him. He felt a little bad about bailing on the supposed unveiling, though. And even though Quinn assured him it was no big deal, it still didn't feel right.

"You missed it," Quinn approached, books in hand, excited to tell him something, "There was a fight."

"Really?" he half-smiled, sorting through things in his locker.

"Yes," Quinn smiled, trying not to laugh too loudly, "An honest to god fist-fight between two forty year old men."

"What happened?"

The laugh came out in full force, "They were arguing about the football game."

"Browns and Bengals?" that was unreal.

"Mm-hm," Quinn nodded her head, unable to wipe the smile clean, "Anyway, c'mon, don't wanna be late."

**:::Glee Club:::**

Glee Club started off rather loudly with Finn declaring that he had something important to say. He seemed kind shook up, but in a positive way, so it had everyone on edge. What was the big deal? Of course, Puck was first to say anything about it, as Finn stood next to Mr. Schuester...

"Oh my god, here it is," Puck said, "He's coming out."

"Why, yes!" Finn exclaimed, causing Mitchell to nearly choke on his own gasp, "There is a man who's recently come into my life. And that man is Jesus Christ."

"That's way worse," Puck said, everyone dumbfounded by Finn's words.

Incredible. Amazing how well that blended with what Mitchell and Quinn did yesterday. Almost as if it was planned to be like that all along.

"Anyway," Finn got back on track, "I thought that maybe we could pay tribute to him in music."

Quinn loved the idea and quickly left Mitchell's side to stand next to Finn, smiling happily away, "I think that's a great idea!"

Kurt wasn't in love with the idea, "Sorry, but if I wanted to pay tribute to Jesus, I would go to church. And the reason I don't go to church is because most churches don't think very much of gay people. Or women, or science."

"I'm with Finn and Quinn on this one," Mercedes' two cents, "I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here."

"Yes," Quinn again, "I've had a really hard year and I turned to God for a lot of help. Church and prayer and my beliefs really helped me through. And, I for one, wouldn't mind saying thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Santana with the remark, still a little bad blood between the two, "That it didn't come out a lizard baby?"

"Whenever I pray I fall asleep," Brittany mentioned.

"Okay," Mr. Schuester thought of something, "Well, maybe our song selections don't have to be solely about Jesus. We could do songs about spirituality."

Puck was annoyed.

Finn picked up on it, "Dude, you got a problem with Jesus?"

Puck responded, "Hell no," that seemed wrong to say, "I got no problem with the guy. I'm a total Jew for Jesus, he's my number one Hebe. Nah, what I don't like is seeing people using J-Money to cramp everybody else's style. Because it seems to me that true spirituality - or whatever you wanna call it - is about enjoying the life that you've been given. I mean, I see God every time I make out with a new chick."

That actually made a lot of sense. Like, a lot. Well, maybe except for the chick part.

"That doesn't make any sense," Rachel chimed in, "It's actually really stupid."

Okay, maybe not.

"Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?" Puck retaliated, preparing for a song.

And Puck did just that, performing 'Only the Good Die Young'. A song Mitchell really liked. Also, in some strange way, it got Mitchell to thinking about yesterday as Quinn sat back down next to him. He ended up distracted, though, when Puck jumped into the seats and sang directly to Quinn.

After the meeting finished, the gears began quickly grinding in Quinn's mind. Mitchell could obviously see she had some big plans for this assignment. He partly smiled, really liking to see her so jazzed about something. Things had been going really good lately, and it seemed this assignment would only continue the trend.

On their way to their next class, they discussed...

"I already have an idea," she said happily, "You and I are going to have our first duet. _Finally_."

"Rock and roll," Mitchell had lifted that line from one Carl Howell, who he actually had nightmares of every once and awhile since the dentist appointment.

"Listen," she stopped, "After school, let's go back to the church and talk to a few people. I bet they'd give us a really good song to sing."

"Cool," he liked the idea, maybe a little redemption for bailing on the afternoon get-together fist-fight thing.

"I like this," she was really happy, "This is gonna be a good assignment."

**:::After School:::**

_'This felt good. Mitchell and I had just arrived at the church. A couple minutes early, but that was okay. I had called ahead of time and spoke with Father Bestinsho. Which, now that I think about it, is a pretty peculiar name. Anyway, we had time to spare, so we sat on the church steps, enjoying the warm weather of October.'_

"You never really told me what you thought of the assignment," Quinn said, though it sounded more like a question than anything else.

"I'm good with it," a bit of a cryptic response.

Quinn sensed a little apprehension, "I'm not pushing this on you, am I?"

"No."

"Then why so quiet?" she asked, "I mean, you're no Rachel, but you tend to talk more than this."

Mitchell sighed, figuring now was a good time to spill the beans, "All the religion stuff kinda goes over my head. I don't really understand any of it."

"Do you believe in God?"

"Yeah," which was the truth.

"Do you believe in faith and the power of prayer?"

"When you say power of prayer... It kinda sounds like a Street Fighter power move. Like, when Ryu and Ken say..."

"Mitchell..."

"Sorry."

"Well?" she wanted to know as they stayed on the steps, "Do you believe in those things?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "Of course. It's just... I don't understand. And then I just get confused and uncomfortable and I end up not liking it because of that."

"Instead of songs, we could talk to Father Bestinsho about this," Quinn with an idea, "I'm not promising he has all the answers, but he could set you on the right path..."

Mitchell interrupted with a snicker, "Of enlightment and everlasting joy?"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, "Shut up."

**:::Glee Club:::**

Things can change in the matter of a heartbeat. Maybe heartbeat wasn't a good word to use. At any rate, both Mitchell and Quinn had heard the news before the next Glee meeting. Shocked and stunned weren't strong enough words to describe what they both felt. Kurt's father, Burt, was in the hospital, laying in a bed, trapped inside a coma. There seemed to be some optimism, but that felt fleeting as the seconds turned to minutes turned to hours.

Mitchell and Quinn entered the choir room together, finding Kurt sitting next to Dylan. The two boys had become close over a relatively short period of time. But, considering the circumstances, that was a blessing for Kurt.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn spoke softly and sadly, briefly squeezing Kurt's arm before sitting.

"Anything you need, dude," Mitchell said, patting Kurt on the shoulder before taking his seat next to Quinn.

The rest of the club had joined in, all giving Kurt their kind words and wishes of recovery. While Kurt's mood was certainly sour, hearing this from his friends had helped him a little.

Rather suddenly, Finn marched into the room in an aggresive manner, "What the hell happened?" he asked Kurt.

Dylan was ready to say something, but Kurt held him back from doing so, "My father's in the hospital."

"Yeah, my mom told me," Finn said, a quick glance to Dylan then back to Kurt, "I feel like I'm the last one to know. I thought we were better friends than that?"

"I'm sorry, Finn. It didn't occur to me to tell you because he's not your father."

That hurt the former quarterback, "Yeah, well, he's the closest I'm ever gonna get, okay?"

Mitchell and Quinn just kinda looked at each other as this back and forth went on. It wasn't an argument by any means, but it definitely was a bit heated. Next thing, Mr. Schuester entered the room, giving Kurt a sympathetic look before going into the week's lesson...

"This is really tough," Mr. Schuester said, "But, uh, there's still a lesson to talk abo..."

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes interrupted, "I'm sorry to cut you off, but may I say something?"

Mr. Schuester gave her the floor, "That's okay."

"Okay," deep breath, "Kurt is my best friend. And, ever since I heard the news, I've been struggling with finding the right thing to say to him. But, just before this meeting started, I realized that I didn't want to say it, I want to sing it."

She got up from her seat, "This song is about being in a very dark place and turning to God."

Then Quinn and Tina joined Mercedes and they sang together. It was a very beautiful song and they all did very well with it. Yet, Mitchell noticed something in Kurt's eyes as the performance came to a close...

"Thank you, Mercedes," Kurt said, "That was beautiful, your voice is stunning as usual. But, I don't believe in God."

That caught them off-guard. The question of why was on everyone's lips. However, Kurt took it upon himself to respond in a pre-emptive manner, "You've all been vocal on your beliefs. I'm simply stating mine as well. I see God as being like Santa Claus for kids."

Mitchell wasn't sure how to take this from Kurt. One thing he was sure about, though, was Quinn wouldn't like this one bit.

"If he - or she or it - is real, then he's kind of a jerk, isn't he?" Kurt kept going, "Let's face facts; He makes me gay and then his followers going around telling me it's something that I chose. Which it is insane to believe that someone would choose to be mocked every single damn day of their life."

Mitchell wondered if Quinn was silently praying for Kurt's rant to be stricken from the heavenly record books.

"Honestly, right now," Kurt told them, "I don't want nor do I need a heavenly father. I already have one, and I want him back."

"How can you be so sure?" Mercedes asked an innocent enough question, "I mean, you can't prove there's no God."

"You also can't prove there is one," he countered, "Just like you can't prove that there isn't a magic teapot floating around the dark side of the moon that has a dwarf inside of it who shoots lightning out of their boobs and reads romance novels. But, it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?"

This was so uncomfortable. Far worse than church. Well... At least a close second. Mitchell then noticed Quinn becoming visibly angry.

"Is god an evil dwarf?" Brittany asked, "Or an astronaut? I'm confused."

"We shouldn't be talking like this," Quinn stated to the group, "It's not right."

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Kurt stood, "And Mitchell by association. But, you all can believe whatever you want to. I'm not trying to tell you otherwise. As for me? It's just too far-fetched and I refuse to believe in what I see as a fairy tale to keep kids from doing bad things."

One more thing to say, "I truly appreciate your thoughts, but you can keep your prayers."

And then he walked out, leaving the rest.

**:::Mitchell's House:::**

Cheesey Steak Burritos for dinner. A delicacy that Marvin was best known for. Well, not counting the fact that everyone knew he was a conspiracy theorist teetering on the brink of endless madness. Quinn had asked to tag along for the dinner, trying to ignore the sadness she felt over Kurt, and a little something sad that Dylan had confided in her.

"He'll be fine," Marvin was sure of Burt's speedy recovery as he chomped down on the meal, "The one thing you gotta look out for, though, is those experimental drugs they pump into your system through the IV tube."

"Experimental drugs?" Quinn made the mistake of asking that question. Mitchell only rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"It happens far too often," Marvin explained his delusion, "Coma patients are used a guinea pigs for the major pharmaceutical companies. Sad truth; No one's the wiser, not even the patient."

Quinn had let curiosity get the better of her, "How do you know about this?"

"I, Marvin Milburn Mason, am living proof. I was in a coma from my football injury. Before then, I rarely bruised. Now, friggin' flick me and I'm an eggplant."

Mitchell cringed, "There has to be something better we can talk about."

"Marvin?" Quinn said, "Is it okay if I ask you a personal question?"

Had this been anyone else, Marvin would have said no. But, this wasn't anyone else. This was Mitchell's girlfriend, so an exception had to happen, "Shoot."

"Do you believe in God?"

Mitchell nearly choked on his burrito.

Marvin appeared to give it some thought, which surprised his nephew, then answered, "Yes, but I am strongly against organized religion. I believe everyone should take their own road. Find their own way, to their own personal god."

Sounded something like a Personal Jesus theory.

Marvin had to say something before the topic switched again, "Let me just say this; I personally think organized religion is a mistake. Why? Because... It's all a plot to brainwash innocent people, to rob them of their own identity. If it was up to organized religion, we'd all be sheep, right? Little mindless animals walking in rows down the streets. And, no doubt, whoever the leader was would..."

"Crap," Mitchell said abruptly, glancing at Quinn, "I complete forgot!"

"What?"

"The homework, remember?"

Quinn picked up on it, "Oh, right. Wow, I completely forgot. Sorry, Marvin. But, Mitchell and I have that homework to do."

The two kids quickly left the table, leaving ol' uncle Marvin in the dust, "Was it something I said?"

**:::Glee Club:::**

Unbelievable!

"Last week we were too sexy. This week we're too religious. We can't win. No matter what we do it causes problems."

"Now I know what Miley feels like."

Rachel spoke up, "The real tragedy taking place is that I found the single most perfect spiritual song to sing this week and now it's been torn away from me like Sophie's daughter."

Mr. Schuester had given New Directions the word that religion had no place in school. It was just too sensitive and touchy of a subject. And, it was all courtesy of Sue Sylvester and Kurt Hummel. In a sense, could you really blame Kurt, though?

"Good going, Pixie Stick," Santana with the jab.

Kurt kept quiet.

"Guys, back off Kurt, okay?" Mr. Schuester put a stop to it before it gained any steam, "He had every right to speak his mind. And, most of all, we need to support him in any way that we can."

Mitchell didn't like it any more than he liked Quinn joining the Cheerios again. It may have gone against his better judgement, but he wanted to speak his piece, "Kurt, we're all really sympathetic towards what you're going through. But, siding with Coach Sylvester isn't going to help anyone."

"Yet, you sit hand in hand with one of her Cheerios?" Kurt sharply countered, "Besides, it's helping me a lot. Now I don't have to sit around listening to all you mental patients talking about God when I know there isn't one."

"That isn't fair," Quinn stood, "And, this goes both ways. Kurt, we all feel awful. But, how can we respect your beliefs when you obviously don't respect ours?"

"Quite the conundrum," Jack commented, "And exactly why religion should be kept out of school."

**:::The Hospital:::**

Mitchell, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Carole, Mercedes and Dylan had all joined together at Burt's bedside to pray for him. Just after Rachel finished singing her song, everyoned bowed their heads in silence, ready to officially begin the...

"What is going on in here?" Kurt walked in, obviously angered.

"We were just praying for your dad," Rachel explained.

Mercedes expanded the explanation, "We're all from different denominations and religions. So, we figured one of us is bound to reach someone."

"I didn't ask you to do this," Kurt was nearly in tears.

"Kurt, we all care about your father," Mitchell said, standing behind Quinn and next to Finn.

"Honey, I know you're upset about what's happening," Carole said, "I get it, I understand. But, these are your friends. And, friends help out, even when you don't ask."

"We've all felt so helpless, and wanted to do something," Quinn said, "And this is the only thing we could think of doing."

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" a special nurse entered the crowded hospital room, "Are you ready?"

Kurt explained the situation to his friends, "She's going to try accupuncture. There's a significant chance that it may improve the circulation to my dad's brain. Astonishingly, needles pierce the skin better than psalms. So, can you please leave now?"

**:::Glee Club:::**

The next Glee meeting for New Directions was a bit of an eventful one. And, it all started with Mr. Schuester announcing to everyone that Finn had reclaimed his position at Quarterback for the McKinley Titans.

"Too bad that kid with the huge mouth basically had to have his arm ripped off for it to happen," Puck being Puck, "But, it's good to have you back in the saddle, brother."

Then came Kurt's turn to address the group, "Um, I wanted to thank everyone for your kind e-mails and queries about my dad. But, sadly, for your information, his condition remains the same. I need to express myself... So, with your permission, Mr. Schue, I've prepared a number for the occasion."

"Of course, Kurt," Will stepped aside.

"On the day of my mom's funeral, when they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her. And, I remember I looked up at my dad and I just wanted him to say something... anything. Just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And, he just took my hand and squeezed it. And, just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me was enough to get me through. This song is for my dad."

Everyone was touched by Kurt's performance. It seemed to strike a chord within each of them. Dylan got up and gave Kurt a hug, no one daring to spit a joke. Then Dylan asked and received permission to sing a song. Once he finished, everyone applauded. Then it was Jack's turn to sing his song, which also received applause.

This trio of songs got Mitchell to thinking about what he and Quinn agreed to do before tragedy struck Kurt so heavily. So, once the Glee meeting was finished, Mitchell asked Quinn to hang back. And once the coast was clear, he began...

"Do you think... Your church would be against us doing a song?" he just came right out with it.

Quinn was nearly floored immediately, "What?"

"I want to sing with you," Mitchell said, somewhat shyly, "Since the assignment is pretty much shot by this point, what if we sang at your church? Do they let people do that?"

Quinn smiled warmly, "Yes, they do. Only acoustic, but they do."

"You think they'll let us?"

**:::Church:::**

He couldn't recall being this nervous in quite awhile. There was Mitchell and Quinn sitting on stools at the head of the church, all eyes upon them, dressed in their Sunday best. In Mitchell's arms and lap was an acoustic guitar.

"A friend of ours is going through a very difficult time," Quinn explained into a microphone that was just a little too loud for her and Mitchell's liking, "There's been a lot of talk around us lately about God, faith and what everyone believes in or doesn't believe in. It inspired us to ask if we could sing this song for you. Hopefully, everyone enjoys it."

"Ready?" Quinn whispered to her boyfriend and he nodded. Then he began playing.

"_I love the way that your heart breaks,_" Quinn sang softly, "_With every injustice and deadly fate. Praying it all will be new,_" her voice began raising in volume, "_And living like it all depends on you._"

"_Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again. And only surrender will help you now. I love you, please see and believe again._"

Quinn sounded beautiful as Mitchell kept playing, "_I love that you're never satisfied, with face value wisdom and happy lies. You take what they say and go back and cry. You're so close to me that you nearly died._"

Judy watched as Quinn and Mitchell performed their song. It brought a tear to her eyes. After going through so much the last year and nearly losing Mitchell over the Summer break when his parents moved away, it made Judy so happy to see her daughter so happy. It was genuine. It was great. And it made a world of difference.

"_Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again. And only surrender will help you now. I love you, please see and believe again._"

Quinn and Mitchell together for the bridge, "_They don't have to understand you. Be still. Wait and Know, I understand you. Be still. Be still!_"

"_Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again. And only surrender will help you now. The flood gates are breaking and pouring out!_"

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the small performance.

"_Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again. Right where I want you to be again. I love you, please see and believe again._"

The ending of the song, "_Here you are down on your knees, trying to find air to breathe. Right where I want you to be again. See and believe!_"

The church applauded calmly, not wanting to get too noisy. Still, it felt good. And, as they looked into each others eyes, Mitchell and Quinn felt closer than ever.

**:::That Night:::**

Under usual circumstances, Quinn's mother wasn't too keen on company Sunday nights. But, given everything that happened this past week, she was willing to relax her rules a bit. This gave Mitchell the perfect opportunity to bring over his Big Bang Theory DVD's.

Sheldon was going through his trademark Penny knocking when Quinn let out a laugh. The first big laugh of the night. In fact, the first big laugh Mitchell had heard all week...

"I told you," he said, an arm around her as they sat together on the expensive couch, her head resting against his chest, "Funniest show on TV right now."

"What do you think of her?" Quinn wondered.

"Who?" Mitchell played dumb.

"Oh, who," Quinn rolled her eyes, "The blonde girl."

"Oh, Penny," Mitchell chuckled, "Nothing, why?"

"Nothing?" Quinn cocked a brow. Whenever you asked your boyfriend what they thought of a girl and they said nothing, that meant they very much thought of something that they didn't want you to know.

Mitchell sighed, "Okay, okay. She's hot. No Mila Kunis ala Black Swan, but I digress."

Quinn laughed again, "Oh, stop."

"Quinnie?" Judy came into the room, "She couldn't stay on the line. But, Mercedes called. She said that Burt woke up and he's stable."

Mitchell and Quinn looked at each other, relief washing over the both of them. Then they hugged.

Thank God.

_**GLEE: A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II**_

_Song is "Again" by such a good band called Flyleaf. _

_I decided to relax a little bit on this chapter. Mitchell and Quinn's little story was going to be a lot heavier, but I saw no point. The episode is serious enough as it is. Why make it darker when it doesn't need to be, right? So, there you go._

_Quick writing note. Just wanted to plug a couple things cause I'm shameless like that. I have a reboot of Smallville with Kara in Clark's place called "Smallville: Kara Kent" . It's actually very old, but I recently started working on it again (thankfully). And I'll also be eventually starting "A Different Pint of Blood" . Which will take the concept of A Different Point of View and apply it to another favorite show of mine... True Blood. Of course, you'll have to be fans of these shows to be into them. But, whatever, figured I'd throw 'em out there just in case._

_Final note, Infamous 2 on PS3 is... to quoth the Miz... "AWESOME!"_


	4. Duets

**GLEE: A Different Point Of View Part II **

**Chapter 4 - "Duets" **

Another New Directions meeting was about to happen. All the members had gathered in the choir room, all the typical couples sitting together. It was all idle chit-chat as they waited for Mr. Schuester to arrive. For whatever reason, he had been a few minutes late. The bell had actually already rang. He hadn't been late all year, so it was a little peculiar.

"It's probably something to do with Puck," Tina said as she sat next to Mike Chang, "I mean, Puck's obviously not here, either."

"I wonder what he did now?" Mitchell asked.

"I got five on egging the short bus again," Artie raised a hand.

"I heard someone got an atomic wedgie before school," Finn mentioned, Rachel holding his hand, "If we're betting, put me down for five on that."

"I'm all about Puck," Santana was her typically irritated self, "But, seriously, if he's doing something to make these meetings longer than they already are, then I might have to cut him off."

"Yeah," Dylan rolled his eyes, "That'll happen."

"He's a problem," Jack said, "In fact; Let me say it right now... I wish Puckerman would just get arrested!"

"That's not nice, Jack," Rachel scolded her friend gently.

Another moment or two later, Mr. Schuester finally walked into the music room, "Sorry I'm late, everyone. I just had an impromptu meeting with Principal Figgins. Bad news, guys. Puck's in Juvie."

Jack's eyes went wide and a boyish smile spread across his lips as he stood and pointed a finger up to the ceiling, "And now I want a light-saber!"

Nothing. Well... Other than everyone looking at him cockeyed. He then simply cleared his throat, straightened his collar and sat back down.

"A light-saber? Really, Harmon?" Mitchell's two cents.

Quinn couldn't believe this about Puck, while at the very same time it made all the sense in the world, "What did he do?"

"He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store, then made off with the ATM," Mr. Schuester explained.

A lot of the members laughed, but this was a serious matter. It could prove a hefty blow to their chances in future competitions.

"And right now," Mr. Schuester continued after the short laugh settled down into silence, "It's unknown how long he's gonna be in there."

"He might be the dumbest person on this planet, and that's coming from me," Brittany remarked.

"Guys!" Mr. Schuester didn't like this subject being looked at lightly, "Let's have a little sympathy?"

"For a guy who puts his needs before the team's?" Finn was pissed off, "No, Mr. Schue. This is bull. We need his voice and his bad-boy stage presence."

"I'm with Finn," Mitchell said, "Selfish and stupid aren't strong enough words."

"Guys," Mr. Schuester stood back up, "Listen, let's not look at this as a crisis, okay? Let's turn a negative into a positive."

"How?" Quinn asked, Mitchell nodding as he sat next to her, "You said it before; We need to be stronger than ever. And we can't do that without Puck."

"I'm new," Dylan said, "And even I know that Quinn has a point."

"This is how," Mr. Schue had one of those about-to-drop-a-surprise smiles on his face, "Welcome our newest member, Sam Evans!"

Not a second later, in ran the boy that Finn had tried to get into the club last month. In fact, he had kind of entered like he was just introduced at the NBA All-Star game. Little weird, at least to Mitchell. He smirked at his little mental jab and looked to Quinn, when he instantly noticed the look in her eyes. Like... She was happy to see this kid joining New Directions.

"How's it going?" Sam shook Mr. Schuester's hand, "I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham."

What in the world?

"Oh wow," Santana spoke as these awkward vibes generously filled the room, "He's got zero game."

A minute following, Sam was sitting with Finn and Rachel while Mr. Schuester was busy at the white board...

"All right," he finished writing, "What's a duet?"

"A blanket," Brittany answered, one-hundred percent sure of herself.

"Close, but not quite," Mr. Schuester responded, "A duet is a song typically sung by two people. More often than not, a male and female. But, there have been times where same sex duets have done well, if not better than what is usually seen."

Out of instinct, everyone happened to glance at Kurt for a moment. Which was just so wrong that it had to be immediately ignored and forgotten.

Mr. Schuester kept going, "The singers complement each other. They push each other to be better. Now, some people might think..."

Mitchell zoned out, trying to justify the way in which Quinn was sneaking a number of peeks at Sam. And, sadly, vice-versa. Which, okay, truth be told, there were those times when Mitchell would sneak a peek at Rachel or one of the other ladies of New Directions. But... Just... Ugh... Talk about the shoe being on the other foot. He was not cool with this, but maybe he was just letting his own insecurities and jealousy run amuck on his imagination?

After all, he was also sneaking peeks at Sam. In fact, everyone was. Maybe it was just curiosity for the new guy? Like last year when Mitchell was the new guy.

"So," Mr. Schuester finished, "This week's assignment; Pair up and sing a duet. And, since you all seemed to love our little Defying Gravity diva-off last year, I'm making this a competition. And listen to the prize..."

"It better not be matching vests from your own personal collection," Santana said.

"Dinner for two, on me, at Breadstix!"

The Glee Club loved that idea. Every single one of them, especially Santana.

**:::In The Halls::: **

"So, what are we singing?"

Mitchell was pleasantly surprised to hear that question come from Quinn. Not so much because he worried she would want someone else for a duet partner. But, more so because he wasn't sure if it would be too corny to just come out and say it like that. Like make him seem too needy or something.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "Whaddya think?"

"I don't know, either," she faintly smiled, "Which is kind of the reason why I was asking you?"

"Oh."

They both caught a peek at the newest member of New Directions, Sam Evans, rounding the corner. Not for nothing, Mitchell looked away a lot sooner than Quinn did.

"Well," she re-focused, "Think of something soon. A date at Breadstix would be fantastic right about now."

"Totally." and they went their separate ways, Mitchell left with something to think about.

**:::Choir Room::: **

Finn and Rachel had literally just finished rehearsing their duet. And, they could feel it instantly. This competition was theirs for the taking. There would be no stopping them. They just felt it... They just knew... They just...

"... Have to throw the competition," Rachel shocked the hell out of Finn, the sincerity on her face assuring him it was the truth.

"What?" he needed to hear it again to make sure she actually said what he thought she did.

"I'm not a nice person," Rachel frowned, taking a seat, "I'm selfish, I'm only really generous if there's something in it for me. I'm a bad girl. And not in a popular Santana sort of way, either."

"Yeah," Finn wasn't taking her seriously, "But, I still like you."

"You're different," she said, "You're kind and open and good-hearted. Well... It's made me want to be a better person."

"This is kinda freaking me out a little. Why are you saying these things? And why did you say we have to throw the competition?"

"The cold hard truth is that if we want to win at Nationals, then Sam has to win this contest. He has to feel like he belongs, and the team has to believe in him. I hate to say it, but I can already see a lot of potential in him. And, it's potential that we need if we're going to win. So, he has to believe in himself and the team has to believe in him, too."

"Wow, Rachel," Finn had to admit, "I've never seen you like this. I'm kind of impressed."

"Well, like I said, you inspired me."

"So, okay, what do we do?" the scheming started, "I mean, he's not gonna win with Kurt as his partner. He's also not gonna survive another week here. Azimio and Karofsky will tear him up."

"You talk to Kurt and Sam," Rachel said, the gears spinning.

"I'll try. Wait a minute... Who's gonna be his partner?"

"Quinn."

"Whoah," Finn stood up, not okay with that idea, "That's not cool, Rachel. You know how Mitchell is. His confidence gets blown and we're screwed."

"Which is why I'm going to talk to him, and explain to him that the most important thing for New Directions is Sam's confidence getting built up."

"I don't know," Finn shook his head, "We're treading thin ice with this. And it kinda feels like we're manipulating them. And... I don't like it."

"Mitchell will understand."

"Rachel, Quinn is everything to him. I mean... _everything_. He's gonna end up getting jealous and mad. And, the last thing we need is another rivalry."

"Like I said; Mitchell will understand. And, once he does, he'll talk to Quinn."

Finn sighed, not feeling good about this but still going along, "Okay, fine, I'm in. But, we have to be really careful. It's like a mine-field."

**:::In the Halls::: **

Quinn Fabray was walking down the halls en route to her next class, pondering possible song choices for her duet with Mitchell when she saw it. Azimio and Dave Karofsky slamming Sam Evans with a Code Red. At first, she was content with just walking by and flashing a sympathetic glance. But, on second thought, she decided to hang back and help the new boy out a little.

"My first one," Sam remarked, shaking the shock, slushee running down his face and shirt, "And definitely ten times worse than I imagined."

"C'mon," she said softly, leading him by the hand to the bathroom. Once inside, she started washing out the slushee for him, "The blueberry flavor is the absolute worst. Especially if it gets down your pants. I looked like a creature out of Avatar down there when I got slusheed."

"I saw Avatar, like, six times," he said with a smile.

"Oh," she noticed the way he was looking at her, "Anyway, you'll get used to it after awhile. Just remember to bring a change of clothes."

Sam wiped his face dry with the towel, "You're the head cheerleader. Why even bother with Glee? I mean, you don't need it, right?"

She dabbed at a few bits and pieces he missed, "I like to sing. And the fact is... Those guys - _one in particular_ - were pretty cool to me last year when I wasn't on top. What's the point of being popular when you can't do what you want?"

"Lor menari," Sam said abruptly.

Quinn cocked a curious brow.

"It means you have pretty eyes," he explained, "It's Na'vi."

This was drastically uncomfortable. What was she doing? She shouldn't have even offered to help. The bottoms of her shoes felt cold from the thin ice.

"The Avatar language," then he repeated himself, "Lor menari."

"I have a boyfriend!" Quinn blurted loudly, instantly scolding herself, "Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that."

Sam caught on, "The _one in particular_?"

Quinn nodded slowly, now looking away, "Mitchell Mason."

**:::Art Class::: **

"Have you guys picked out a song to sing?"

"Nope."

Mitchell had just finished explaining the recent Glee assignment to Michelle. Of course, she had to ask the million dollar question of what song would they be singing for the competition. As was the case, Mitchell had no honest clue. Not even a general idea.

Still a couple minutes to kill as Mr. Grunch spoke with another teacher in the hallway and other students piled into the class...

"I keep talking about myself a lot," Mitchell said, sighing, "Distract me, my fellow artist, what's new with you?"

Michelle shrugged. But, it wasn't a casual shrug, though. It was the type of the shrug that usually meant... There actually is something new, I don't wanna talk about it, though. Actually, I kind of do... But I'm hoping you'll pressure me into talking about it, because I'm too freakin' shy to come out with it by myself.

"Mitchell?" Michelle asked, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" then he realized, "Oh... Staring off into space."

"Hey, let me ask you," Michell said, "Does anyone ever give you a hard time about that?"

Mitchell chuckled, "It gets me a healthy dose of teasing. Yeah."

"Does it ever make anyone mad when you do that?" an odd question to ask, "Like, really mad?"

"Umm," the boy thought about it, "I don't think so. I mean, it annoys them, but they don't get mad. Why? Someone hasslin' you about spacing?" he asked in a humorous tone.

"No," she replied sharply, turning away for a second.

Okay, someone was definitely hassling Michelle. But, why was she acting so odd about it?

Mitchell was ready to dig for a little information on the subject, when out of nowhere, Rachel was sitting in front of him and Michelle. Very ninja.

"Holy crap!" Michelle was spooked, falling over in her chair.

Rachel gasped, wincing, "Sorry!"

"I'm good!" Michelle replied.

"Wow, she really is like a clone," Rachel mumbled to herself before addressing the reason why she was in that room to begin with, "Mitchell, we need to talk."

"Actually... Class is about to start in, like, thirty seconds," Mitchell said.

Rachel disagreed, shaking her head.

Mitchell nodded his head.

Rachel repeated her horizontal head movement.

Now Mitchell and Michelle were both moving their heads vertically.

"Your class should be starting five minutes late," Rachel explained as the bell rang and there was no sign of Mr. Grunch anywhere.

Michelle cocked a brow, "Where's..."

"That's confidential," Rachel said.

Mitchell became fearful, "What did you do with Mr. Grunch?"

"I refer you to my previous statement."

Mitchell sighed, trying to fathom where Mr. Grunch was and how big of a lawsuit New Directions may have to face in the future, "All right. What's up?"

"Do you remember how it felt being the new kid in Glee?" the tiny diva asked, and Mitchell nodded, appearing unsure of where this was heading, "Do you remember how long it took to adjust and truly fit in? It was barely in time for Sectionals."

"Where is this going, Rachel?"

"I truly believe that for us to reach our full potential as a whole, Sam has to win the Duets competition."

"With Kurt as his partner, he probably will," Mitchell responded, Michelle nodding in agreement.

"That's the thing," Rachel explained further, "I think Sam and Kurt partnering up is a bad decision."

"That's kinda rude," Michelle commented.

"It's time to face facts," Rachel found herself speaking to both students, but feeling like she were actually only talking to one, "We live in a world that is neither comfortable with homosexual people or Glee Clubs. Combining the two of them is like soda and pop rocks."

"Okay," time to trim the fat, "I get it; You want Sam to win the competition so he'll feel like he belongs. You also don't want him getting taunted for singing a duet with a dude. So... Why are we having this conversation?"

"Sam has to win," Rachel repeated.

"You want Quinn and I to throw the competition?" Mitchell didn't like it, but he was willing to go along with the plan. Honestly, he didn't see them winning, anyway.

However, that wasn't the whole plan, "Not Quinn."

Mitchell and Michelle were confused.

Rachel took a deep breath, biting the bullet, "Sam should be partners with Quinn, so..."

"No!" Mitchell suddenly hated the idea, "Are you crazy? Wait, don't answer that."

"She is crazy," Michelle accused, "Crazy crazy crazy!"

"I am not crazy," Rachel defended herself, "Mitchell, if there was a duet contest last year when you joined... Wouldn't your confidence have skyrocketed if you won it with Quinn?"

"Of course. But..."

"It would be for the best," Rachel kept it going, "Sam has talent and charm. We need someone like him to help us win this year. If he loses the competition and is hounded by the jocks, then he'll quit. Then we'll be scrambling to fill his spot and everything will crumble down around us like a poorly crafted popsicle stick castle."

"I hate to say it, but she has a point," Michelle spoke up, Rachel smiling.

"Oh my god," Mitchell couldn't believe his ears, "You're supposed to always be on my side. That's what the whole sidekick shtick is about."

"Sidekick?" Michelle questioned, "You think of me as your sidekick?"

"Yeah," Mitchell answered like it was no big deal.

"We barely know each other to be all Batman and Robin."

"I thinking more... Booth and Bones."

"Oh," Michelle chuckled, "I love that show! How about when Sweets had to..."

"Focus!" Rachel shouted, warranting a look from the rest of the class, who were all wondering where in the world Mr. Grunch was.

"Seriously, where is our teacher?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not letting Quinn go," Mitchell told Rachel, "Besides, if I did, I wouldn't have a partner. Which means I would fail."

"Just do what Jack is doing," Rachel referred to Jack performing with a recorded version of himself.

"I'm so not that creative," Mitchell dismissed.

"I'll sing with you!" Michelle blurted before realizing she was thinking out loud, "Uhh... I mean... I would, if I was in Glee. Which I'm not."

Mitchell and Rachel both eyed her curiously before returning to each other and the conversation at hand, "Mitchell, really think about this. It's very important that Sam wins the competition. And, his only chance at that is with Quinn. You know how good she is."

Mitchell hated this. The competition was going to mark the first time that Quinn and Mitchell sang together in front of the club. Well... Was supposed to. Mitchell understood what Rachel was saying and the importance of Sam winning. But, to give up Quinn to do so? More importantly, to give up Quinn to Sam? The boy that all the New Directions female members - and Kurt - were fawning over?

**:::Glee Club::: **

Another New Directions meeting had come to a close. This time around, Santana and Mercedes threw down an impressive performance. If it was any indication, then the competition for this... errr... competition, was going to be tough.

Mitchell and Quinn stayed behind while the rest of the club left. Quinn could already tell by the look in her boyfriend's eyes that he was about to ignite a serious conversation.

"I had a couple ideas for duets," Quinn jump started the conversation, "What if we did..."

Mitchell cut her off, "Maybe we shouldn't be partners?"

Talk about a surprise. Quinn was downright stunned, "What do you mean?"

Wow, this was hard, "I don't think it's fair for us to be partners. I mean, with dating and..."

That did not fly a foot off the ground, "Finn and Rachel? Mike and Tina? Jack and himself? What's love got to do with it, Mitchell?"

Mitchell sighed, "Last year, it took me a long time to really fit in. And, we almost lost Sectionals because of it. Sam needs to feel wanted, like he belongs with us. I think the best chance of him feeling like that is if he sings a duet with you."

Quinn felt humiliated, like she was being used, like... "Oh my god, you're trying to whore me out, aren't you?"

"No," Mitchell quickly answered, "It's not like that! Look, I'm just thinking of the team."

"Who put you up to this?" Quinn wanted an answer.

"Nobody," Mitchell covered for Rachel, "I just figured with Kurt dropping out as his partner..."

"I want to sing with you," Quinn angrily glared, "I can't believe this. I feel so..."

"Don't make a big deal out of it," Mitchell started with the anger as well, "It doesn't have to..."

Quinn felt the mixture of sad, angry and hurt all at once, "We were finally a happy couple. There was zero drama, zero problems. Everything was fine. But now you pull this. If you don't want to sing with me, then fine. But, at least have the balls to tell me the truth."

"I did!" Mitchell exclaimed, "What, you think I don't want to be your partner? Because I do! More than anything, but sometimes things are more important than other things. And, right now, making the team stronger is more important than..."

"Us?" Quinn finished his thought, disgusted when he didn't correct her, "Oh my god, I can't believe you."

"Quinn..."

"No, you know what? Wish granted. Because, right now, I have no desire to be around you, let alone sing with you." and then she was out of the room.

Pissed off, frustrated, Mitchell kicked over a chair. And, in pure Mitchell Mason fashion, ended up tripping and falling, landing with a smack on the hard floor.

When it rains... It pours.

**:::Elsewhere::: **

Trying to keep herself composed following the conversation with Mitchell, Quinn was on her way to the restroom to freshen up when she happened to spot Sam Evans plucking away at a guitar in an empty classroom. Maybe it was due to her being angry at Mitchell, or maybe it was something else, but Quinn decided to walk in.

Sam looked up from the strings, "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Quinn greeted quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked innocently, sensing something was off, "Because you look..."

"I'm fine," Quinn shrugged her shoulders, not desiring to dive into details about her relationship with Mitchell, "What are you doing?"

Sam's turn to shrug his shoulders, "Just practicing."

"For?" she was curious, considering that Kurt was planning a special performance by himself.

"I thought I might still do a song," Sam explained, appearing optimistic but a little bummed out, "I mean, it's not like I was gonna win the competition anyway, right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"C'mon," Sam knew the truth of the matter, "New guy? Haven't really fit in yet, haven't..."

"You're the starting Quarterback," Quinn pointed out, "Plus, Finn's your number one fan."

Sam chuckled, "I don't know. I guess my confidence just isn't built up yet or something. Besides, I'm not starting anymore. Remember?"

Quinn thought of what Mitchell had been saying in the choir room. Maybe there was a point to be made, after all, "So, how do you like being in Glee so far?"

"It's cool," he said, but then switched gears slightly, "But, uhh... is there always this much drama?"

Quinn smiled, amused by that question, "I wish I could say no."

"I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a mistake," he said.

"You're not feeling it yet," Quinn acknowledged, "Honestly, it took me awhile to get into it, too. But, I'm glad I did."

"Yeah, well, I guess that I'll adjust," Sam went back to his guitar, "Just wish I had a partner for the competition. Kinda sucks to flunk the first assignment, too."

Opportunity was knocking at Quinn Fabray's door. But, would she answer? Did she even want to answer? Taking in a deep breath that Sam didn't notice, Quinn stepped forward, "I could use a partner, too."

Sam was confused, "Wait, what about that Mitchell kid? I figured you two..."

"Not anymore," Quinn shook her head.

A spark of hope flickered inside Sam, "Oh, okay, in that case..."

"No," she put a stop to that, though it was flattering that he felt that way about her, "We're still together. Just... Not... Duet partners."

"Oh," embarrassing, but he'd get over it, "So, do you really wanna be partners? Or am I reading this thing entirely wrong?"

Quinn nodded her head.

"What if we win, though?" this felt kind of wrong, "Who gets to go to Breadstix?"

She looked at him a bit peculiar until responding, "Both of us."

"In that case, I'm already looking forward to it."

"I thought you didn't have your confidence built yet?" Quinn smirked faintly.

"Mitchell."

Quinn sighed, "Will be frustrated, but he'll get over it."

"If you say so," Sam said then got ready to practice.

"What song?" Quinn asked.

"I had one in mind, but now I'm not so sure it's appropriate," he answered.

"What is it?"

"Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat."

Oh, okay, definitely not appropriate. But then, something occurred to Quinn. Maybe singing this song with Sam would force Mitchell to wise up. Yeah, if he wanted her to perform with Sam so badly, then she had to make it worthwhile, right? It was what he wanted, not her. With that in mind...

"Sounds good."

"Do you know how to play guitar?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, well, I just had an idea for some choreography," he stood right next to her, sticking the neck of the instrument in front of her, "Just put your fingers there and there."

Quinn obliged, not sure how she felt about this. Had she stepped in too deep?

Sam then started strumming the guitar as Quinn held down the proper notes and switched when told to by Sam. And, as this happened, there was electricity happening between the two of them. Electricity that brought their faces close... then closer...

"I can't do this!" Quinn jumped back, catching herself before making a horrible mistake, "I'm sorry, I thought I would be okay with this, but I'm not."

"No," Sam didn't want her feeling bad, "It's my fault. I took advantage of the situation. You're with Mitchell, I shouldn't even be thinking of..."

"It's okay," she backed out of the room, "Just... I'm sorry. I made a mistake... And, I don't want to sing with you."

**:::Locker Room::: **

"You almost kissed her? Major Glee party foul, dude."

The next day had come and Sam was busy throwing punches at the bag in the locker room in an attempt to burn off some steam. On the other side of the bag was Finn, who had just heard about the incident from Quinn earlier in the day, and promised not to let Mitchell know about it.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have, I know about Mitchell," Sam defended himself, though he felt the blame could be placed on him, "But, she was sending me these vibes. It was like... Like... She wanted me to. Those eyes, dude. Those eyes."

"Look, I get it, she's hot," Finn understood, "But, trust me, that's not what I had in mind when I said you should try and partner up with her."

"I know. Look, it's probably for the best that she backed out. The last thing I need is Mitchell looking for a fight."

"Don't worry about Mitchell," Finn assured Sam, "Don't worry about dating. What this is about is you singing with Quinn to raise your musical rep with the group. I mean, even if you came in second... It would still go a long way."

"Second?" Sam questioned.

Finn smiled, "Yeah, man."

"Why second?"

"Well... Rachel and I pretty much have the competition locked down."

"Second, huh?"

Finn grinned, knowing he now had Sam hooked.

**:::Bathroom::: **

"Hello, Quinn."

"What the hell do you want?"

Quinn was in the bathroom freshening up when Rachel approached her. The look in Miss Berry's eyes told the tale of a girl with something to talk about...

"What's this I hear about you backing out of a duet with Sam?"

"How did you kn..." she shook her head, "Never mind that. Why do you care?"

"I know why you said no," Rachel feigned compassion, "It's because of Mitchell, isn't it?"

Quinn was already annoyed, "Of course it's because of Mitchell."

"Well, let me say that I think a lot of Mitchell," Rachel said, "But, I think he may have recently been holding you back."

Quinn cocked a brow.

"Glee-wise, I mean," Rachel somewhat corrected herself, "You haven't been gunning for any solo's at all this year. You haven't been pushing to the front like everyone else."

The Head Cheerio listened closely.

"Maybe it's just me. Maybe I just expected more. But, to me, it feels like... I don't know... You're too comfortable and complacent."

"What is this really about?" Quinn's eyes narrowed, "You're never thinking of someone else like this. Let alone me. What's your game?"

"Okay," Rachel took a deep breath, playing it like she was attempting to summon the bravery to say what she was going to, "I feel I'm at my best when I'm being pushed. And, honestly, I don't feel like there's much competition for me. I realize that, sure, Kurt was phenomenal, as was Jack. But, really? Is my biggest competition going to be two boys going it solo for a duet?"

"I don't buy it," Quinn being honest, "There's something else going on. You're up to..." the light bulb over her head, "... It was you, wasn't it? You're the one that told Mitchell to talk me into singing with Sam."

Uh-oh!

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rachel said, turning the other cheek and quickly walking out of the bathroom, leaving behind a glaring Quinn Fabray.

"Fine," Quinn said, touching up her make-up in the mirror, "Everyone thinks they can manipulate me into doing what they want? Whatever, I'll give them exactly what they want."

**:::In the Halls:::**

Just after finishing up with talking to Rachel and Finn, respectively, Sam and Quinn met each other in the hallways en route to their next classes. They both had something to say, but it was Sam who spoke first...

"I'm sorry about what happened," he said, looking for forgiveness, "I crossed a line, and it was just a real lousy thing for me to do. You're with Mitchell, and I'm going to respect that from now on. Though, I should say, you might want to try sunglasses while we're around each other."

"Good," she replied, "Now that that's out of the way, we can focus on our duet for the competition."

They both smiled and walked away together. In the background, Finn and Rachel watched with satisfied expressions. Even further in the background, Mitchell watched with sad eyes. It felt like...

**:::Art Class::: **

"... I'm giving her away to suit other people's needs."

Mitchell sighed, sitting back in his chair, hands over his face and then accidentally leaning a little too far back, effectively landing on the floor for the second time this week.

"Holy..." Michelle bent over to help him up, yet ended up tipping in her chair and falling on top of him, right across his stomach.

"Oof!" the wind officially blew out of Mitchell's body, eyes going wide.

Making matters all the worse was Mr. Grunch now standing over his two students, a disapproving look on his face and hands on his hips, "On your own time, M & M."

Mitchell and Michelle - ignoring the chant of M&M - dusted themselves off, composed themselves and then took their seats as Mr. Grunch officially began the class.

"We have a Finchel name," Michelle mumbled, cheeks red with humiliation.

Mitchell could only sigh and sit back in his chair. However, he then stopped, once it became apparent that he might possibly repeat the very same accident that took place mere seconds ago.

**:::Glee Club::: **

Minus Mitchell, New Directions was buzzing about the incident from Art Class. Yes, it had happened only last period, but the news had spread faster than a cold virus through a Kindergarten. In fact, it was such a hot topic that it made it possible for everyone to ignore the outlandish outfits Finn and Rachel were wearing.

"I heard they were all over each other," Santana was amused, "A make-out session right there on the spot."

Quinn was fuming, though she didn't believe what Santana said.

"I heard they were dry humping each other on the floor," Brittany, "Like dry-hump-back whales."

Mike looked at her in confusion. Did she ever hear what she was saying?

"I heard that she jumped right on top of him," Kurt's turn.

"Guys," Dylan stood up, knowing this could get ugly, "I'm sure it was just some random accident. I don't know Mitchell or Michelle very..."

"You mean M&M," Mercedes corrected.

Quinn remained tight-lipped and furious.

Dylan resumed, "Whatever. Like I was saying... I don't know them very well, but I do know they're both accident-prone."

"True, but Bambi and Mitchell are..."

"Whoah," Finn was first to speak on it, "You just called him by his name."

"Wait," Rachel corrected, "No, he didn't. He called Mitchell... Bambi. He called Michelle... Mitchell."

"My head's starting to hurt," Sam leaned forward, suddenly dizzy.

"You'll get used to it," Artie assured him.

"As I was saying," Jack reclaimed the group's attention, "Errr... What was I saying, now?"

"There you are," Quinn immediately got up from her seat and walked over to Mitchell when he entered the choir room, "What happened? Did you, like, try to get back at me for deciding to partner with Sam, after all?"

Mitchell shook his head, "No. I fell backwards in my chair and Michelle tried to help me, but she ended up falling on me. It was just a stupid accident."

"No making out and dry humping?" Santana wondered, "Boring. What's the opposite of wanky?"

"Sorry to disappoint," Mitchell's sarcastic reply, taking a seat next to Jack.

At that point, Mr. Schuester walked in and the class could officially begin. To kick things off was the long awaited yet not anticipated duet by Rachel and Finn. And... It was just... Awful. Everyone was uncomfortable, disgusted, and overall offended by the entire performance.

By the time they end had come, people had some grievances to air out...

"That was pretty rude," Sam spoke.

"Like, really rude," Tina added.

"I feel dirty," Mitchell shivered.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you," Quinn said.

Dylan agreed, "Yeah. Well... Not Rachel, that would be wrong. But, I wanted to punch Finn."

"What were you guys thinking?" Mr. Schuester stood up, "What you two did was really really inappropriate."

After Rachel and Finn expressed obviously false shock over everyone not liking their performance, it was time for the main event. The time had come for Quinn and Sam to sing their duet...

"Okay," Sam said as they got into place, "I just want to say that I know there's been some controversy this week. I'm told it happens often here, but I just need to get something off my chest. Mitchell, dude, I don't want there to be any bad blood between us. So, I want you to know that as soon as this week is over, I'm gonna back off."

"It's cool," it wasn't, but Mitchell lied just to move on.

Then Sam and Quinn started singing. The song choice felt like someone took an exacto knife and pierced Mitchell's damn heart. And, as the song progressed, the pain got worse and worse until finally... Mitchell had to leave the room. But, he couldn't. So, he ate his words, sat on his hands, and tried to think of a happy place.

Finn leaned in close to Rachel's ear, "I can't help feeling like we made a big mistake."

"It'll be fine," she responded in a whisper as well, "It's just one song."

**:::Breadstix::: **

"What have I done?" Mitchell whined, head dropping forward as he bounced it off the table.

"I have to say," Michelle was seated with him as they sat in a far corner, "I don't think they're considering this a date."

"She hasn't talked to me since yesterday," Mitchell announced, "And all of this because of stupid Rachel."

"No," Michelle disagreed.

"No?"

"No," she shook her head for emphasis, "You could have said no."

"I did," Mitchell corrected his friend, "But, I eventually said yes."

"You could have went against it completely," she said.

"The team..."

"Would have been fine if Sam didn't win. Just like he would have. I know you're friends with Rachel and all, but she's wrong on this one."

"It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Yes, it does."

"Okay, seriously, sidekicks aren't supposed to disagree this much."

"You're going to lose Quinn, Mitchell," she wanted to help, "As long as you keep doubting yourself, keep following other people's orders and fall back on bad habits, you're going to end up losing her."

Mitchell knew Michelle had a point. Quinn did favor confidence. She did like a guy who was sure of himself and knew how to take care of things. A guy that could take charge when needed. A guy that wasn't Mitchell. A guy more like Sam.

Michelle sighed inwardly, watching helplessly as Mitchell stared at Quinn. Why did the one guy she really liked in this school have to be in love with the head cheerleader? When was it going to be her turn? When was she going to...

"I'm sorry about this," he said suddenly, taking her away from her thoughts, "If you want to go home..."

"I don't want to go home," a unintentional frown formed, "Trust me."

"Is there something going on?" Mitchell asked.

"What do you mean?" she played dumb.

"I mean, I..."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn had approached the two friends, though her anger was targeted on Mitchell, "Spying on me? Why? This is what you wanted, right? You wanted Sam and I to win the dinner."

"You're my girlfriend!" Mitchell shouted without thinking of the other customers, "Sorry, sorry."

"Exactly. So, why are you trying to push me away?"

"It was all Rachel's idea. I didn't even want to..."

"Then why didn't you say no?" Quinn seemed more hurt than angry, "We're in a relationship together, Mitchell. You have no obligation to her. When I was practically begging you to see a dentist, it took you forever. When I was asking you to come to church, it took you forever. But, hold everything, when Rachel friggin' Berry comes a callin'..."

Michelle felt more awkward than she could ever remember feeling before. Thankfully, that's when she spotted Sam gesturing for her to go along with him.

"I was thinking of the team."

"Yes, you were. But, guess what? When Rachel thinks of the team... It means she's thinking of herself. That's how she is. That's who she is."

"Fine, okay, I shouldn't have gone along with it," Mitchell admitted, "What do I do about it now? I'm sorry. I apologized. How do I fix this?"

"You don't," Quinn answered, turning on her heels for the exit.

"Whoah, whoah, hold on," Mitchell reached a hand out, stopping her, "What the hell does that mean?"

Quinn turned back around, tears built up in her eyes, "All last year I watched her try for Finn while we were together. I watched her manipulate him, pull dirty little tricks to try and get him. And now - with what she got you to do - it's like all those damn feelings are back inside me. And, guess what? They hurt like hell, Mitchell!"

Mitchell had to catch his breath. He didn't realize... He never knew... So, with no ideas left, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the now crying Quinn Fabray. And, slowly but surely, she returned the gesture.

"Lucky," Michelle mumbled from her new seat across from Sam.

"What?" did he hear her right?

"Oh, nothing," she chuckled, a little embarrassed, "Just thinking out loud."

"Who's lucky?"

Michelle looked through the menu, "Not me."

_**GLEE: A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II **_

_I like this chapter. And yes, Michelle is now a cast member. __As far as who she's based on. Pretty weird. At first, it was Avril Lavigne, then the girl from the 21 Guns video. Then a contestant from the Glee Project, or is it Project Glee? But, in all honesty - more than likely due to Sucker Punch being filled with awesome kick assitude - I kept picturing Vanessa Hudgens in the role as I finished this. So, at this point in time, that's Michelle's look, voice, what have you. Could change next chapter, though. _

_I've said it before, I'll say it one more time. If the mood should strike, feel free to use her in your own stories. _


	5. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Glee: A Different Point of View Part II **

**Chapter 5- "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" **

Grab a front row seat while the greatest show on Earth lasts. Okay, maybe not the greatest show. But, a show nonetheless. Roaming the halls of McKinley High School between classes was Mitchell Marcus Mason. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Well, what if I told you that Mitchell was wearing a Rocky Horror Magenta outfit while doing so? Yeah, that got your attention, didn't it?

_'I know what you're thinking... Why am I listening to Michelle talk in a voice over instead of Mitchell? Why is Michelle being given a voice over? Why is she breaking the fourth wall? Why does she keep asking questions? Why is the sky blue? Why is grass green? Why is Heaven not hot like Hell when it's closer to the sun? Well, to be honest, I don't have the answers for any of those questions. All I know is... This is the end of the chapter. And, the only way to understand an ending is to start at the beginning. So, it all started when...' _

**:::Glee Club:::**

"... It's been decided; For the school musical this year, we're going to do Rocky Horror."

Mr. Schuester's announcement nearly sent New Directions into paralysis. They were just so shocked and stunned. Well... The ones that were aware of what Mr. Schue was even talking about. The ones that did were wondering... Rocky Horror? They were being allowed to do Rocky Horror? Seriously, the awesome epicness known as Rocky Horror?

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel politely raised her hand, "I have to say that while I admire your choice of using a groundbreaking 70's musical, aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy? Especially considering our ages?"

"I agree," Kurt spoke up, "And would like to point out that a school in Texas wasn't even allowed to do Rent. Just the mere idea incited an outrage, and they had to cancel the show."

"Maybe it would be a good idea for us to lay low for awhile?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, the duets competition did cause some trouble," Mike added, "Maybe it would be better for us to just do something easy?"

"I see what you guys mean," Mr. Schue had Emma in his mind, "But, isn't that the whole point of the arts? Pushing boundaries? Taking chances? You know, doing things people say you can't, for the sake of self-expression?"

Well, when he said it like that...

"Listen, I already got it all figured out," Mr. Schue continued, "I ran it through some editing and cut out some of the more risque sections. Plus, I'm sending home permission slips to all your parents..."

"Ahem," Mitchell cleared his throat.

"Or legal guardians," Mr. Schuester corrected himself, "To make sure that we're all on the same page here. Plus, get this, guys, we're going to charge admission and use the proceeds to help pay for transportation to Nationals in New York."

Oh hell yeah! That got everyone juiced up and ready to go.

"Okay, let's talk casting. Any preferences?"

Of course Rachel was way ahead of everyone else, "Finn and I will play Brad and Janet."

"I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair," Artie wasn't necessarily thrilled.

"Hey, Kurt? What do you think of the Frank-N-Furter role?" Mr. Schue offered with a smirk.

Kurt was mortified, "To lovingly steal a quote from Mercedes; Hell to the no! There is no way I'm playing a transvestite, in high heels and fishnets, and wearing lipstick."

"Why?" cue the verbal ammunition of Santana, "'Cause that look was last season?"

"I'll do it," Changster took the plunge, seeing opportunity and grabbing it by the horns.

"It's like the male lead," Tina reminded him, though she was hopeful he would go through with it.

"I know. But, I'm feeling more confident about my singing voice after our duet."

"All right, Changsta'," Mitchell smiled, clapping hands with his friend.

"Great," Mr. Schuester brought his own hands together, "I like the ambition Mike is showing us. We could all learn from it. Now, in other business, we're short on female roles, so we'll have to double-up on Columbia's and Magenta's."

"Standard Broadway practice," Rachel said to the girls, "It'll help to preserve your voices."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I'd like to preserve you. In a jar. In my basement."

Mitchell and Dylan shared a laugh. Jack didn't think it was funny at all. In fact, it was in bad taste.

"Sam, what are your thoughts on playing the Creature?" Mr. Schue asked.

Sam was a little lost, "Like... From the Black Lagoon?"

"You buffoon," Jack shook his head, "By the way, that movie is horrible. I laughed every time they showed "the creature" swimming underwater."

Quinn turned to Sam, "Rocky. He's like Frankenstein, but blonde. You're cute, you'll kill the part."

That caught Mitchell by surprise. He and Quinn were still traversing their own personal rough patch since the duets, and this wasn't helping. Every so often, Quinn would flirt just a little, and it would drive Mitchell insane. It was all to get back at him for going along with Rachel. Man, would he ever live that damn mistake down?

"Better start working on those abs, Rocky," Santana teased.

"You're joking, right?" Sam responded, all eyes on him, "You could cut glass on these babies. I have no problem showing off my body."

_'And I wonder what that body looks like? Errr... Ahem, sorry! I get carried away easily.' _

"All right, now we're flowing," Mr. Schuester said, "Dylan can be Eddie?"

"No problem there," Dylan said.

"Jack and Mitchell will understudy for Rocky."

"JACK HARMON UNDERSTUDIES FOR NO MAN!" Jack shouted, standing up with pride, "It should be me casted as Brad, by the way."

Finn was actually silently hoping that Jack would be awarded the role instead. He wasn't sure if the pressure of a main character was something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

Rachel had an idea, "Mr. Schuester, what if Jack understudied for both Rocky and Brad?"

Before Mr. Schuester could say a word, Jack voiced his opinion, "Add Eddie and Frank-N-Furter to that list and we have a deal."

"Okay then. Jack will understudy for Rocky, Brad, Frank-N-Furter and Eddie," Mr. Schuester made it official, "With that decided, I do believe we have ourselves a show!"

As everyone applauded, Mitchell was searching his mind for a suitable solution to his recent romance troubles. How could he win Quinn back? What could he do to prove how important she was to him?

This would take some major thinking.

**:::Guidance Office::: **

_'While Glee Club was catching Rocky Horror fever, I was in the Guidance Office with Miss Pillsbury. A few of my teachers had complained that I wasn't paying enough attention in class. It wasn't my fault. I was just...' _

"... Distracted," Michelle had explained to Miss Pillsbury, "I can't really think straight long enough to... well... think straight."

"Do you think maybe that your A.D.D. is..."

Michelle shook her head immediately.

"Okay," Emma thought about it a moment or two, "In that case, how are things at home since we last talked?"

Michelle looked away for a moment.

"Are they any better?" Miss Pillsbury was hopeful of progress, "Has your father said..."

"Please," Michelle stopped the guidance counselor before she could go any further with her words, "It's not personal, but I don't really want to talk about him."

"Michelle..."

"It's not a big deal, anyway. I mean, it's not like he's hitting me."

"Michelle, it might sound crazy, but verbal abuse is a real thing and it can be just as bad, if not worse, than physical abuse. If he's talking down to you, being mean to you, making you feel so horrible, then I really should look into a few different things."

Michelle sighed sadly, eyes wandering around the room, looking for any focal point other than Miss Pillsbury, "It's not bad. He doesn't mean what he says. He's just... Disappointed."

"There's no reason anyone should be disappointed in you," Emma said, "It isn't your fault that you have problems. And, it's to be admired that you've been trying so hard to conquer them."

Tears clouded Michelle's eyes, and she finally looked at Miss Pillsbury, "Why is it that the only person that's so nice to me is a teacher?" she sniffled, "Why can't my parents say things like that?"

This couldn't continue. Emma had to do something to stop this. She couldn't take seeing Michelle so upset, so much of the time, "I know that you don't want me to, but I'm going to tell someone."

"No!"

"I'm very sorry, but..."

"You said you wouldn't," Michelle sat up in her chair, those big brown eyes trying to keep the sadness restrained, "Y-You promised me."

That she did. Emma had, indeed, promised to not let anyone know about Michelle's problems at home. She had made that promise in haste, though. She had only said what she said to get Michelle to talk. Even still, she did say it. So, it went against her better judgment, but Emma decided to stay true to her word. At the very least, for the time being.

"I won't say anything," Emma assured the girl, "But, if it gets worse, then I have to. I'm really sorry, Michelle, but I'll just have to."

For now, that was good enough, "Thanks, Miss Pillsbury."

**:::In the Halls::: **

_'While I was trying to deal with someone not saying something, Mitchell was busy dealing with someone saying something. I caught a peek at a conversation between him and Quinn when I was leaving Miss Pillsbury's office.'_

"I just don't see why you would say that, if it wasn't to purposely get under my skin," Mitchell was mad at his girlfriend, annoyed at what she said to Sam during the Glee meeting.

"I didn't mean it that way," she tried explaining, "Calling someone cute isn't the end of our relationship, Mitchell."

"No, it's not that," he was thinking of more, "It's why you did it. It's..."

"Sam's a cute boy," Quinn laid it out, "I said he was cute. Besides, I thought we were all about building up his confidence?"

"There it is," Mitchell pointed, "I knew it. You're still pissed at me for going along with Rachel's plan. Which, by the way, would have worked perfectly if it wasn't for..."

_'Those meddling kids and their pesky dog?' _

"You shouldn't have been spying on me!" Quinn shouted, now everyone watching in the halls, which made Michelle not feel so out of place, "And how dare you drag that poor girl into your devious little scheme?"

_'Oh no, don't talk about me. I hate it when people talk about me.'_

Mitchell took a deep breath, stressing out, running his hands over his head, pulling his hair back and making it an even worse mess than it was in the first place, "What can I do? How do I fix this? How do I make everything right?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes and walked away, passing by Michelle. As if on cue, Jack and Dylan happened to be walking around the corner. Once it became apparent that something had just went down, Jack had only one question...

"All right, what did I miss?" no one answered, "Oh, c'mon! Don't leave me hanging!"

"Chill, man," Dylan's advice.

**:::Glee Club::: **

"All right, places everyone. Let's get this show on the road."

The first Rocky Horror Rehearsal. Even with some drama going on between certain members of New Directions, it was still pretty exciting. Plus fun to see a few of them dressed up. Quinn looked especially awesome. Of course, Mitchell may have been a bit biased.

"Oh," Santana jumped on the chance to speak, "I cannot wait until Finn goes topless and we all see the hotness underneath," she laughed with Brittany.

Finn was confused.

Brittany explained, "You can't binge on sloppy joes every day for lunch and get away with it."

"Um... That's incredibly rude," Rachel held Finn's hand.

"Try incredibly honest," Jack chimed in.

"Whatever," Quinn said from underneath her Magenta wig, "Guys always talk like that about us girls all the time. They're constantly objectifying us."

"Yeah," Santana had a juicy little nugget of wisdom to drop, "This morning, Artie asked me if he could make a gigantic omelet, when I'm done with the ginormous ostrich eggs I'm smuggling in my bra."

Jack cracked up laughing. Mitchell tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. Once they were lost to the laughs, Dylan caught the fever and laughed too.

"I just can't wait to see Sam in his gold bikini," Brittany was excited.

"It's gonna be ab-ulous," Sam added.

Mitchell's laughter was officially killed when he caught Sam looking directly at Quinn when he talked about his abs.

"Can we get on with the rehearsal?" Rachel was getting impatient.

"I agree," Mr. Schuester said, "Let's stay focused, guys. Take your places. And, let's rock and roll."

**:::Guidance Office::: **

"I haven't been summoned to an office since I was in high school," Mr. Grunch greeted Miss Pillsbury with a pleasant smile as he entered her office.

Emma returned the smile with one of her own, "Hello, Gabe."

"Emma," he nodded, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please, sit," she gestured to the open chair and Gabe took his seat, "I was hoping to talk to you about one of your students?"

"Which one?"

"Michelle Grayson?"

_'Isn't it awesome I have the same last name as the first Robin?' _

"Have you noticed anything about her recently?" Emma asked, "Difficulty paying attention lately, or... perhaps... she just seems like she's lost in her thoughts, maybe?"

Mr. Grunch half-smiled, "We've had this talk before, haven't we? I'm well aware of Michelle's issues with her Attention Defecit Disorder. If you ask me, though, I don't think there's a single thing wrong with that girl."

"Gabe, I understand that some people don't view A.D.D. as a reality, but..."

"No, no. I know it's a real problem. I just don't think she has it."

Emma was curious.

"There's a lot of students that come into my class because - let's be honest - it's a whole hell of a lot easier than a lot of the others. But, then there are those like Michelle... Bursting at the seams with creativity. But, with no idea on how to rein it in. Her paying attention isn't the problem. Her being able to focus isn't, either. At the starting of the year, she showed me this sculpture she created over the Summer that is so intricate... so delicately detailed... It still amazes me. Someone with attention issues could not be able to build that piece of art."

"I haven't seen any of her art," Emma admitted, "Is she really good?"

Mr. Grunch nodded, "Mark my words, Emma; One day, that girl will do something special... Something that no one else has ever done. My only hope is that I'm there to see it."

"You certainly have a high opinion of her," Emma was pleasantly surprised by his kind words.

"What can I say? She's got the gift. Always brings a smile to my face to see a youngster embrace the craft like she does," Mr. Grunch explained.

"I do have to ask my question again, though," she said, "Have you noticed anything different in her behavior lately?"

"I can't say I have," Gabe shook his head honestly, then something struck him, "I will say one thing, though. She has been hanging around Mitchell Mason a lot more."

Emma found it a bit peculiar that he would mention Mitchell, "I don't see how that would affect..."

Gabe chuckled and sighed, getting up from the chair, "Bottom line; If you want that girl to pay attention, then you have to give her something that she's willing to pay attention to."

And then he left the office, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but it's actually time for Michelle and Mitchell's class to start. Nice talking to you, Emma."

"Thanks for your time, Gabe," she said just before the door was closed.

**:::An Empty Classroom::: **

A great way to get away is to find an empty room and sit in the back corner. The chance of anyone spotting you is slim to nim, unless of course they enter the room. But, if you've found the right one, then there's no worries in that department.

Mitchell just needed a little time to think. Even with Rocky Horror occupying a lot of space in his mind, he found himself stuck on everything that transpired during the duets competition week. Quinn was disappointed in him. Her feelings hurt because he sided with Rachel. Because he sided with somebody that Quinn was very much not a fan of at all.

There was something else, though. Maybe it was Mitchell's own self-esteem issues plaguing him, but it just felt like Quinn and Sam had eyes for each other. To be honest, when they were next to each other, they seemed like a fitting picture for prom king and queen. They looked like they should have been paired together.

"Number Three? What are you doing brooding in here?"

Mitchell looked up to find that Jack had entered the otherwise empty room, "Just wanted to be alone. What are you doing?"

"Need somewhere quiet to plan a few pranks," he pulled out a sketchpad, pencils and a sharpener, "So, why are you brooding?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Ah, heartsick over a certain young lady's affections for Joker Lips?"

Mitchell curved an eyebrow at the nickname.

Mitchell sighed, "I don't know, the whole duets debacle really threw us into reverse. It's been downhill ever since. And now she's drooling over Sam."

Jack looked up from his work on the pad, "So... What now?"

"Exactly," Mitchell responded, "What now? Ever since that damn Rache..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Jack narrowed his eyes, "When in my presence, it would be wise to speak highly of Rachel Barbara Berry."

"Whatever. Bottom line is I'm screwed. I royally pissed Quinn off and whenever I try to apologize, it seems like I just make her more mad."

"So don't apologize, dumb ass," Jack shrugged, like it were that simple.

Mitchell thought it over a moment or two, "Okay, I'll bite. If I don't apologize, then what do I do?"

"Nothing," he seemed to be drawing a catapult of some sort, "Just be like Dry Dock and ride it out."

"Now that's not nice," Mitchell pointed out.

"Never said I was nice," Jack said.

"Okay, if I do try this riding it out plan... How is she going to forgive me? I mean, I don't think this anger of hers is just gonna disappear."

"Girls are typically all the same," Jack explained, "Near the end of a prolonged dispute, they tend to blurt out what they wanted you to do in the first place. For example... Rachel once told Finn..."

**"See? That's all I wanted. Just to hear you say how pretty you think my eyes are!"**

**A tearful Rachel Berry tightly hugged a clearly confused Finn Hudson.**

"What she wanted is for me to not go along with Rachel."

"True. But, there's probably something else she's waiting for you to do. So, all you do is wait until she says it. When she says what it is, you do it, and it's happily ever after. At least... Theoretically."

"That actually makes sense," Mitchell realized.

"Of course it does," Jack stated with confidence, "I said it, didn't I?"

Mitchell grabbed his backpack, flinging it over his shoulder, "Thanks for the mini pep talk, dude."

"I'd say anytime, but that would be a lie," Jack replied as Mitchell walked past him and out of the empty room. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the coast is clear, he grabbed the collar of his shirt with two fingers and whispered, "The Dodo has flown the nest. I repeat, the Dodo has..."

"I heard you, Jack," Rachel's voice over some kind of communication link that Jack had borrowed from HarmCo, "Is he going to follow the advice?"

"I assume so," Jack answered, "Then again, it is Bambi, so..."

"I see what you mean."

**:::Glee Club::: **

Mitchell was feeling pretty good walking into the next Glee meeting, going as far as to wink at Jack as he sat down next to Quinn. Jack turned pale and Kurt was left wondering what it all was about. No doubt he'd have to give Jack a good teasing later for the sport of it.

Yep, everything seemed pretty good until... THE DENTIST RETURNED!

_'Dun dun DUNNNN!'_

Mitchell's good feelings faded as fast as his eyes widened, and he ended up switching to a seat in the back row, hiding behind Santana. It was all pretty much a blur until he heard...

"Wanky."

"Santana!"

"Well, sorry Carl, but I can't just give you a role," Mr. Schuester had ulterior motives fueling his decisions. How would he be able to impress and spend more time with Emma if Carl was part of the production, "You'd have to try out."

"Yeah!" Mitchell agreed, then cowered behind Santana when Carl looked over his shoulder.

"I'm willing to give it a shot," Carl was game, "I'll need a lady to sing to. Ems?" she went along with it, "Glee Band, Hot Patootie. B-Flat."

The performance was definitely a rocker. New Directions was stunned at just how well Dr. Howell performed. Even Jack had to admit the man could move. Who knew the dentist had so much electricity buzzing inside of him? By the end of it, even Mitchell was singing and dancing with Santana. Quinn taking notice of this.

"No way, no how!" Sue Sylvester spoke, "This won't do! We need a Frank-N-Furter, not an Eddie. I deep-sixed Eddie in my rewrites."

"Sue's right," Mr. Schuester, "Plus, we already casted Dylan as Eddie before Sue got rid of him. You wanna play in our sandbox, sing a Frank-N-Furter number."

Carl didn't like how this was turning out, "Well, I'm sorry, bro, but let's keep the Frankie bustier in the privacy of our own homes. I'm freaky like that," he smirked at Emma, then turned back to Schuester, "Really, you don't you think it might be a little inappropriate in a high school musical?"

_'High school musical?'_

"At least if I play Eddie, I won't have to grind up against the students."

Santana's eyes lit up, "Wanky wanky wanky."

"Santana!"

"Eddie's an important role, bro," Carl kept going, "If I did it, I'd be showing my support for the arts."

"You telling me how to direct my own show, _bro_?" Will had been offended.

"Well... Will..."

_'Well Will?' _

The next thing Mitchell knew, Mercedes was asking for the role of Frank-N-Furter and Dylan was saying that he would be okay if Eddie was brought back in and Dr. Howell was given the role.

"Well, there you go, Will," Sue patted a sour Will Schuester on the back, "You killed two birds with one stone, buddy. Be proud of yourself; You found an Eddie and a Frank-N-Furter. Outstanding!"

Everyone loved it, applauding and cheering. However, Mr. Schuester didn't share the sentiment.

**:::Mitchell's House/Michelle's House::: **

He just felt so damn weird. Plus, the thing wasn't comfortable at all. Of course, he really didn't expect it to be. Ignoring a bit of shame, Mitchell walked around his bedroom wearing the Rocky costume. Great coogily moogily, how would he ever live with himself when he was seen in this thing tomorrow?

At least his uncle was out on his weekly poker night. So, Mitchell didn't need to worry about accidentally being seen then accused of drinking the Cool-Aid. Taking him away, Mitchell's cell phone rang...

"Hello?"

"Hey," it was Quinn, "Are you busy?"

"Nope," he looked at himself in the mirror, cringing, "Just... Working on my costume."

"You're actually going to wear that thing?"

"Maybe. Possibly. There's a chance. Probably not."

"Well, I, for one, would love to see you walk out on stage in it," Quinn said.

"Yeah?"

"Just because nobody thinks you will," she said, "I'd love to see you do the opposite of what everyone thinks."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said aloud, but shook his head no.

"So, I noticed you and Santana today," he knew this was coming, "You raced right to her side, too."

"Carl freaked me out," Mitchell shivered.

"Still... Why didn't you dance with me?"

"You seemed busy with Sam."

"Because you were busy with Santana."

"You're mad," Mitchell's detective skills at work.

"I make mention of Sam being cute, and the next thing I know... You're dancing with Santana."

Mitchell sighed, shoulders slouching, hand to his forehead, "Quinn, it was just spur of the moment. I don't know..."

"Why is it okay for you to play nice with Santana, but it's not okay for Sam and I to basically just be good friends?"

And it was just now dawning on him how hypocritical he had acted in Glee, "I'm sorry. It's... Not okay. I shouldn't have danced with her like that."

"I know you two have your past, but I don't have a problem with you dancing together," Quinn explained her point of view, "The problem I do have is you've been on my case about Sam... Then, you go and do the same thing with her. But, what I do is wrong and what you do is okay?"

"Maybe we should just talk at school tomorrow after dress rehearsal?" Mitchell wondered.

"Yeah, see you then," and click, end of conversation.

Just when he thought he couldn't fall any deeper. Mitchell gripped the phone tightly, in the mood to just throw it against the wall. But, no. Doing that would be incredibly stupid.

**Meanwhile... **

"I AM SO DAMN SICK OF THIS!"

"Keep your voice down, she'll hear you!"

"GOOD! I HOPE SHE DOES, STEPH! IT'S HER FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS TO BEGIN WITH!"

"Rich, she's our daughter! Don't say that."

"GOD DAMN HOT DOGS FOR THE THIRD STRAIGHT NIGHT 'CAUSE WE'RE PISS POOR THIS WEEK 'CAUSE OF HER HAPPY PILLS! MY DAUGHTER, THE DRUGGIE!"

"You know that she..."

"It ain't real, Steph! She's just tryin' to get out of school! Hell, I can't blame her. But, it don't make it right."

"Richard..."

"You look me in the eye and tell me you really believe she's got A.D.D.. You look me in my god damn eyes and tell me she's just not dumb. Even when she takes her pills, it's like she's not even here. She walks around like a zombie half the time, living in some stupid little imaginary world in her damn head. I'M SICK OF IT!"

The tears spilling, Michelle sat in her bedroom, no lights, on the floor against her door with her knees up to her chest. She couldn't take this anymore. The way her dad talked about her, and how her mom put up with it, was just eating away at her. She was all alone, nobody to rely on, nothing but art to make her feel better, but she couldn't even do that because she couldn't concentrate long enough at home.

Scrunching her face, eyes shut so tight they hurt, she brought her fists up to her ears, trying to block out the sounds. Trying to block out the life she had found herself trapped in. Too bad she couldn't actually build an imaginary world for herself to live in. Anywhere would be better than here.

Michelle saw her Ipod on her desk, thinking of how Mitchell told her everyone in Glee would just sing when reality became too much to deal with, good or bad. She wasn't a good singer, though. But, what did it matter? It was just her by her lonesome in her bedroom. No one cared, no one would notice.

Michelle got up and went over to the desk, grabbing her Ipod, scanning through the songs until she found one she felt suitable to fit her mood. Even more fitting, it was from the Rocky Horror Show.

**Elsewhere... **

Plain and simple, Mitchell freakin' Marcus Mason felt like crap. No two ways around it, no two ways about it. Already out of his Rocky outfit and back into his baggy clothes that felt like Heaven in comparison, Mitchell reached for his Ipod and started the appropriate song, needing to sing this one out of him.

He turned his lights off and walked over to his window, kneeling down, leaning against the window sill, just staring out into the stars above as the somber music began...

_"I've done a lot_," Mitchell sang softly, a little high, the moonlight shining on his sad face, "_God knows I've tried. To find the truth, I've even lied. But, all I know is down inside I'm __**bleeding**__._"

**Meanwhile... **

Sitting at her window, looking out at those same stars, that same moonlight also shining on her face, Michelle sang the same song in a high tone, "_And super heroes come to feast. To taste the flesh, not yet deceased. And all I know is still the beast is __**feeding**__._"

Michelle sniffled and wiped her eyes as the music continued to play. For some dumb reason, she pictured herself performing this song with New Directions. All of them happy to see her, excited that she was a part of them. She was wanted and welcomed, celebrated and enjoyed.

Losing herself to the song, Michelle stood up on her feet and danced slowly around her bedroom, eyes closed. Now she really was inside of an imaginary world. One where she couldn't be hurt. One where being abused by words wasn't even possible. One where she was part of a family that loved her like they should.

**Together... **

Mitchell sat back against the wall next to his window, mind filled with Quinn, with all the mess that they were stuck inside. He held back frustrated tears while Michelle's lips curved into a blissful smile, body moving gracefully in the dark.

The song was coming to an end, Michelle stopping, eyes opening and looking to the open window while Mitchell stood up, back turned to the open window. So close yet so far away, they recited the spoken word portion of the song together without even realizing...

"_And crawling on the planet's face, some insects called the human race. Lost in time, lost in space. And... Meaning._"

Then they harmonized the end, "_**Meaning**__._"

**:::The Auditorium::: **

"Are you ready for our first dress rehearsal?" Will asked Emma as they sat together.

"It is awful exciting, isn't it?" she giggled.

The curtains opened, revealing the majority of the cast. Kurt, especially, looked amazing. His Riff-Raff was spot-on in looks, mannerisms and acting. Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury could not have been any happier going in to this.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, "Umm... I know I'm supposed to be in my underwear for this scene, and I'm totally down with that! I thought maybe I would save it for the opening, if that's okay."

"That's fine, Finn. But, you're gonna need to build that confidence up by the time opening comes or Dylan's gonna take your spot," Mr. Schuester replied.

"Is that a good idea? I mean, we don't even know if Dylan is comfortable enough with his own body," Rachel mentioned.

"I'm good," Dylan stepped out on the stage in his underwear, taking off a tank-top he had on and tossing it. To which Brittana caught it and started dueling in tug of war over it.

"Well now," Rachel smirked, then shook her head, "Uhh... I mean... This isn't fair to Finn!"

"Rachel, the show must go on," Mr. Schuester said, "Now, where's Rocky?"

Then Sam walked out onto the stage in his Rocky outfit, covering his more southern region with his hands, "Um... Miss Pillsbury? Is there a way I could wear, like, some gold board shorts or something? These are really really short, and I'm afraid I'm gonna accidentally show off some... nuttage."

"Yeah, these are a little tight, Miss Pillsbury," Mitchell came out on stage in a yellow robe with the Rocky boots on, "What?"

"Oh, quit your whining," Jack's voice before he walked out onto the stage in full Rocky gear, owning it, "Although, they do pinch the twins a bit."

"Wanky," Santana smiled, letting go of the tank-top, which effectively caused Brittany to tumble over onto her back.

"Hey now," Jack smirked, then realized he was making goo-goo eyes with Satan, "Ah, damn this sex appeal! It needs to be on a constant leash!" then he looked to Mitchell, "By the way, you look frickin' ridiculous."

"Stay golden, Ponyboy," Mitchell countered.

"Guys, focus," Mr. Schuester wanted everyone on the same page, "There's no stopping in a dress rehearsal. And, all we've done so far is stop. Everyone in their places... And... Action!"

Sweet Tranvestite was knocked out of the park. Mercedes lit it up, tore it down and then rebuilt it all in one swoop. But then...

CRASH!

Chaos erupted as everyone scurried out of the way of Carl who made Eddie's action-packed entrance a memorable one for all the wrong reasons...

"OH MY GOD!" Mitchell jumped off the stage, running behind Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury, his robe coming undone and falling to the floor in the process, "Holy crap," he bent over, catching his breath, "I think my heart stopped. Why didn't anyone tell me the dentist was making an entrance this early?"

"Now, that's an entrance," Miss Pillsbury loved.

Schuester was ticked off, "You're two acts early, Carl. You're supposed to bust through the dinner party scene. You almost gave Mitchell a heart attack."

"Well, actually, I was sort of feeling my entrance in this scene. Sorry, Mitchell."

"I'm good," Mitchell settled down.

"Such good, great, wonderful impulses," Emma applauded her man.

"Bravo, Carl. Bravo," Will remarked sarcastically, this entire rehearsal now a complete wash.

**:::Choir Room::: **

Thankfully out of that god forsaken Rocky costume, Mitchell was on his way to the choir room to talk with Quinn when he was cut off by Mr. Schuester, who had a little bit of the crazy eye twinkle going on...

"You hated it, didn't you?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Mitchell was lost.

"Understudying for Sam? Being Rocky?"

"Oh, yeah, just... you know... it was pretty - literally - uncomfortable," Mitchell admitted, "I know you're relying on me incase something happens, but I don't think I can do it, Mr. Schue."

"That's why I'm here, Mitchell," he said, "I've decided that the role is a little too risqué for a student."

"Awesome," Mitchell breathed a sigh of relief, "But then, who's gonna play Rocky?"

"Not to worry," Mr. Schuester started walking away, "I've got it covered."

"Okay, cool."

Wow, talk about a lucky break. Maybe Mitchell would find another lucky break awaiting him in the choir room. Once he opened the door, he found Quinn standing next to the piano. Mitchell took a deep breath and closed the door.

"I was worried you wouldn't show," Mitchell said as he approached her.

"After what happened earlier, I was thinking the same about you."

"Yeah, well, I'm off the hook," Mitchell set his backpack on the piano, "Mr. Schuester said the role is too risqué for a student."

"Then who's playing him?"

"No clue," Mitchell shrugged, "I'm just glad that I never have to wear that thing again."

"You would have rocked it if you gave it a shot," she said with a faint smile.

"I miss you," Mitchell said abruptly, "I miss the way we were. Around the time Kurt's father got sick, it felt like we were perfect. Like a dream come true. But, ever since I made that stupid decision to..."

"I'm willing to look past everything that's been happening," Quinn revealed.

Mitchell felt an excited flutter in his stomach, "Really?"

"As long as you are," she said, he nodded, "I am."

"I'm sorry about everything. Siding with Rachel, getting jealous, acting rude, dancing with Santana in front of you. The whole ten yards."

_'I thought it was nine yards?' _

"Nine yards."

_'Ah, I was right!' _

"Why would it only be nine?" Mitchell asked, "It takes ten for a first down."

_'He has a point.' _

"It doesn't matter," Quinn casted it aside, "All that does is us moving forward."

"Agreed."

"I need something from you, though. I need a sign that you're going to be committed to this relationship. That you're not going to worry about what other people want or think. For once and for all, we're going to be together and that's going to be it."

"A sign?" Mitchell was hoping for one from her, as a matter of fact.

"Yep," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then exited the room.

"Wait," Mitchell rubbed the back of his head, wincing, "A sign? Like, what kind of sign?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," her last words.

"Wonderful," Mitchell huffed, "A sign. What about giving me a sign on what kind of sign she's looking for?"

**:::Art Class::: **

Class had just ended and everyone was gathering their things and on their way out of the room. Michelle was a little slower than the others. The entire duration of the period, Mr. Grunch noticed that it was almost like her mind was elsewhere. The Mitchell Mason excuse wouldn't fly, either. As Mitchell wasn't even around, due to his Glee Club commitments.

Mr. Grunch was reminded of what he and Emma had talked about earlier in the week, and felt the need to ask Michelle about it. He decided to calmly confront her as she walked by his desk en route to the exit...

"You know," he said from his desk, "When I was asked if I noticed Michelle Grayson being distracted lately... I said no. I said... In all honesty, I didn't believe she even has the disorder everyone claims she does."

Did he have to do this today?

"Never once have I seen any proof that she has A.D.D.. Never once have I seen any proof that she had all the problems the other teachers talk about. Not until today, not until I saw honest to goodness distraction... and please forgive me saying this... attention deficiency."

Michelle felt like crying again, but she showed no signs of it on the outside.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Grunch asked, "Is there something bothering you? Is there a pain you're fighting to keep in here?" he balled a fist, bringing it to his chest.

"I'm fine," she whispered, "And I don't want to talk about anything."

She started to leave but was halted by Mr. Grunch's next words, "Who said anything about talking? Michelle, you are an artist. You don't need to talk to communicate or express yourself. Your heart and soul are the supplies, your hands are the tools."

Michelle sniffled, taking a deep breath to compose herself. Then she left the room.

**:::The Auditorium::: **

Another dress rehearsal, another batch of problems. This one was more about dialogue and timing it right. Everything had to be perfect. Everyone had to know their cues down to the very nano-second. And not helping matters was the addition of Sue Sylvester, and the peculiar subtraction of one Finn Hudson.

Jack was called upon to take Finn's place this go around. Which meant Rachel, Jack, Artie, Mercedes, Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester were all on stage while the rest sat, pretending to be the audience.

"Eddie? I've seen him."

"Eddie? What do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?"

"I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see, Eddie happens to be my... Nephew."

"This play is terrible. Atrocious, even."

"Dr. Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Janet!"

"I'm so unbelievably bored that I fell into a micro sleep and fear I may slip into a boredom induced coma next."

"Brad!"

"Rocky!"

"GRRR!"

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"None of this is plausible!"

"Rocky!"

"GRRR!"

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Rocky!"

"This play has astounding pacing problems."

"Mr. Schue, this is pointless to rehearse without Finn, no offense Jack," Rachel said.

"Meh, none taken," he took off the glasses, "I'm not very comfortable with this, anyway."

"We don't have a choice, Rachel," Mr. Schue explained, "He's late, and he's not answering his phone. Now, listen, we've seriously got to get this timing down, guys."

"No doubt about that, Will, no doubt about that," Sue added.

"Would you please stop interjecting your damn opinions, Sue?" Will asked, "They're like little nails being pounded into my skull."

"Wow," Mitchell commented, "Hardcore imagery."

"Opinions? These are my rewrites."

Dangerously closing in on his boiling point, Will was ready to burst when he and the rest of them noticed Michelle coming in, "Mr. Schuester?"

"Yeah?"

"Principal Figgins wants to see you," she explained, "Right away. He said that it's urgent."

"Of course," the icing on the cake, "Why not?" he was fit to be tied as he stomped out of the auditorium.

"How is it coming along?" Michelle asked the club with a bright smile.

All that was returned was mumbles and eye rolls.

"And who in the blue hell are you?" Sue Sylvester asked Michelle, taking the student by surprise.

"Run," New Directions whispered to Michelle, "Run, while you still have the chance."

**:::Library::: **

Mitchell sat alone at a table in the library. He had some studying to do, so now was as good a time as any to get it done. Though, it was hard to concentrate with thinking so much about Quinn and everything Rocky Horror related.

"So, uh... Any more of you Glee boys going to put on a show? Or was that just the Quarterback?"

Mitchell looked up from his notes and textbook to find none other than Lauren Zizes standing over him. Yeah, Finn had gotten in trouble for walking the McKinley halls in his underwear, trying to be comfortable in his Rocky Horror costume. All it did, though, was land him inside the Principal's office. By sheer stroke of luck, he didn't end up suspended.

"Not gonna happen," Mitchell assured the wrestling champ.

Lauren clicked her tongue, "Too bad. Wouldn't of minded seeing that. You have that shyguy quality goin' for ya. Could be interesting."

Mitchell just looked at her awkwardly until she left. Him walking around the halls of McKinley in his underwear? Yeah, right. Not in this lifetime. Not like anyone would wanna see it, either. Well, except for Lauren Zizes.

_'AND ME!' _

Mitchell returned to his work when an idea blinked in his mind's eye. Quinn wanted a sign. She wanted something tangible and substantial from Mitchell that would let her know he was committed to their relationship. What if... What if... What if he walked the halls in a Magenta outfit?

Surely, it would cause a stir. He would be hounded endlessly. All eyes would be on him. And, as they were, he would profess his love to Quinn for everyone to see. He smiled, the gears in his brain really starting to turn with some momentum now. The only question was... Where would he find a Magenta outfit that fit him?

**:::The Art Room::: **

School had finished, but Michelle decided to stay after for awhile. She kept hearing Mr. Grunch's words in her head. She felt like if she didn't get the mess out soon, she'd explode from the pressure...

_'Oh my god, that sounds so gross.'_

So, she was alone in the art room, standing in front of the canvas, dabbing the water colors, creating a scene. It was of her standing in the middle of a hall, a door to each side. One was the Glee Club, the other was the front door to her house, angry words coming from inside. In the painting, Michelle was faced toward the Glee Club.

"Back to work?" Mr. Grunch never minded a student staying after school to work on their art. In fact, it was not only welcomed, but encouraged.

"Yeah," she answered, staying at it, "Thanks to you."

"Well, glad I could be a service," he smiled, grabbing a few odds and ends to take home with him, "Mind if I sneak a peek?"

"It's not done," she wasn't ready to show anyone.

Mr. Grunch pointed, "Ah, you truly are an artist, Miss Grayson."

Mr. Grunch left Michelle alone in the room. Michelle briefly smiled to herself, returning to the work in front of her. Art was her outlet. All the stress, the anger, the negative emotions of all kinds were bleeding out. Whether it was painting, sculpting, drawing, or whatever else, this is what Michelle needed to feel better again. She need to focus on it, breathe it in and out. It was her cure.

**:::In The Halls::: **

_'It was the next day. Everything was pretty business as usual until I was on my way to my next class and I found Mitchell walking around in a Magenta outfit from Rocky Horror. Haha, I couldn't believe it. The make-up, the wig, the maid outfit, and even these really cool black buckled boots. No heels, thank god, he probably would have broken one of his ankles. I was going to go up to him when I stopped...' _

"Holy freakin' hell, look at this," Karofsky couldn't believe it, and neither could Azimio or any of the other jocks. They couldn't even form a proper taunt, they were so baffled.

Sue Sylvester was also witness to the event, Mitchell walking right by her door as he paraded around the school, "And I just threw up a little in my mouth. Yep, this week just keeps getting better and better."

After putting over three quarters of McKinley in a state of shock, Mitchell finally found Quinn before she could reach her next class. He stretched his arms as the distance was closed between them, "Whatcha think?"

"Mitchell!" Quinn laughed, "Oh my god."

"Uh-uh," he corrected her, "Not Mitchell. I'm now... Magenta Marcus Mason."

"I see that," she said as he spun around for her once, "This is crazy. Look at you. Surprisingly, you actually look pretty good."

"Yeah? Seriously, I feel like hell, everything's clinging in the wrong places."

"What made you do this?"

"You," his answer, "I wanted to show you that all I care about is the relationship that I have with you. And, from now on, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it work better."

That made Quinn feel good, although this wasn't what she had in mind when she mentioned to show her a sign, "What does dressing up in drag have to do with our relationship, though?"

"Think about it," he draped an arm over her shoulder and they started walking together, "If I'm willing to do this, then I'm pretty much willing to do anything else. This is me not caring about anything but us. What other people think of me or want from me doesn't matter anymore."

Quinn smiled, "I do believe you've outdone yourself, Magenta."

_**GLEE: A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II**_

_Chapter five in the books. My longest Glee chapter. Could have been better. The song used is actually my favorite Rocky Horror song, but it doesn't seem to be popular. At least, in relation to the others, I suppose._


	6. Never Been Kissed

_Apologies for the delay. But, we're back. Writing Spider-Man is consuming pretty much all my writing time. At the end of this chapter, a little sneak peek at what's going in in Part III of A Different Point of View.  
><em>

**GLEE: A Different Point of View Part II**

**"Never Been Kissed"**

As punishment for walking the halls of McKinley in a Rocky Horror outfit that Principal Figgins labeled as being too...

**"**_**Transvestite-ish**_**," Principal Figgins said to Mr. Schuester, Mitchell and Quinn in his office while Mitchell was clad in the Magenta outfit.**

... Mitchell Mason was sentenced to helping out Coach Beiste with various athletic duties for a week. He had become somewhat her assistant. And, as strange as it may have sounded or seemed, they actually got along quite while. What was really cool of her was letting Mitchell off the hook when he needed to take care of something Glee related.

But, he wasn't always off the hook. Case in point, he was in the locker room while Coach Beiste was giving Artie a hard time about wearing a cup.

"If you're on _that_ football field, you're going to wear _this_ cup!"

Awkward, to say the very least. Skipping out of the scene for a few moments, Mitchell had spotted Finn and Sam soaking in the tubs, "Wow, if only Kurt was here to enjoy this."

"Not cool, dude," Finn chided, "Anyway, what's gotten into Beiste?"

"Artie doesn't feel the need to wear a cup," Mitchell explained, "Coach Beiste has a way of convincing someone to do something they don't want to, though."

"No doubt," Sam commented.

"Yeah," Finn followed then changed the subject, "So, Mitchell, Sam and I were just talking about girls."

"Okay..." Mitchell wasn't sure where this was going.

Sam clarified things, "I don't know if you heard, but I'm dating Michelle."

That came as a surprise. When had Sam started dating Michelle? Better yet, when did Michelle start dating Sam? This seemed so out of the blue, "Oh, I didn't know."

Sam shrugged in the tub, "Yeah, it just kinda happened. We kept in touch after the Duets dinner thing, and last week made it official."

Last week? Why hadn't Michelle said anything about it? Why did he even care? Ugh.

"And, our boy here needs a little advice," Finn gestured to Sam.

"Advice?" Mitchell questioned curiously.

Sam wasn't sure how comfortable he was talking about personal things like this, but it was true that he needed some advice, "Michelle's really cool, and I do really like her. But, she's all about taking things slow. Which, I'm cool with."

"Just spit it out, dude," Finn took it upon himself to spill the beans, "I'm with Rachel, you're with Quinn. If anyone can help him with _cooling off_, it's definitely us... The two guys with the hottest two girlfriends that won't put out."

"Ah, I see," Mitchell partially grinned, catching his drift, and knelt down in between the two tubs, making sure Coach couldn't hear him, "You ever notice how when the Beiste gets all riled up, her underwear travels to places better left un-explored? If not unknown entirely?"

Finn and Sam both looked at Coach Beiste. And, as she yelled at Artie, she had to adjust her shorts.

"Yeah," Mitchell whispered, patting Sam on the shoulder, "You're welcome."

**:::Glee Club:::**

"First things first, let's welcome back Noah Puckerman!"

A bit of a mock cheer from New Directions, though it was good to finally have him back where he belonged.

"I hope your time in juvie taught you a lesson about right and wrong, Mr. Puckerman," Schuester said.

"You kidding me?" Puck responded, full of the same confidence he had before being jailed, "I ruled that place! All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day."

"Wow, what a catch, how could I have ever made such a mistake in letting you go?" Quinn remarked sarcastically.

Mitchell snickered until Puck formed a fist. Snickering came to a complete and sudden halt right about then. And, was followed by a nervous gulp.

"Business," Mr. Schuester reclaimed their attention, holding up an as of yet unidentified sheet of paper, "Right here in my hand, I hold our competition for Sectionals next month."

Sweet! All right, let's hear it...

"First up," reading glasses on, "We have the a capella choir from the all-boys private school in Westerville. They are the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Mitchell noticed an eyebrow raised on Dylan, but didn't think much of it.

Santana was already laughing, "Okay, hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head."

Mr. Schuester announced the other half of their competition, "The other team to beat is the Hipsters. A first-year club from the Warren Township of continuing education program. Now, they're a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school G.E.D.'s."

"No way," Mitchell frowned, "We're freakin' doomed!"

"My sentiments exactly, Mitchell. Mr. Schue, is that even legal?" Rachel asked.

"Shouldn't be," Jack added.

Mercedes had something to say, "How in the world are we supposed to compete against adorable old people?"

Puck had a clever little idea, "Two words; Brittle bones. A lil' good luck pat on the rear and it's goodbye pelvis."

"Shattering brittle bones of the elderly aside," Schuester spoke up, "Listen, since it helped us out last year. I wanna make this week our second-annual boys versus girls tournament."

They all liked that idea.

"So, split into two groups and figure out what you're gonna sing. And, Kurt, please don't make me say it," Mr. Schue already knew Kurt would try to go on the girls' team.

**:::In The Halls:::**

Michelle had just come out of a class, en route to the next, when she spotted Sam amidst the sea of students. She then quickly walked over, reaching an arm to grab him and pull him aside. However, she missed and ended up tipping over to the floor, where she accidentally initiated a seven student pile-up, not including herself in that count total.

"Are you okay?" Sam immediately helped her up.

"I'm good," she answered as she winced, working out a sudden ache in her shoulder and bicep, "So... Did you mention it?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"And..." she was hoping for a little more from Sam...

"He seemed... _Intrigued_, I guess, I don't know," then something dawned on him, "Actually... He did do that thing where he spaces for a minute. It's kinda creepy seeing it up close."

Mitchell was intrigued? That was... _Intriguing_. It gave Michelle hope for the future. You see, the Michelle/Sam romance was but a mere ploy. A plot to try and make Mitchell and Quinn see that they didn't belong with each other, but with Michelle and Sam, respectively. They didn't want to outright break up the couple, however. That would be far too devious. The way they saw it, if it was done this way and successful, then it would be a blessing in disguise.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sam commented as they continued walking, "I mean... This is definitely more suited for Jack."

"I know what you mean. But, it's our only chance, right?"

"Right," and he did honestly agree. They really had no other options here.

They were both hopeful that this little scheme of theirs worked to perfection. They had their doubts, but they had to keep positive. Besides, it wasn't like Quinchell was _that_ into each other, right?

**:::Quinn's House:::**

Cut to the Fabray home where Mitchell and Quinn were in front of the fireplace, enjoying a lot more than just each others company. They were all over each other, just letting it go, losing themselves to themselves. It slowed for a minute... Just enough of a window for Quinn to whisper seductively into Mitchell's ear...

"Is this hot enough for you?"

Mitchell smirked and they resumed their kissing. It was pretty intense, and Mitchell was feeling like he was on top of the world. This was everything he wanted. This was the dream come true. This was...

Uh-oh!

For just the slightest sliver of a moment, Mitchell froze. His temperature was in desperate need of cooling off. His mind went to the place it always traveled to in these times of need. And there she was; Coach Beiste. Chopping up some meat on a table with a cigar in her mouth and wearing no top other than a bra. A ghastly sight, indeed, but just what Mitchell needed to return to the safe zone.

"Say my name, Mitchell," Quinn spoke between kisses.

Aw crap, why'd she have to talk? More Beiste images for Mitchell. This go around, the coach was riding a tractor in the rain. Yeah... Not a pretty sight at all. But, it worked. What else could he ask for?

"I said, say my name," Quinn demanded with a playful smile.

Foot twitching, control being lost. The tractor hadn't quite done the trick. Which was a shock, to say the least. Mitchell's mind conjured up one last image. It was of Coach Beiste in a Cheerios uniform, slamming a locker and making the demand herself. But, in a more... Pardon the pun... _Beastly_ manner.

"Beiste," Mitchell said blissfully, still making kisses with his lips, even as Quinn pulled away with a confused and disturbed expression painting her formerly playful and sexy face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," he hadn't realized his blunder, "Trust me, I could do this for hours."

**:::Art Class:::**

"Remember, ladies and gentlemen, I will not accept ash-trays, plates, cups, bowls or rolling pins. I want you to creatively mold the clay. I want the unexpected."

Mitchell and Michelle exited the classroom, the period having literally just ended. During the class, Mitchell had wanted to ask Michelle about her sudden relationship with Sam. Was it serious? Did she really like him? Was it just a fling? Was it even any of his business? Probably not, which is why he ended up not asking her. Although, once in the halls, he couldn't hold back any longer...

"So... You and Sam?" he asked, holding the straps to his backpack.

"Me and Sam," Michelle nodded, then curved a brow, "Or is it Sam and I?"

"I guess... either," Mitchell shrugged, "Anyway, what brought this on?"

Michelle's turn to shrug, "We just kind of hit it off. It all started at the Duets Dinner..."

**"What do I do about it now? I'm sorry. I apologized. How do I fix this?"**

**"You don't," Quinn answered, turning on her heels for the exit.**

**"Whoah, whoah, hold on," Mitchell reached a hand out, stopping her, "What the hell does that mean?"**

**Quinn turned back around, tears built up in her eyes, "All last year I watched her try for Finn while we were together. I watched her manipulate him, pull dirty little tricks to try and get him. And now - with what she got you to do - it's like all those damn feelings are back inside me. And, guess what? They hurt like hell, Mitchell!"**

**Mitchell had to catch his breath. He didn't realize... He never knew... So, with no ideas left, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the now crying Quinn Fabray. And, slowly but surely, she returned the gesture.**

**"Lucky," Michelle mumbled from her new seat across from Sam.**

**"What?" did he hear her right?**

**"Oh, nothing," she chuckled, a little embarrassed, "Just thinking out loud."**

**"Who's lucky?"**

**Michelle looked through the menu, "Not me."**

**"What, are you into Mitchell?" Sam asked nonchalantly. It was then that he noticed she wasn't giving a reply, which supplied him with an answer, "Oh, you do like Mitchell."**

**"Ssshhh," she shushed him, "He doesn't know, and I'd like to keep it that way."**

**"Well then, looks like we're in the same boat," Sam mentioned.**

**"You like Quinn," Michelle concluded.**

**"I'm pretty much crazy about her," he said, without much hope.**

**"Too bad there's nothing we can do about it," Michelle commented, watching Mitchell and Quinn laughing and smiling... back to being a happy couple.**

**Sam thought about it for a moment, an idea entering his mind, "What if there was?"**

Michelle told Mitchell the story, though it was greatly edited. She mentioned nothing of the birth of a scheme. She merely said that they got to talking and one thing lead to another. They shared similar interests and things like that. Mitchell was none the wiser, not even for a second.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Mitchell smiled.

Michelle wasn't expecting that as a response.

"You deserve to have someone special," he said, which melted her heart, "Lord knows you're a lot cooler than most of the other girls at McKinley. Plus, you're creative and funny. Guys dig creative and funny."

Him being nice was making her feel dreadfully guilty. She... She shouldn't have made the plan with Sam. Stupid. She was acting so stupid, so typically her. Michelle hid this all from Mitchell, opting to get out of Dodge with a simple excuse. But, before she could cook one up, she and Mitchell both noticed Quinn coming from the opposite end of the hall. Which was actually a lucky break. With Mitchell once again hypnotized by his girlfriend - ugh - Michelle easily slipped away.

"Hey," they met at Mitchell's locker, "Last night was..."

"Disturbing," Quinn added her own ending to her boyfriend's sentence.

Not what he was expecting her to say, "Uhh..."

"Yes," Quinn nodded, holding her folder close, "And don't look at me like you have no idea what I'm talking about. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mitchell Mason."

He honestly had no clue.

Quinn lowered her voice, as to prevent humiliation, "You said Coach Beiste's name while we were..."

Mitchell cringed, as if he had just eaten a bad piece of fruit, "Oh, wow, I didn't even..."

"Just be honest with me, Mitchell. I won't get mad at you if you just tell me the truth. I won't flip out. I'll be relieved."

"You sure about that?" he countered, "Because, to me, it sounds like you're gonna be mad, no matter what I say."

Mitchell was hoping to escape, walking away with a brief frightened look on his face. But, Quinn followed, "You said another woman's name while you were kissing me!"

This had _bad_ written all over it.

"Look, I get it. Principal Figgins assigned you to her, and she's in a position of power over you, which can be exciting. And you clearly like women who give you a hard time."

This was already getting out of hand. Mitchell spun around on his heels, accidentally startling Quinn, 'I'm not cheating on you with the football coach."

Oh no, getting some looks from the passer-by's.

Mitchell took Quinn's hand, talking quieter than before, "Look, it's stupid. Can we just talk about this somewhere a little more private?"

"Why?" Quinn's defiance in full form, "Am I embarrassing you?"

"I'm telling you, it's not what you think," Mitchell tried defending himself, though it seemed to do no good whatsoever.

"No, you wanna know what I think, Mitchell? I think I'm not giving it up to you, so you're getting it wherever the hell you can, including the locker room with Coach Beiste."

"What's this?" neither of them noticed that Coach Beiste had literally just walked by.

Quinn snapped at her, "This is a lovers' quarrel, and it's all your fault!"

Beiste was in no mood, "Watch your tone, Missy. You crap on my leg, I'll cut if off."

What the hell did that even mean? The confusion was nearly strong enough to make Quinn and Mitchell forget all about their heated discussion.

"I'll leave you two," Quinn made her exit, "It's obvious that you want to be alone!"

Mr. Schuester had just entered the scene, being alerted that something was happening between his students, "Is everything okay?"

Before either Beiste or Mitchell could say a word, Mike Chang walked by with a warning to Beiste to stay away from his girl, which Mitchell reacted to by palming his face and shaking his head.

"What the hell's going on around here?" Beiste was not happy as she stormed off.

This left Mr. Schuester and one unlucky Mitchell Mason, "What's going on, Mitchell?"

Mitchell sighed, wishing he had the ability to turn invisible, "Uhh..." he rubbed the back of his head, "Is it okay if we talk in the choir room?"

**:::Choir Room:::**

"Spill it."

Somehow, Mr. Schuester was under the distinct impression that he was very much going to extremely dislike whatever it was that Mitchell had to say. So, as soon as they made it to the empty choir room, he had Mitchell take a seat. Better to get this over with as soon as possible.

Humiliating wasn't strong enough a word. Mitchell couldn't believe he was about to tell a teacher about his own personal cool-down method. Which, he realized now, he should have really not told anyone about. Then it dawned on him. He had told Sam. Sam. Sam Evans! Ahhhh, it was planned the entire time. Of course! It made sense. Although, how was Sam to know that Mitchell was going to say Beiste's name out loud? Hmmm...

"Mitchell," Mr. Schuester broke him out of his thoughts, "Explanation, now."

Deep breath, hand over his hair, "This is really embarrassing, but... See..." he hesitated, "... Dating Quinn isn't always the easiest thing in the world. Actually... You could probably say that about dating any girl that won't put out. And... I realize how horrible this makes me sound. But... Well... The thing is..."

"Spit. It. Out."

"I pictured coach Beiste in her underwear to cool down when I'm with Quinn!" he blurted, "Then, I kind of passed it along to the guys, and they passed it along to the girls. And... It's just turned into a thing. A very bad bad thing."

"This is really bad, Mitchell. What if coach Beiste were to find out about it? Did you ever think about how much it would hurt her?"

"It's not personal, Mr. Schue," Mitchell said, "It's just some stupid thing I made up. It's really no big deal. Once I explain it to Quinn, it'll be like it never even happened."

"But it did happen," Mr. Schuester was disappointed in Mitchell, "And... It is personal. Very personal. Look, Coach Beiste is like Glee Club - like us. She's an underdog, an outsider at this school. No one appreciates her or her talent, because they've deemed her as being too different. And for you to abuse that, even if it was in private, is the exact opposite of everything we're trying to achieve in here."

Mitchell understood, but still didn't believe it to be that big of a deal, "We're just thinking about it, though. It's not like we're actually making fun of her to her face."

"You have to stop," Mr. Schuester stressed the importance of this, "I need you to stop. And spread the word to everyone else in Glee. This ends here and now. And Coach Beiste can never know about this."

"Okay," Mitchell sighed, "I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester. I-I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't. But, you always have to think, Mitchell, before you do or say anything. Every action has a reaction."

**:::Glee Club:::**

Mitchell was feeling pretty low. He heard from Mr. Schuester that Beiste was really hurt over what happened. Which Mitchell found odd that she was told, because the Glee director had just explained that she could never know. At any rate, Mitchell still felt bad over everything. He felt like he was always screwing up something... Always screwing up with Quinn.

The ladies had just finished their performance for the competition. As to be expected, they were amazing. Especially Quinn, though that may have been bias on the part of Mitchell. Just as the music ended, in came Becky, running over to Mr. Schuester, handing him a note. The next thing Mitchell knew, he was being shown the paper which said... _Auditorium now, and bring Stinky with ya_.

**:::Auditorium:::**

"Ah, there's my saboteur," Sue Sylvester was beaming with joy, standing on the stage, two sets of confetti cannons at either side as Mr. Schuester and Mitchell entered the auditorium, "Take a good look, William and Sabby, because Sue Sylvester's got two things to show you."

She then gestured to her left with the teacher and student watching, "To my left; Two confetti cannons. To my right; Two more confetti cannons. You know what that means, don't you?"

"I'm scared, Mr. Schuester," Mitchell whispered, nearly trembling.

"No, Sue," Mr. Schuester scoffed.

"We got Beiste fired!"

"Oh no," Mitchell could feel the weight pushing him down, as he leaned forward, eyes closed, feeling like he had just been hit by a cannonball in the gut.

"And my full budget is restored," a celebration followed by victorious cackling laughter and the explosion of confetti cannons.

"She's fired?" Mr. Schuester had to hear it again.

"Technically, no. She quit. But, it's still a W in my book. And it was you, Sabby," she pointed at Mitchell, "And the rest of those nauseating children who made it happen. It finally occurred to your kids, Will. They finally stopped singing all that hot garbage about how awesome it is to be alive or ugly or whatever the forgettable point is that you're always trying to make, and they just got mean. Maybe there's some hope for them after all."

"She quit?" Mitchell was practically in denial, "Just like that?"

"I believe I just said that, Annie Sullivan. You want me to sign it into your palm with my new golden pen I ordered today online? Yeah, 24 karat gold pen. Couldn't have done it without ya, Stinky the Saboteur."

"I'm gonna be sick," Mitchell ran to the bathroom.

**:::Boys Locker Room:::**

After being sick, Mitchell had received a text that turned out to be a mass text sent by Dylan Armstrong. It read... _Get to locker room. NOW._ Mitchell heeded the call, as did the rest of the club who were near. You can imagine his surprise when he found Jack out like a light on the floor and a visibly upset Kurt being consoled by Dylan.

"Holy moly," Mitchell was shocked, "How the hell did Kurt knock out Jack?"

"A head that big is hard to miss," Puck remarked as he, Mitchell, Dylan and Mike all helped carry Jack to the nurse's office.

**:::Glee Club:::**

Mitchell was feeling like crap. Not only had he involuntarily lead to Coach Beiste calling it quits at McKinley, but once again, he and Quinn were on the rocks. This go around, she didn't even want to talk to him. In fact, they hadn't spoken since their public argument in the hallway. Yet, they still sat next to each other when New Directions gathered, albeit with their chairs a little spread apart.

"I hate to start this meeting on a somber note. But... I genuinely hope you guys are happy, because Coach Beiste has quit."

Mitchell was hoping in vain that the decision hadn't been made final. But, apparently, it had. How could he have been so stupid?

"Wait. What? That's terrible," Finn spoke.

"Yeah, that's not what we want," Sam said as Mitchell simply let his head hang.

"The complete opposite of what we want," Artie added, "The football team is actually winning for a change."

"Then you'd better put your heads together and find a way to get her back, fast. Because I am actually ashamed of you. You really hurt someone who is a great addition to this school."

"So, it's not official yet?" Mitchell asked, his prior assumption being incorrect, "Do you think there's a chance we could change her mind?"

"Wait a second. I'm sorry, but what exactly did we do?" Rachel was confused, as were some other members.

"No, no," Michell admitted, "It's us. The boys. Mainly me."

"And Tina," Mike made sure everyone knew.

Mitchell wanted to explain the situation, "I sort of figured out that picturing Beiste while making out is even better than a cold shower."

"Yeah," Finn agreed, then noticed the look courtesy of his girlfriend, Rachel, "Uh... No... I mean, not that I ever did that."

Quinn was stunned, yet also strangely relieved, "Oh, wow. I'm sorry, Mitchell."

"Can I just say that this is what happens when people don't put out," wisdom from Santana Lopez, "If everyone just put out, we would have a winning football team and no one would be on their way out. Sex makes the world a better place. I'm declaring it right here; Sex for world peace."

Before another word could be spoken, Principal Figgins entered the choir room, demanding to see both Mr. Schuester and Puckerman in his office immediately. This effectively ended the Glee meeting for the day. Everyone left the room after Mr. Schuester and Puck. Though, Mitchell and Quinn stayed back for a few minutes.

"Okay, this week was definitely awkward," Quinn said, still in her seat, though it was now closer to Mitchell.

"I have to stop screwing up," Mitchell's tone was very serious as he leaned forward, hands on his knees, his eyes staring forward, "It's one thing if my stupidity gets me in trouble. But, it's another thing when school staff are quitting and you're about to leave me."

"I'm not about to le..."

"You don't have to lie. You know, this year was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be better. I was supposed to be better. But... It feels like I'm constantly losing my grip. And, whenever I get it back, I just lose it again."

Mitchell sighed as he continued, "I know how to get things. But, I don't know how to keep them. Especially... You."

"You have me," she assured him, a hand on his back, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Their foreheads tilted to touch each other, and they simply sat there in the quiet choir room, just enjoying each others company.

**:::In The Halls:::**

Sam and Michelle met up with each other after Michelle's Biology class was let out. The looks on their faces told the tale, let each other know that their was something on their minds. And, that they may have been thinking the same thing, as well.

"We can't do this," they said in complete unison, getting a short laugh out of the both of them.

"You too?" Michelle asked.

"Me too," Sam confirmed, "I just... I don't know... I still like her. It's just... If she's going to be with me, I want it to be because she really likes me. Not just because I tricked her into it."

"That's how I feel," Michelle agreed with every word, "Plus... It just makes me feel bad." . Her eyes moved down to the floor sadly, her voice lowering, "He's crazy about her. Ever since the first time he saw her, he's been in love. Feeling like that for someone isn't just going to go away."

"She's pretty into him, too," then he chuckled, "Look at us, right? Crazy about two people that are crazy about each other."

"I know. How pathetic are we?"

"Tell you what," light bulb over Sam's head, "What if we talk about how pathetic we are over dinner at Breadstix?"

Michelle was confused.

"Well... Everyone thinks we're dating, anyway. We might as well make the most of it. Tomorrow, we can just tell them we broke up."

"Yeah?" Michelle smiled, "And why did we?"

"It was a mutual thing," Sam wrapped an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders and they walked.

"No no no," she disagreed, "It was because I could no longer tolerate your bad habits."

Sam laughed, and then Michelle accidentally tripped over her own two feet.

**:::Glee Club:::**

Redemption was just around the corner.

Dressed in his Glee Club best with the rest of the boys of New Directions, Mitchell was very thankful to have the opportunity to make things right with Coach Beiste. Mr. Schuester had somehow convinced her to take a look at a performance that the boys had been working on. He promised she wouldn't be disappointed.

"I'm a little lost here," Coach Beiste said, "If it's boys versus girls... What does the winner get?"

Mitchell stepped in front of the boys, taking centre stage in this particular performance, "We were hoping for your forgiveness. If you're willing to listen, we wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings," deep breath, "Coach, we all think you're awesome. And just because you're all though on the outside, doesn't mean you're not the opposite on the inside."

"Like a chocolate turtle," Sam quipped.

"Totally," Finn joined in, "You're nougatty. We totally get that now. You're like a mash-up."

"Why don't you guys just get to the song?" Mr. Schuester advised, standing behind Coach Beiste with the girls.

"Totally..." Artie said.

What the hell was up with over-using that word?

"This mashup is dedicate to you, Coach. Hard and badass on one hand, and soft and girlie on the other."

Puck's turn, "We hope it makes you smile, because when you smile, you're pretty. And it lights up the room."

Mitchell cocked a brow at Puckerman, who was laying it on entirely too thick.

"Seriously." Puck said.

As noted, Mitchell took centre stage for this performance. He really put a lot into it. This wasn't just for Beiste and the hope that she would forgive him and agree to come back, but also for Quinn. He wanted her to know once and for all how much he loved her, and loved being with her. The song ended with the boys all surrounding Coach Beiste, waiting patiently for her words...

"It was really good," she seemed happy with it, "I liked it. You guys did a good job. No offense to my fellow ladies, but here's hoping you win the competition."

Then came a nice group hug, which Mitchell ended up right in the middle of, gasping for breath, and Jack jumped back from, wanting no part of it whatsoever.

"I think I'll stay," Coach smiled after the hug had ended, "I should go put my things back."

"Umm... wait, before you go," Mitchell had one last thing to say, "I was wondering if maybe... If you'd let me... I'd kind of become your unofficial assistant for the rest of the season?"

Beiste shook her head, "Thanks, but that's okay. I know you're sorry about what happened, Mitchell. It's water under the bridge now. You're off the hook."

Time to step up, "What if I don't want to be? I mean... Face it, with trying to turn around a losing team and Coach Sylvester always trying to take you down, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Okay," Beiste agreed. "If you want to, show up in my office bright and early Monday morning."

"Will do, Coach," Mitchell smiled and nodded his head, "Will do."

_**:::GLEE: A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II:::**_

_And now, as promised, a preview of season three._

_Michelle will join New Directions in the first chapter. It's also revealed that she's not a Senior. Which means there will be a fourth part to this series, focusing on her._

_A new Art Teacher played by my favorite actress and possibly the single most beautiful woman on the planet; Zooey Deschanel. I LOVE HER! Ahem... ahem... sorry, I get carried away.  
><em>

_Mitchell is going to be more focused than ever before. He's going to discover that he wants to sing and perform as a career. You will see a more determined, confident and outspoken Mitchell than before. You will even see another side to the character, a more "villainous" side as he realizes he may have to fight a little dirty to secure his new-found dreams. If you want more details, I can give 'em.  
><em>

_It's amazing, I didn't honestly know what I wanted to do with him. But, The episodes come on and it just flows. I already know exactly what's going to be happening with he and Michelle for these first two episodes. I can't wait to write it._


	7. The Substitute

All apologies for the lengthy delay. But, here we are once again...

**GLEE: A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II**

**"The Substitute"**

Sitting in Glee Club, Mitchell was actually feeling pretty good. Things were going smoothly with Quinn. Him being Coach Beiste's assistant was working out really well, and he even aced his latest assignment in Art. So, all in all, it appeared as though things were finally looking up and staying up there. About time, he figured. Though, he wasn't about to complain.

Mitchell had to wonder, though, if everything was going okay for Mr. Schuester. The Glee Director looked like he was about to faint. What was going through the guy's head?

**::::::**

In a flash, all the members of New Directions had magically transformed into mini versions of themselves. They were all dressed the same, seated in the same positions, but were much much younger...

"Looking good, Puckerman," little Santana, "Someone's been eatin' their Wheaties."

Little Puck kissed his biceps, "These guns are fully loaded!"

Little Jack had something to say, "When I'm President, I'm going to make it illegal for you to breathe, _Suckerman_!"

"Mr. Schue," tiny Rachel, "I, for one, think we should use our set list for Sectionals to start exploring the oeuvre of one Bernadette Peters."

"Someday, I'm gonna go to Paris and visit the Oeuvre," little Brittany with that nugget of wisdom.

"I just wanna dance," little Mike.

"Me too," little Dylan shared that feeling.

Meanwhile, mini Mitchell was busy frowning and sulking dramatically off to the side as little Sam presented a flower to little Quinn, "Flowers are beautiful. Just like you, Quinn Fabray."

"You're goin' down, Evans, Mason-Style!" Mitchell dove for Sam, only to fall flat on his face on the hard floor, "Ow, that hurt! Can I go to the nurse, Mr. Schue? I think I broke my whole body."

"Mitchell," a happy little Michelle stood in the doorway, holding up a picture she had done in art class, "Look at the picture I made for you!"

"Stay away from my man," mini Quinn scowled.

"Uh..." Mr. Schuester couldn't even talk at the moment.

"Are you okay, Mr. Schuester? You're lookin' a little green," little Mercedes.

**:::School Bell:::**

_'Call me crazy, but lately... Quinn and I are actually doing really good. I mean, of course I'm still a little worried. Her and Sam are still giving each other the eyes, and it always looks like they just turn away as I happen to glance over. Sam can't possibly be over her. She's perfect in every possible freakin' way. Maybe I need one extra moment to win her over completely? Maybe I don't? Maybe she's already been won over? I don't know, sometimes. It's gonna take some thinking, though. And, let's be honest... I'm not so good with the thinking. I mean... Aw crap, Glee's about to start!'_

If Mitchell had a hyper-speed gear to shift into, then he just did. Lost to his thoughts - as usual - he didn't notice the time. He spent a little too much of it at his locker thinking about his relationship with Quinn. Not cool. He didn't want to be late. Not when there was a chance Sam could move in on his woman.

Mitchell bolted down the halls, tripping but not falling, though he then ran smack into a door. Ouchies. Then was the home stretch. Home base was in his grasp. He kicked it up a notch as he moved through the doorway, Glee already beginning...

"I know, I'm... HOLY... OOF!"

Mitchell slipped on the buttered floor. Though, not only did he fall, but he managed to accidentally do an Evan Bourne impression by flipping backward and landing right on his stomach.

Mr. Schuester was out sick with a nasty flu virus. Thinking fast, Kurt asked one Miss Holiday if she would step in. Sectionals was fast approaching, and losing valuable rehearsal time just couldn't be allowed to happen. To Kurt's delight, Miss Holiday agreed. Therefore, she was now standing before all of New Directions as the official Glee Club substitute.

"Judging by your reactions," the substitute assessed, no one really reacting to Mitchell's fall on the floor, "This happens... _Often_?"

"Almost every time he enters the room," Jack mentioned casually.

Quinn merely nodded her head as she walked over to help her boyfriend up.

"Okay," Miss Holiday clapped her hands together, "Anyway... As I was saying... What songs would you like to do?"

Did his fall knock him all banana sandwich? Did Mitchell hear the hot blonde sub right, did she actually just... "Am I in a coma?"

Puck leaned over, "I was actually about to ask the same thing."

"Don't get asked that question much, do we?" Miss Holiday realized, "I mean, let's face facts, guys. The songs you've been singing are great songs. But, they sound like someone else's favorite choices instead of yours."

Kurt supported her words, "Miss Holiday's right. Mr. Schuester's set list seems like he hasn't listened to any music since the 80's."

Puck remembered a perfect example of just that, "He never listens to what I have to say. I asked him if we could do that new Cee-Lo song and he looked at me like I wanted to sing the national anthem of Mars or something."

Brittany tensed up some, whispering to Santana, "Their national anthem is really offensive to all the other planets."

"Yeah, I remember," Mitchell said, "Uhh... Not the intergalactic national anthems... But Puck's idea. It was Forget You, right?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded.

"Cee Lo," Miss Holiday snapped her fingers, getting excited, "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

"Okay, excuse me," Santana felt the need to speak up, "What would you know about Cee Lo? 'Cause... You're like... Forty."

"Top forty, sweet cheeks," Miss Holiday countered, "Hit it!"

**:::Later In the Week:::**

Change was in the air at McKinley High.

Sue Sylvester was in charge, Holly Holiday made Glee Club fun again, tater tots were a thing of the past, and Dylan was finally getting to do that song he had kept getting shot down by Mr. Schuester whenever he asked. Yes, things were definitely changing. But, as he noticed Quinn and Sam talking more and more in-between classes... Mitchell had to wonder if his relationship with the Head Cheerleader would be the next thing to change...

"I've made a decision," Mitchell boldly approached Quinn just after Sam left. He seemed serious, but a slight unintentionally cute and comedic aura encircled him.

"Yeah?" Quinn stopped at her locker, smiling a little, "And what's that?"

"You are hereby forbidden to speak with Sam," he tried to muster an intimidating stance, but it just wasn't working out.

Quinn laughed, "Nice try. You almost pulled it off."

"Aw, c'mon, please?" Mitchell whined.

She knew exactly where this was coming from. She also knew he wasn't one-hundred percent serious, so she didn't bother with taking offense or getting mad at all. He was just Mitchell being Mitchell. Sometimes it was cute, but sometimes it drove her crazy. For now, she was in a good mood. So, she chose to not let this possible incident spoil it.

She finished with her locker and they walked together to their next class, "Mitchell, do I really need to say - _for the thousandth time_ - That I'm yours?"

He shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt."

"Fine," she went ahead with it, "But, it's the last time I'm saying it."

Trading a one time for a last time? Was that a fair exchange or not? Mitchell wasn't sure...

Quinn stopped in front of her boyfriend and turned on her heels to face him, sincerely looking deep into his eyes with her own, "I'm yours, Mitchell. We're together. There's no one else I want to be with. And, I sincerely hope you feel the same way."

He couldn't help but smile, though he tried to fight the urge.

She then pecked him on the cheek, "Don't worry so much."

Mitchell sighed contentedly, the smile no longer being fought as he watched his girlfriend walk down the hall. Look how beautiful she was. The perfect girl. And she liked him. I mean... Seriously... _Him_! She was right. He had to stop worrying and just enjoy the time they had together. Yeah... He and Quinn were in lo...

"Ugh," a voice from behind him, speaking with a deadpan delivery, "I'm gonna be sick."

Voice didn't register. Wasn't familiar. Must have been one of the jocks. Now, if this was any other day or time, Mitchell would have tucked tail and run. But, receiving a kiss from Quinn was akin to Popeye consuming a healthy dose of spinach. Straight from the can... How awesome was that cartoon? I mean, really? Brilliant in its simplicity.

Not in the mood, Mitchell spun around to find someone he didn't recognize and who very much didn't look like a jock at all. Had to be... A new kid!

Dark brown hair down to his ears and bright blue eyes. Wow, a lot of people had blue eyes, huh? Mitchell had always wanted black eyes. Completely black like the Lycans in Underworld. What a kick ass movie that was. Very underrated. And Kate Beckinsale as a vampire? Seriously... Did she just wake up one morning and...

"You're high, aren't you?" the new kid asked.

Mitchell shook out of his typical haze, "Nah, drug free like CM Punk."

"CM Who?"

Mitchell rubbed the back of his head, "CM... Uhh... Nevermind. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah," did this kid have any emotion, "And, sorry and all, but can you maybe not make-out with your girlfriend in front of my locker?"

This was strangely reminiscent of Mitchell's first meeting with Jack Harmon...

**"You've soiled my locker," a smooth voice spoke from the side, "Now, if this was any other school, I would call for the janitor. But, this isn't any other school. Our guidance counselor is far more in-tune with the cleanlier side of life."**

**"Who are you?" Mitchell asked, backing away from his locker.**

**"Who am I?" the response, "Who are you?"**

**"My nam..."**

**"Wait," he snapped his fingers while sniffing the air around them, "I know who you are! Stinky? Hmm... I thought I would be impressed. Or at the very least... Intrigued. Alas, I am not. I'm very much underwhelmed. Meeting you for the first time has been a very underwhelming experience."**

**This new kid made Mitchell long for the taunts and torments of of jocks and bullies.**

**"But, fear not, Lamb-Chop!" he smiled in a strange way that seemed both genuine and fake, "Today is your lucky day."**

**Mitchell didn't know what the hell to say at this point.**

**"Jack Harmon," he introduced himself, "I'd shake your hand, but it was just touching a Cheerio. Which, I can only imagine, is akin to petting a rabid Hyena who's been rolling around in the dirt. Besides, your hand... Ew... Who knows?"**

Unpleasant memory.

Yeesh.

Wait... Where did the new kid go? Where did everyone... Crap!

"I was daydreaming again!" Mitchell ran to his next class, hoping the teacher wouldn't mind his lateness.

**:::The Next Glee Meeting:::**

Holly Holiday.

Porn Star or Stripper?

What if she was both?

Mitchell Mason tried not to over-think it as the students piled into the choir room. Time for another Glee meeting. The assignment of the week? Pick a song and perform it. No rules. No boundaries. No guidelines to check with. Nothing to hold you back. This was your moment in the sun. Which made it pretty much impossible to not love Miss Holiday.

'Who's got what?" Miss Holiday asked the students after the bell, "Who wants to perform?"

Mr. Jack Harmon stepped up, ready to drop his song on New Directions. However, before he could finish even the second line... An announcement came over the PA System courtesy of Becky. Yes, Sue Sylvester was acting Principal while Figgins was out sick.

"Would Quinn Fabray and Mitchell Mason please come to the principal's office?"

Dunh Dunh DUNH!

Mitchell and Quinn simply looked at each other in confusion, not paying any mind to the oh's and ah's from the students. Of course, Jack Harmon wasn't oh'ing or ah'ing. Steam was shooting from his ears. How dare a performance of his be interrupted? How dare his thunder be stolen from him?

Nevertheless, a true performer remembers that the show must go on. So, he simply restarted as the couple exited the choir room, en route to the...

**:::Principal Sue Sylvester's Office:::**

Uncomfortable.

To say the least.

Quinn and Mitchell were seated side by side opposite Principal Sue Sylvester. Was this one of the signs of the apocalypse? The coming end of the world? Seemed so. And, by the way, how did she get a plaque with her name on it made so fast? Not to mention all the certificates and awards being displayed on the walls? It was like a doctor's office. And both Quinn and Mitchell knew a thing or two about doctor's offices.

Five minutes in, and the students still had no clue exactly why they were summoned here. Sue was just staring at them. It had to be some kind of intimidation tactic. In fact...

Mitchell whispered to his girlfriend, "I think this is what they used to do in Guantanamo Bay to get the terrorists to talk."

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn had had enough, "It's been five minutes. What did we do wrong?"

Momentarily, she spoke, "A better question would be... What did you do right?"

More confusion. This time in the form of Mitchell cocking his right eyebrow and Quinn cocking her left eyebrow. Awww... Cute. Well... Kind of, anyway.

"Because," Sue leaned over for effect, "One thing you certainly didn't do right was conduct yourselves in a wholesome and orderly behavior as of late."

Yes, even more confusion.

"What did we do?" Quinn asked.

"Making out in the halls?" Sue explained, "Groping each other inappropriately? Although, in hindsight, there is really no appropriate kind of groping, is there?"

"This makes no sense," Quinn was already irritated, "We don't make out in the halls or grope each other."

"Not what the students are saying," Sue explained, "There has been numerous complaints. And, as acting principal - soon to be official principal - I'm left with no other option but to put an end to this immediately."

"What are you gonna do?" Mitchell was scared.

"While on the grounds of William McKinley High School, you are hereby ordered to refrain from touching each other, looking at each other, communicating with each other, breathing the same air," Mitchell immediately held his breath, "And, this is the big one; I will suspend the both of you if I see you singing with each other and/or dancing."

"Who complained?" Quinn wanted names, then noticed Mitchell wasn't breathing, so she smacked him in the stomach, forcing him to, "Mitchell, for god's sake! She doesn't have the authority to keep you from breathing."

"The last time I made her mad, I ended up out of Glee Club," Mitchell said, taking another deep breath into his lungs, "I'm not taking any chances."

"Names, Coach Sylvester," Quinn repeated herself.

Sue sat back comfortably, "At this time, I'm not at liberty to say. Now... You may be excused."

"This is insane," Quinn was in pure disbelief, "It's just another one of your attempts to sabotage Glee. It's just like taking tots away from Mercedes. You're messing with us."

Seeing his girlfriend all fired up provided him the courage to speak up, "She's right. Just because Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins aren't here, doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want. Man, you're just a power hungry egomaniac!"

Wow, did he actually just say that? Even Quinn was surprised. But, she had to admit...

_'I've never been more attracted to him than I am right now. I wonder if that closet will hold the both of us?'_

Sue had a counter response, "Do I really need to call in my private security? Which just so happens to be the defensive lines of both the Cleveland Browns and Cincinnati Bengals?"

Mitchell scoffed, "Whatever!"

Sue shrugged and hit a button on the intercom, "Gentlemen? If you would?"

Mitchell and Quinn then looked at each other as the honest to goodness NFL Players entered the office, leaving zero open space. Needless to say, Mitchell and Quinn complied with the order after that, squeezing their way through and out into the hall...

"You see," Mitchell griped, "This is why I don't make it a habit to defy authority!"

**:::Boys Locker Room:::**

Another football practice had come and gone.

Mitchell was busying himself, picking up scraps of whatever that were left behind. Luckily, Finn was still around to help out a little...

"So, dude, why did Sue want you and Quinn in the office?"

Mitchell sighed, shaking his head, picking up a towel and tossing it in the bin, "I'm surprised it hasn't gone viral yet," he paused briefly, "Courtesy of our new principal, Quinn and I aren't allowed to touch each other, be near each other, even breathe the same friggin' air, supposedly. Oh, and the big one... We're not allowed to sing together in Glee. Which really blows considering we were working on a special duet for the sub assignment."

Finn laughed, "You gotta be joking. Nice one, had me going there for a second, dude."

"I'm serious," Mitchell sat on a bench, "It's crazy, right? But, it's true. Well... She did relax on the breathing bit, but still. It's just her trying to take advantage of Mr. Schuester not being around."

"What brought it on?"

Another sigh, "She said there's been numerous complaints."

Finn had to wonder, "From who?"

"She wouldn't..." something clicked, "... Wait a minute... The new kid."

Finn hadn't realized there was a new kid at McKinley. Too busy with football, Glee and Rachel to notice. Which was understandable. But, which one was more work? Mitchell's money was on Rachel being the...

"Mitchell," Finn broke Mitchell out of it, "What new kid?"

"I don't know his name," he explained, "But, I know that it made him mad because Quinn and I kissed in front of his locker."

"Weird," Finn remembered something, "When we were going out, I had guys paying me to kiss her in front of their lockers."

"Dude..."

"Sorry..."

"Okay," Mitchell had some thinking to do, so he stood up and paced the floor, "Alls I need to do is make the kid change his mind, right? If there's no one backing up the complaint, then Sue can't stand by it. It'll make her look bad."

"Yeah," Finn agreed, "She's definitely hoping to stay Principal."

"Now... I just have to find the kid."

"Should be easy enough," Finn responded.

**:::In the Halls:::**

Following a ring of the bell, classes were let out. Which lead to a proverbial sea of students. One barely distinguishable from the next when they were all mashed together. Except, of course, for Finn and Mitchell standing in the middle of it all.

"I retract my previous statement."

"Wow, there's a lot of students," Mitchell was suddenly overwhelmed. That being until he spotted Michelle and pulled her aside, "I need you."

Had her dreams come true? Had the moment finally arrived? And, holy crap, Finn was there... Just like in her dream. Wow... Freaky.

"You know the new kid?" Mitchell asked his artistic friend.

New kid? What? Which prompted Michelle to say, "What?"

"New kid," Mitchell said again.

Finn enlightened, "Some new student complained to Sue Sylvester about Quinn and Mitchell. So, we're trying to find him to change his mind."

"Oh," made sense, "How?"

"How?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah," Michelle nodded innocently, "How are you going to make him change his mind?"

Still more students. Since when were there this many?

This made Finn realize something, "You know what, we didn't get that far, actually."

"We totally will, though," Mitchell assured the girl.

"Yeah, definitely," Finn supported him, "Just taking it one step at a time."

Needless to say, they had no clue how they were gonna make him change his mind.

'So," back to the original question, "Have you seen him?"

Michelle couldn't answer that, "Every day I come here, and I've been here for three years, I see someone I haven't before."

So, basically, just about everyone was new to her. Cute and likable in a way, but that did nothing to help Mitchell and Finn out. They needed someone with information. Someone that knew the ins and outs, the ups and downs, the left and rights. Someone who knew everything about every student going to this school. Someone like...

"You should ask Jack," Michelle mentioned.

Mitchell and Finn exchanged a look. Could work. But, it would ultimately lead to the two of them having to return the favor to Harmon. They would be in debt. Or, at least, Mitchell would. However, they had no other choice.

**:::Jack's Secret Lair:::**

Blindfolded.

Mitchell, Finn, Michelle and now Quinn, tracked down Jack for his help. If there was anyone who could help out with identifying an unknown student, it was Jack freakin' Harmon. He said yes, under the condition that the four of them each owe him a favor to be named later and called in by the end of the school year. It was a hard bargain, but Mitchell was desperate.

Knowing this was a risk to his private inner sanctum - maybe one of many - he had each person place a blindfold over their eyes. Once they were inside, the blindfolds were lifted. And once they were, what was before their eyes was both scary and amazing. It was practically a Bat-Cave. Monitors, machines, all different things. Incredible.

"How do you... I mean... Like... I don't even know," Michelle couldn't form words. Neither could Mitchell at first, so he didn't even try.

"Okay," a simple press of a button and eight different monitors were on displaying eight different key locations in the school, "Shall we begin?"

"Dude," Finn was amazed, "How did you get away with all this?"

"You honestly expect me to tell you?" Jack questioned the quarterback.

"Just focus," Mitchell said, "Look for a kid that's got like ear-length dark hair. Blue eyes. And... I dunno... Just keep an eye out for someone who looks new."

"What about him?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

"Oh, that's gotta be..."

"No."

"Really?"

"Trust me."

"Oh, what if that was him?"

"Michelle... Focus."

"Sorry!"

"There he is!" Mitchell pointed to the fifth monitor, "That's the kid!"

"All right," Jack paused the screen, zoomed in and cleared up the picture, "Facial recognition."

Facial recognition? No way this thing could... Holy crap, it just pulled up a name card.

"Daniel Lawson," Mitchell read as the others still tried to wrap their minds around this, "Just transferred a few days ago. Home room is..."

**:::Home Room:::**

"Daniel Lawson?"

Quinn and Mitchell (Michelle having returned to her own activities and Finn having to go over new plays with Coach Beiste) tracked down the newest student and waited outside of his class just as school was ending for the day. Once the bell rang, it was time to start talking.

"Is the Glee Club gonna beat me up?" Daniel wondered.

"You complained to Sue Sylvester," Quinn pointed out, "About my boyfriend and I. You probably don't realize what you've done. But, it's caused a big problem."

Daniel shrugged, walking past, "Don't care."

"Dude," Mitchell caught up, "We need you to go back to Sue and tell her you changed your mind. That it doesn't bother you."

"But, it does," Daniel replied, "I'm really not a fan of PDA. Unless, of course, I'm the one doing it."

Quinn sighed, cutting to the root of this problem right away, "Okay, fine. What's it gonna take?"

Daniel then smirked and finally stopped walking, "A kiss from the girl that sings all the songs in your club."

Quinn and Mitchell looked at each until they realized who he meant, "Rachel Berry?"

"Yes."

"No way," Mitchell said, "She's dating Finn Hudson... The starting Quarterback for the Titans."

"So?"

So? What? Where did this dude come from? And was it possible he had been orchestrating this little situation from the get-go? Either way, Mitchell knew there was no chance of Rachel agreeing to kiss another boy. She was head over heels in love with Finn. No way, no how, no...

"It can be arranged," Quinn spoke up, "But, you need to go to Sue Sylvester right now and tell her you changed your mind."

"How do I know you'll make it happen?" it was an issue of trust, "You'll probably never say a word about it to Rachel and I'll be left looking like a chump."

"He has a point there," Mitchell agreed.

"Trust me," Quinn said, now to both of them, "Just go hold up your end of the bargain. Tomorrow after school, meet us in the auditorium and you'll get your kiss."

**:::Glee Club:::**

Just about everything was back to normal. Daniel had spoken with Sue Sylvester and the short yet significant ban placed upon Quinn and Mitchell had been lifted. Albeit, a bit begrudgingly on Coach Sylvester's part. Or was that Principal Sylvester now? The Cheerios Head Coach seemed to be staying a lot longer in power than mostly everyone assumed she would be.

Mr. Schuester was back in the saddle, as it were. Though, he promised one last performance for Holly Holiday and New Directions. In other news, Mitchell and Quinn were ready to make their duet debut, at least in the eyes of New Directions, because they had sang together in church before, and on two more unknown occasions. Unknown as in the Glee Club wasn't made aware.

Although, before any of that could happen, there was some business to attend to... In the hall, Finn, Rachel, Jack and Daniel were all gathered together.

"Ground rules," Finn said as his girlfriend and the new kid stood face to face, "First..."

"I change my mind," Daniel dropped a bombshell, "I wanna join New Directions instead."

Instantly, relief washed over Rachel. But, on second though, she had to wonder if it was because she wasn't as desirable as the boy first thought? Man, too bad this wasn't the beginning of the week. She was always her brightest at the beginning when her batteries were fully charged and ready to go.

"You can't just..." Jack said but was interrupted...

Daniel shrugged, "Maybe. But, I could always go back to Sue Sylvester and..."

"We'll think about it," Rachel said, giving Daniel enough to be content with for the time being, and leaving Finn and Jack with confusion.

"I'm kinda lost," Finn said.

"As insane as it sounds, how are we supposed to win our next competition if Sue makes it impossible for the number two power couple to sing together?"

Meanwhile... Inside...

"So," Quinn spoke in front of the club in the choir room while the others entered, "Mitchell and I wanted to do something cool for everyone. And, this song has been one we thought fit us good. In a weird sort of humorous way, I should say."

The music kicked in as Quinn started singing, glancing at Mitchell standing next to her, both moving slightly to the music, "_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes. Yeah you, PMS, like a bitch, I would know. And you over think, always speak, cryptically. I should know that you're no good for me..._"

They both jumped in for the chorus, now dancing around the other students, everyone starting to have a good time, even Jack, "_'Cause we're hot then we're cold, we're yes then we're no. We're in and we're out, we're up and we're down. We're wrong when it's right, we're black and we're right, we fight we break up, we kiss we make up._"

From one end of the room, dancing with Dylan, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina, Quinn pointed at Mitchell while he was with Santana, Mike, Rachel and Kurt, "_You don't really wanna stay, no. But you don't really wanna go-o._"

Together again, "_We're hot and we're cold, we're yes then we're no. We're in and we're out, we're up and we're down._"

During the musical break, a quick scene-shift brought everyone to the auditorium stage. They were still dancing, still having a good time.

Specifically, Mitchell and Quinn danced together with Mitchell singing, "_We used to be just like twins, so in sync,_" then they split apart, "_The same energy now's a dead battery. Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now we're plain boring._"

They sang to each other from opposite sides, "_We should know that we're not gonna change! 'Cause we're hot then we're cold, we're yes then we're no. We're in and we're out, we're up and we're down. We're wrong when it's right, we're black and we're white, we fight we break up, we kiss we make up._"

Mitchell's turn, backed up by Kurt's vocals and Mike's dancing, "_You don't really want to stay, no. But you don't really want to go-o._"

During the second musical break, Dylan and Mike went to town with their moves as Quinn and Mitchell go into position with Santana and Kurt backing them up, respectively. They both sang as they rushed from side to side, pretending they were sick and being helped along by their supporters...

"_Someone, call the doctor, got a case of the love bi-polar,_" they made waves with their hands for the next bit while acting like they were going mad, "_Still stuck on a roller-coaster, can't get off this ride!_"

Then very softly for the last little part, running to each other at center stage, wrapping their arms around themselves and getting very close, "_We change our minds like a girl changes clothes..._"

Kiss.

_**:::::A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW TWO:::::**_

_Finally! Now, not the type of chapter I was originally going to write. But, I wanted something light and I also wanted to show how strong Mitchell and Quinn's relationship was becoming. The kiss at the end may be cheesy, but it is what it is. Song was Hot and Cold by Katy Perry. Hopefully this was enjoyable._

_Daniel Lawson belongs to Gone Rampant. Check out his stories, would ya?_


	8. Furt

GASP! Is it... Could it... A NEW Chapter? Plus, as a bonus, a glimpse of "A Different Point of View IV"

**GLEE: A Different Point of View II**

**"Furt"**

Just another typical school day at McKinley High in the boring town of Lima, Ohio. Nothing all that important going on with the walls, at least in the lives of Finn Hudson and Mitchell Mason. Who, as of late, seemed to be getting chummier as time went along. Little known fact, Mitchell looked up to Finn, almost in the same fashion as an older brother, despite the two of them being the same age. Most of this stemmed from the pep talk Finn provided to Mitchell at the end of last year. For a perfect example of their friendship, the two of them were currently talking at the Quarterback's locker...

"I'm just worried about the favors," Finn referred to what happened a week ago, "Knowing Jack, it could be anything."

"Yeah," Mitchell agreed, "I'm glad it all worked out, though. Luckily, Daniel didn't raise a stink about not being able to join until after Sectionals."

Finn felt that, for sure, "No doubt. The less drama the... _Why is Kurt here with his dad and my mom_?"

Mitchell raised an eyebrow higher than the other, "Ruh-Roh, Raggy."

Indeed, there was Burt, Carole and Kurt in-between the two of them. Judging by the expressions on their faces and the interlocking of arms, this was something major. Finn's mind instantly traveled to a certain place, so he felt the need to speak before they said anything...

"Is this one of those interventions, because..."

Kurt cut him off, "If it is, it's for both of us. They bombarded me and forced me to bring them directly to you."

"Is this a family thing?" Mitchell asked, "'Cause I can..."

"You're good people, Mitchell," Burt said, "Marvin goes nowhere else but my business. You stay put."

"The more the merrier," Carole couldn't keep her smile contained.

After a short discussion of who was going to spill the beans, it was decided that Burt would explain the impromptu visit to McKinley, "So, you guys know how I drive Carole to work every Tuesday?"

"No," honesty from Mitchell, the others shooting him a quick glance that he didn't notice, "But, go on."

Burt did just that, "Well, today we stopped here and snuck into the very same class room that Kurt introduced us in. Very romantic of me, if I do say so myself. And then I..."

"He proposed!" Carole burst out the news, and the two of them laughed happily as they hugged and kissed.

Mitchell's jaw hit the floor (_Not literally... For once_). Finn and Kurt were equally surprised. Though, to be honest, Kurt was much more for congratulations than Finn was. Mitchell noticed this as he congratulated both Burt and Carole...

"Congratulations," he said with a smile, shaking Burt's hand.

"Hey," Burt was happier than he remembered being in quite some time, "I want you and Marvin there."

"We'll be there," Mitchell assured Kurt's father.

"This just happened?" Finn felt as though he were dreaming, feeling overwhelmed, "Right now? Just right now? Seriously... Right now?"

"C'mon, family hug," Burt said, "Bring it in. Bring it in. Let's go."

"Oh my god, this is just what I needed," Kurt was excited, "I have a trunk full of wedding magazines hidden under my bed. This will be fantastic. I'll take care of everything. I'm thinking of a russet and cognac theme," he noticed Mitchell and Finn's uncertainty, "Those are colors, you two. Fall wedding colors. They're Autumnal."

To Mitchell, _Autumnal_ sounded like a comic book villain. Or... Maybe not. Maybe more of a German Pop Star.

"Nothing too extravagant, Kurt," Burt knew his son, "We're hoping to save as much as we can for our honeymoon. That's right, baby," he glared at Carole, "I'm talking Waikiki. We're gonna stay at the hotel they put up the stars from Lost."

"You are the greatest husband ever," Mitchell joked, bumping fists with Burt.

Carole noticed her son being a bit too quiet, "Finn, you haven't said anything."

"I-I guess I'm just stunned," he somewhat mumbled.

"Not to worry," Burt piped up, "We're already planning on a bigger house where everybody's gonna get their own rooms, all right?"

Mitchell wondered what must have been going through Finn's mind right about then. It would be a huge adjustment. New family, new house, new... Dad? Maybe that was what had been bothering Finn the most, was that his mom was moving on from his dad. Definitely a lot to take in and absorb. Finn was a tough guy, though, he'd be fine once he had time to sort through everything.

And speaking of everything. All this marriage talk had given Mitchell an idea. Lost to his thoughts, he smirked as he envisioned he and Qui...

"Glee Wedding!"

Wait...

What?

**:::::Mason Household:::::**

This wedding business got Mitchell to thinking about he and Quinn. Though, to be truthful, it didn't take much at all to get him to start thinking about Quinn. Nevertheless, love was definitely in the air and it wasn't even Valentine's day yet. _Love_. Mitchell _loved_ Quinn. To him, she was absolutely perfect. Sure, they had their ups and downs like any good couple, but things were on the up and up lately. Which was shocking... And suddenly made Mitchell wonder if he was doomed to screw up. Was that doomed or due?

Marriage? Who knew? But... What Mitchell did know for sure was that he wanted to be with Quinn for a very long time. He wanted to solidify their relationship, cement its status in the history of McKinley High. But... How to do that? What would he need to do to push it over the top? What would it take? The crown jewel, the cherry, the flag atop the hill.

Mitchell sat up on his bed, thinking hard. His mind kept traveling back to rings. Wedding rings... Engagement rings... Super Bowl rings for some strange reason... And then it hit him. The light bulb flashed over his head and he quickly hopped on his computer, going for some Google magic as he brought up...

_Promise rings_!

"And Bing-O was his Name-O!"

**:::::McKinley High School:::::**

Another bad start to what would probably be another bad day. Such was the luck of one Michelle Grayson as she picked herself up off of the floor after being shoved down - _accidentally _- by a group of Cheerios. With a sad sigh, she straightened the straps on her backpack and went back on her way, trying to hide the fact that she felt like crap on the inside.

Across the hall, out of sight courtesy of some brain-dead puck-heads, Santana noticed the bullying. She wasn't typically one to care, but she couldn't help but feel at least a little bad for Michelle. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she did. When no one was looking, Santana quickly caught up with Michelle, walking side by side with the artistic girl for a few steps before saying anything.

"That happen often?"

Michelle was dumbfounded that _the_ Santana Lopez was even speaking to her, "Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Santana said, keeping a keen eye out for any Cheerios, "They normally bully you like that?"

Michelle shrugged, "I'm used to it... I guess. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Miss Lopez questioned, "You were practically trampled. Like, Wal-Mart on Black Friday trampled."

"Really," Michelle picked up her pace, getting annoyed but keeping it under wraps, "I can handle it."

Which left Santana alone and wondering about the situation at hand. Two routes to take. She could either take Michelle's word for it and bugger off, or she could go with her gut... Which was telling her to intervene. Of course, her gut feelings were being nudged along by another important factor. But, let's not dive down too far too fast.

**:::Jewelery Store:::**

After school, Mitchell took a trip to the local jewelery store. Did they even sell promise rings at jewelery stores? Did they sell promise rings anywhere? Were they even real? Were they silly and stupid? Possibly stupid and silly? Aw crap... The doubt was approaching fast. The insecurity, the second-guessing. All the negative crapola. Did people even say crapola anymore? Did they ever say it in the first place?

Deep breath.

Time to calm down. This was a good idea. Although, standing at the door, probably looking like some kind of fruit loop, Mitchell found himself suddenly wondering if it would have been a better idea to ask his fellow Glee Clubbers for some advice. Obviously... Couldn't talk to Quinn about it. The others weren't good at keeping secrets, either. Heck, he wasn't good at keeping secrets.

Okay, stop! This _was_ a good idea. Nay, a _great_ idea. Quinn would love it... _Hopefully_.

Shrugging off all of that nonsensical nonsense, Mitchell swung the door open and walked in, instantly greeted by a man behind the desk that didn't appear all that thrilled to see a teenager walk in. Nevertheless, the young man looked around, keeping his eyes open for anything appealing. And... Perhaps a few hundred dollars cheaper, if not thousands.

"Can I help you find anything specific?" the man, presumably the owner, asked.

These prices were literally frightening Mitchell. How the heck would he ever be able to afford an engagement ring when the time... Wait... Engagement ring? Slow down there, _Mitchers_, one step at a time. Baby-step, at that.

"Sir?" the owner wondered if this kid was able to speak.

"Oh," Mitchell broke out of the haze, "Sorry, my bad. Umm... I was wondering... Do you have any promise rings?"

Ugh, promise ring? Well... This sale definitely wasn't going to get this man out of his slump. But, a sale was a sale, nonetheless. "I have a few," he gestured over to a display case to the side, "Have a look."

"Sweet," Mitchell walked over, and he was hit by the perfect one instantly. It was like a shining beacon of light, the angels saying hallelujah, maybe singing actually. Anyway, there it was. The perfect thing for Quinn. In a sense... The perfect saying. One that summed up possibly their entire relationship up to this point.

"This one," Mitchell tapped on the glass with a smile...

Though, the smile quickly faded as the glass display case was knocked over and shattered into bits at his sneakered feet. The rings along with it, though they hadn't broken. Or... Uh-oh... One did. Ouch, looked really expensive, too.

"So... You'll be taking the whole display, then?" the owner asked sarcastically, knowing his slump may have been ended after all.

"Sure," Mitchell muttered, feeling lower than low, "Why not?"

**:::Elsewhere:::**

Another heated lady-kisses session for Brittana.

However, this one was cut a little short courtesy of Brittany. The kissing stopped and Santana was left a little more hot and bothered than she would have liked. Which warranted a hefty sigh from the usually fiery Latina, and a roll to the side of the bed while she awaited an explanation...

"Did you picture us on a rainbow again and got afraid that we would fall off?"

"Yes," Brittany admitted, "But... That's not why I stopped. Well... Not the entire reason why I stopped."

"Go on," Santana encouraged.

"You didn't talk to Michelle," Brittany pouted somewhat, "Like I asked you to."

Another sigh, this one of aggravation, "I actually did. She just didn't want to talk back."

"I saw them bullying her after school," Brittany said, "It's getting bad. What if they end up hurting her?"

"You should talk to Mitchell about this. She's his friend, not mine," Santana got up off the bed, sexy mood officially obliterated by this point.

"You always stand up for yourself, San. You're the toughest person I know, except for the imaginary wrestler that used to live in my closet. Well... I guess... I don't still know her, so..."

"Point, Brittany!"

"It has to be you. If anyone can show a girl how to be strong and stand up for herself, it's you."

"What brought this on, anyway?" Santana wondered, "You never even mentioned her before."

"I was in the girls room... She had a black-eye," the blonde explained.

"What?"

"She covers it up with make-up," Brittany said, "The Cheerios went too far. She made me promise not to tell, but I crossed my fingers, so it doesn't count as me breaking a promise."

One last sigh from Santana for the hat trick, arms crossed, "I'll give it another shot. But, listen, if she doesn't talk this time... There's nothing I can do, okay?

**:::McKinley High School:::**

It took a little doing, along with a heaping helping of begging, but Mitchell managed to get Marvin to help him pay off the jeweler and buy the ring for Quinn. Now, he just had to wait for the right opportunity to...

"I WARNED YOU, KAROFSKY!"

Was that... Dylan?

Mitchell raced around the corner, discovering Dylan laying into Karofsky like a WWE Street Fight or something. Before Mitchell could make it to the scene, students everywhere, Mister Schuester had already arrived and was pulling Dylan away from a humiliated and hurting David Karofsky.

"Holy crap," Puck just behind Mitchell, "Dude, what happened?"

"I don't know," Mitchell was in shock, "I just got here and Dylan was beating on Karofsky."

"Wow, I gotta get the news," Puck jogged over to ask more students about the unexpected situation.

Meanwhile, Michelle had come up behind Mitchell, grabbing his arm to bring him over and around the closest corner where there weren't as many students around, "Did you tell Santana to talk to me?"

"Huh?" pure confusion from Mitchell.

"She's been trying to talk to me. First was yesterday and now this morning. I kinda blew her off both times, though. You really had nothing to do with it?"

Mitchell shook his head from side to side, "What was she talking about?"

"N-Nothing," Michelle didn't want the bullying to get around, "Nothing, just... I guess it's just Santana being Santana. Sorry, I gotta get to class."

"Wait, Michelle," but she was practically already out of sight. What the heck was that about? And why was Santana bothering Michelle in the first place? Seemed like Mitchell needed to have a quicky convo with the spicy Cheerio at the next opportunity.

**:::Meanwhile:::**

Nerve-Wracking, to say the very least.

However, that did little to deter ol' Marvin Mason from setting out to accomplish something today. On this fine afternoon, Marvin would visit the lovely Judy Fabray and ask her to be his date for the Wedding. Which, Marvin couldn't even believe he was actually going to. He wasn't much of a social person. Being in a large group of people he knew little to nothing about tended to worry him. Why? Well... Ever hear of Cults?

Yeah, you get the picture, don't ya?

A soft knock at the freshly painted door. Hopefully not too freshly painted. Marvin checked his knuckles, seeing they were still clean. No response. Maybe try the doorbell? What if she was one of those people that didn't like the sound of their doorbells? Or one of those people that didn't like company? Or one of those kinds of people that didn't like Marvin, period? Crap... Too many variables.

Realizing he didn't have a good grip on the situation, Marvin was ready to back-track on outta there when Judy answered the door...

"Marvin? Is that... What brings you here?"

Uh-Oh. No retreat now.

"Hello, Judy," he turned around, finding the woman smiling pleasantly, "I was uhh... Well... I was just in the... Oh hell, I'm not good at these things."

Judy's smiled grew partly wider, "You're so much like him."

Marvin didn't follow.

"Mitchell," she explained, "Would you care to come in?"

"Okay," Marvin accepted the invite, "Uhh... Shoes on or off? I know different people do different..."

"You can leave your shoes on, Marvin."

Wow, fancy. You could instantly tell who got the majority of the money in the divorce. Lovely everything, and it was all so spotless. Marvin was suddenly feeling very out of the place. Oh, why was he here? A woman like her wouldn't want to go to the store with him, let alone a damn wedding. Way outta his league. That's when he noticed a particular framed photograph sitting on the mantlepiece above the fireplace.

It was of Mitchell and Quinn, looking as happy as could be.

"They really do make a great couple, don't they?" Judy mentioned.

Marvin nodded, "Mitchell's the happiest I've ever seen him."

"So," she said, "What's on your mind?"

Better to just throw all the cards on the table and hope for the best, "Well... I know I'm nothing special, but I was wondering... Would you care to go to the wedding with me? I mean... You know... If you aren't already going with someone or prefer to go alone."

Before Judy could answer, Marvin spoke more, "It wouldn't be much of a romantic date, you know? I just figured... I don't know... Mitchell keeps saying I need to socialize more and..."

"I'd love to."

Shocker.

"Really?" voice a little too high, so he cleared his throat and spoke in a lower tone, "I mean... Splendid, that would be lovely."

"Quinn's been on me to socialize more, too," seemed they had something in common.

"Must be hard," Marvin said, "Being divorced and everything."

"It is," she confessed, "Don't get me wrong, it's for the best. But, there's a lot I miss. And I know it's been hard on Quinn, even if she doesn't admit it."

**:::Janitor's Closet:::**

"You better have a damn good reason for why you pulled me in here."

Okay... Okay... So maybe just grabbing Santana Lopez out of nowhere and hastily pulling her into a odd-smelling janitor's closet wasn't his best idea. Mitchell would gladly admit it. But, he wanted to get to the bottom of this little mystery as fast as he could. He had the promise ring situation to think about and the wedding as well.

"Why are you hassling Michelle?"

Santana instantly scoffed, "Hassling? Boy, I'm trying to help her, but she won't have any of it."

"Help her," really, "With what?"

Probably wasn't great to say if he didn't already know, but it was unavoidable, "She's being bullied by the Cheerios?"

"What?" a little anger, a little confusion, "Since... When?"

"Look, I know you've been busy with Quinn, and I get that. But... Michelle has problems. I think she really needs a friend right about now."

Mitchell seemed lost.

"Brittany says she noticed Michelle has a black eye that she covers with make-up," Santana dropped the bombshell, "In fact, this whole thing was Brittany's idea. So... Can I leave now? I don't wanna be stuck in here while the beat... And I wasn't supposed to..."

"Beat-What?"

"Crap," sigh, "Okay... Quinn didn't want you to be told; But, the football players from Glee and Dylan are gonna confront Karofsky for messing with Kurt. Could get dicey."

"I'm in," Mitchell walked out of the closet.

**:::Locker Room:::**

Mitchell made it just in time to see Mike getting shoved into Artie, Sam getting decked and Dylan receiving a busted nose...

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" Mitchell roared, running straight for Karofsky, only to dive and completely miss him, going head-first into the lockers with a dreadful crash. Luckily, Coach Beiste arrived on the scene before anything else could happen.

**:::Glee Club:::**

"Dude was an animal."

"Manimal."

"I'm so turned on by you right now," Brittany remarked to Artie, Dylan sighing through a bleeding nose in the background.

"Is it wrong that I am, too, just a little bit?" Jack wondered, everyone glancing at him awkwardly for a moment or two, "What?"

"How bad does it look?" Sam asked, holding an ice pack to his black eye.

""Is it supposed to look green?" Jack asked, everyone glaring, "Joking, joking! Wow, tough crowd."

"I think I broke my entire head," Mitchell whined, his skull throbbing, Quinn holding an ice pack to it.

"You're lucky I don't do that to you myself," Quinn chided, "You're not a fighter, Mitchell. Who even..."

Puck accidentally interrupted Santana getting in trouble, "You got no idea how hard it was for me to not just jump in there and lay the hurt down!"

"Where were you, Finn?" Santana questioned the Quarterback.

Finn quickly defended himself, "I was out on the field, okay? I totally would've joined in if I was there, though."

"Face is, Finn, it shouldn't have gone down without you."

"It's not that bad, everyone," Kurt spoke up, "It's not his problem, it's not any of your problems, for that matter. But... Thank you for what you did. In the end, it means a lot to me to know you guys are willing to have my back, even against a thug like David Karofsky."

Then there was Mr. Schuester, displeased with the entire ordeal, "Anyone mind telling me what happened, and why half of my students look like they just finished an MMA fight?"

"Karofsky," Quinn was the one to answer, "They stood up to him for Kurt."

"Everyone except for Finn and Jack," Tina noted.

"Hey," Jack had a justifiable reason for being a no show, "There was a HarmCo emergency! I had no choice but to leave school immediately and conveniently return just after the action ended. But, trust me, if I had been there, I would have rained down upon the bullying behemoth with the almighty power of Mjolnir!"

Rachel smiled, loving to see Jack at his best. Though, she may never admit it.

"This is out of control," Will said to the students, "Do I need to..."

"Actually," Sam spoke on behalf of the wounded, "We all got our licks in. So, I guess you could call it even."

"Ahem," courtesy of Quinn.

"Well... Almost all of us."

All Mitchell remembered about the rest of the meeting was Quinn whispering in his ear and then getting the opportunity to meet Dylan's brother, Eric.

**:::Michelle's House:::**

That night, Mitchell decided on paying Michelle a visit, aching head and all. Her dad had a new job working nights, which Michelle would admit was great. Also, her mom was visiting with her sister, Michelle's aunt, which left the girl home alone. Something she greatly appreciated.

"Hey," Mitchell greeted at the door, "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not," she said, gesturing for him to do so.

The television was on a music video channel. Green Day was currently on, which Mitchell remembered was one of Michelle's favorite bands, if not top favorite. On the coffee table was a pile of homework. Looked like that had been what she was up to before Mitchell visited.

"Sorry about the mess," Michelle said, "I wanted to finish my homework before I did any chores."

Mitchell shrugged, "No worries."

Slight awkward pause.

"So," Michelle broke it, "What's up?"

Mitchell sighed, knowing there was no easier way to do this than just letting it fly, "I know about the Cheerios giving you a hard time. And... About your eye."

Oh, the bitter irony of saying that while he, himself, had suffered a black eye.

Michelle was ready to deny it, when Mitchell stopped her, "Brittany saw it. She told Santana to try and talk to you. Then Santana told me."

Michelle took a deep breath, "They've just been... Whatever... I don't know. I talked back and I got slapped. It's not bad, just a little bruise."

"I'll talk to Coach Syl..."

"No," Michelle didn't want that, "Then it'll just get worse."

"But, she hit you."

"Like Karofksy did to you?"

Time to damage the ol' masculinity levels, "Actually... he didn't. I dove for him, missed, and hit the lockers. Really hard. Like, _really_, hard."

Michelle couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. That was just so... Mitchell. Leave it to him.

Time to be serious, "I won't do anything you don't want me to. But... Michelle, if you don't do anything, _it'll really just get worse_. A lot worse."

Something to think about.

"Anyway," a brighter topic of discussion, "I talked to Kurt and he said that you're welcomed to come to the wedding. You can sit with me and Quinn."

"Oh," no, that would be just too awkward for words, "No, that's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, "But, thanks for thinking of me. And tell Kurt thank you, too, for me."

**:::Wedding:::**

Mitchell sat alone outside of the church, the promise ring going back and forth in his hands, as well as in his mind. To ask Quinn or not? What would he do? Until now, he was sure of it. But... Once the time came, the big day, all he could do was doubt himself. With the sound of footsteps approaching, Mitchell quickly tucked the ring into his pocket.

"Shouldn't you be rehearsing with your friends?" it was Marvin.

It was a little weird for both Mitchell and Quinn to have Marvin and Judy attending the wedding. Well, attending as each other's date, that is. But... It was more companionship than anything else. Quinn said her mom seemed to regain the little spark in her that she had been missing since the divorce. She seemed happy and excited. Mitchell could almost say the same for Marvin. Though, he hadn't been through a divorce.

"Head is still a little fuzzy," Mitchell said.

"Ah," Marvin took a seat beside him, different guests passing them by, "Shame. I was looking forward to seeing you perform."

"I thought you said something before about church organs puffing out mind-control toxins or something like that," the boy changed the subject.

Marvin partly smiled, "Yeah, maybe it's time for me to stop being so paranoid. Time for me to take the bull by the horns, I guess."

"I kind of wish you didn't take Quinn's mom as a date to this," Mitchell mumbled, "It's a little weird."

Marvin let a chuckle loose, "Not to worry, Mitchell. We're both just here as friends. Trust me, these eyes are on the prize. Oh, there she is, gotta go! See you inside!"

Eyes on the prize? What in the world did that mean? And why did Mitchell suddenly have a very bad feeling in the bottom of his gut?

**:::Later:::**

The Big Glee entrance of 'Marry You' went off without a single hitch. New Directions and company really nailed it out of the park. Mitchell was a little bummed he didn't decide to join in. But, that was okay, because it gave him a little extra time to think. Though, if he thought anymore while holding onto the promise ring, he'd end up feeling like Golem from Hobbit fame.

The time for talk came as Mitchell and Quinn snuck out for a quick breath of fresh air during Jack's performance, realizing they would have to apologize at a later date for doing so.

"So," Quinn was first to speak, "What have you been thinking about all night?"

"How'd you..."

"We've been together for awhile now," she answered, "I can tell when Mitchell Mason's in deep-thought."

A little laugh between them.

Then came a deep breath from Mitchell, "Speaking of being together; I think we're past any problems we could have. I mean... We've been doing really good. We both know how much we care about each other, and whatever else."

Quinn had to wonder where her boyfriend was going with this.

Another deep breath from Mitchell as he dug through his pockets, "Promise ring."

Quinn froze, gasping.

"I know, it's dumb," Mitchell admitted, "But..."

"It's not dumb," Quinn corrected him, "It's... Sweet."

"I want to be the boyfriend I'm supposed to be. The boyfriend you deserve. And this... Is my promise to be those things for you."

Little tears packed Quinn's eyes as she allowed Mitchell to slip the ring on her finger, "You're... I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Mitchell smirked, so happy that he was nearly crying, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And a kiss.

**:::But, wait, there's more:::**

Principal Sylvester's Office.

Wow, the chills were like Mitchell's spine freezing over as he and Michelle walked into the room. Also inside, was the cheerleader accused of giving Michelle the black eye. By the way, yes, Michelle had decided to speak up, though she now almost wished she hadn't.

Carrie Fullerin. The Cheerio in question's name was Carrie Fullerin. And what Sue Sylvester had to say about her was a shock to both Mitchell and Michelle.

"Well, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, I've asked you back in here to tell you something. I questioned other students and Cheerios, and it seems Carrie has been one busy bee."

Confusion on both their faces.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Sue rolled her eyes, "She's been bullying others, too. Therefore, I've decided that because of her bullying becoming a physical danger, she's been suspended. And also... Released from my Cheerios squad."

Michelle swallowed hard. The revenge from this was bound to be harsh. Mitchell then held her hand, squeezing it just a little, knowing she'd be worried. But, at least, her issues were over.

Momentarily, Mitchell and Michelle exited the principal's office, finding Brittany waiting outside in the hall for them with an eager expression. She could only hope that she was about to hear some good news.

"Well?"

Mitchell took off, but Michelle gladly answered, "Carrie's suspended... And off Cheerios."

"Awesome," Brittany smiled, "She was a bitch, anyway. Way before she was a bully, I mean."

Michelle nodded, "And... Thanks, Brittany. If you didn't notice me, none of this would've happened. I would still be going through hell everyday."

Brittany shrugged, "What are friends for, right?"

Friends? Had a nice ring to it, huh? At that point, Michelle and Brittany walked to the next class together, a new pair of friends.

_**:::::A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW TWO:::::**_

_Good? Bad? Oogly? I had more, but it was just too long for a comeback chapter. It was scenes dealing with this Carrie Fullerin. So, I ended up cutting them out. The progression of people helping Michelle seemed better in my head. Having it wrote out, it seems a little too choppy/jumpy, if that makes sense. But, I can't keep agonizing or this'll never get done. Next chapter is mostly done, so shouldn't take too long to post._

_"A Different Point of View IV" UPDATE!_

_Mitchell will appear. Obviously, not as much, but he will. His main story arc will be the natural next-step from his story in Part III. In Part IV, he wants to be famous, and he wants it right now! This meaning he'll be traveling, auditioning wherever he can... Even on The X-Factor. _

_As for Michelle? You have to wait, but it'll certainly be her story. In Part III, she breaks the shell. In Part IV, it's the road forward, all the while dealing with lingering issues that threaten to hold her back. And... Why Not... Her Britney song will be "Sometimes"_


	9. Special Education

_And here it is... Mitchell's Finest Hour!_

**GLEE: A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II**

**"Special Education"**

New Directions had gathered in the choir room, once again awaiting Mr. Schuester's arrival. With Sectionals fast approaching, nerves were on edge and at an all-time high as the club members all grew nervous and very tense, worrying that something would inevitably go wrong, as it always seemed to do. Maybe one of them would get sick, or possibly Sue would launch another attack. God forbid something even worse than that happened.

Per the usual, Mitchell and Quinn sat together, holding hands. Not only a couple, but a happy one. Quinn was even wearing her promise ring, a welcomed addition to her Cheerios uniform. Sue Sylvester wasn't crazy about the idea when she spotted it on Q's finger, but she was secretly happy for the girl. There was absolutely no denying it now, Mitchell and Quinn were both deeply in love with each other.

Moments later, Mr. Schuester finally walked in. However, before he could get in a single word, Rachel quickly stood up from her seat, prepared to make a proud declaration, "Mr. Schuester, I have an announcement in regards to our upcoming Sectionals competition."

Mr. Schuester politely interrupted, "Hold on, let me say something first. Guys, it's come to my attention that the set-list we have planned for Sectionals might be a little stale."

"Ya think?" Mercedes responded.

"Yeah, I do," Mr. Schuester chuckled, "So, I've decided to change things up a bit. First off, the middle number; I want Brittany and Mike to take charge with their dancing. It'll clash great with the stool-choirs we're going to be up against. You guys have un-matched skill, and we'd be wise to use that to our advantage."

Rachel was a bit confused, "Okay, so, they're going to dance in front of me while I sing my solo?"

"Actually, you're not getting a solo this time, Rachel," Mr. Schue knew this wouldn't go over well.

"Blasphemy!" Jack shouted.

"All right," Mercedes loved this turn of events, "So... What song do I get to sing, Mr. Schue?"

"Sorry, Mercedes, but I think it's Santana's turn. Miss Lopez, you will be headlining our Valerie number."

Santana loved that idea. Finally, the spotlight was going to be on her for a change. Suck it, Berry!

That didn't sit well with Rachel at all. As it didn't with Finn or Jack, either.

However, the tiny Diva was willing to look past all of this grief, "You know what, I'm okay with this. In fact, I think it would be a great idea to have Finn and I start with..."

"Actually, Rachel," another _actually _meant some more serious business from Schue, "You and Finn aren't going to be our leads."

"Then... Who is?" Finn wondered, suddenly finding himself far more nervous than he was comfortable with.

Jack stood, smiling brightly, reaching for Rachel's hand, "My dear, it appears as though..."

"Not you, either, Jack." Mr. Schuester just had to burst the balloon, "Though, I do have something in mind. I'll keep you posted."

Puck gulped, already sweating, "I'm not ready for this, Mr. Schue. I just got outta the _Big House_. I'm still a little queasy."

"Not even you, Puck."

"Well then, who is it, Mr. Schuester?" Rachel stood impatient, "Who's going to sing with _me_ at Sectionals?"

"You're not going to have a solo or a duet, Rachel," Mr. Schuester laid it out, standing defiant as the fire lit in Miss Berry's eyes, "I'm sorry, but we need fresh faces."

"Okay, it's not a solo, but it still looks like it's my chance to shine," Mercedes grinned victoriously, "About time, I say."

Mr. Schuester sighed, "I'm sorry, Mercedes... _Again_."

"You're running out of options, Mr. Schue," Finn mentioned, Mitchell nodding in agreement.

Mr. Schuester took a breath, arms crossing, "The female half of the opening duet will be Quinn. As for the other half? It's going to..."

"Why Quinn?" Rachel interrupted Mister Schuester, drowning in a sea of disbelief, "Mr. Schuester, it should be me and Finn. Or Jack."

Quinn scowled, "I swear, every time you open your mouth, I wanna hit you with a hammer. A big _big_ hammer. Perhaps, the one Jack always mentions."

"Who doesn't?" Santana said matter-of-factly.

"Who's going to be the male lead?" Artie asked.

"I hope it's me," Brittany with fingers crossed.

"Well... If I'd have a few seconds to say," he waited and the kids kept quiet, "Quinn's duet partner is going to be Sam."

The color drained from Mitchell's face, though he felt Quinn squeeze his hand just a little tighter.

Finn's jaw dropped, "Not to sound rude, but I think that's a mistake."

"Other people deserve a little spotlight time," Tina said, "I think this is a good idea, Mr. Schue."

"Yeah," Dylan followed, "Just because you're co-captain, Finn, doesn't mean you have to lead every single performance."

"Yeah, I get that," Finn wanted to get his point across, "But, let's save the charity for rehearsals and assemblies, not Sectionals. We _need_ to win this thing. And, we can't do that if we're not using our best people."

"Wow," Puck commented, "That was cold and incredibly conceited. And that's coming from me."

"Finn is right, guys," Rachel agreed, "I love this club too much to see us fail. Finn and I should start, Mercedes should have the solo. We should..."

"Whoah, mama," Mercedes wanted to rewind, "Don't lump me in that hot mess."

"Hey _Hobbit_, aren't you wanted back on Middle-Earth?" Santana sneered at Rachel.

Sam raised his hand, "Am I the only one who thinks Santana talking about Lord of the Rings is hot?"

"Screw you, Santana," Rachel was losing her temper as her fists clenched, "You treat us all like garbage on a daily basis. Never-mind what you did to Mitchell last year."

"I second what Mercedes just said," Mitchell said quickly.

But Rachel just kept on going, "You don't deserve a solo. You don't even deserve to be a part of New Directions, as far as I'm concerned!"

"Funny you should mention that," Santana smirked and everyone other than Rachel braced themselves for the inevitable bombshell and ensuing shrapnel, "Last year, while you were playing Romeo and Juliet, I was treating Finn like the exact opposite of garbage."

A chord had been struck, Rachel feeling something sharp jab her heart. She weakly turned to Finn, needing to ask a question to receive an answer she was afraid of, "What does she mean?"

Finn couldn't think of anything to say. He was stunned silent. Which gave Rachel her answer.

Quinn tried to save the ship that was now officially sinking, "What song will we be..."

"I can't be here right now," Rachel mumbled quietly, battling the tears, and ran out of the choir room, "I'm humiliated."

"I'll go talk to her," Finn quickly followed.

Mr. Schuester sighed sadly as he watched two of his students leave the choir room. He turned to Santana, just wanting to know, needing to know, "Why did you say that now?"

"Look," Santana was all business, "She needed to be put in her place!"

"Right now?" Jack fired back, glaring angrily, "You didn't need to do that _right now_!"

"Oh, back off Jack Off!" Santana didn't feel like hearing from him right then.

"No," Jack took a stand, "I, for one, think Rachel's right; _You_ don't belong in New Directions!"

"Okay, guys," Will stepped in before it could escalate into an even more tense situation than it already was, "Let's focus on Sectionals."

"What about Rachel?"

"She's a professional," Mr. Schuester said, "She'll get past it. Or, at least, she'll work from it."

Jack looked at them all in disbelief before marching out of the room on a search for Rachel. Elsewhere, Mitchell politely pulled his hand away from Quinn, Sam appeared nervous, Santana rolled her eyes, Dylan wished it was him chosen to dance with Brittany, and the blonde Cheerio simply wondered...

"Wait... We have Sectionals coming up?"

**:::Dalton Academy:::**

Mitchell was in desperate need of some wisdom and guidance. He needed his Obi-Wan Kenobi. That person, to Mitchell, at least at the moment, was Mr. Kurt Hummel. Besides, if nothing else, it would give Mitchell the chance to see Kurt's new school. So, after a little bit of a search, Mitchell found Kurt in the food court, sitting with a few friends.

Before walking over, Mitchell took a second to enjoy seeing Kurt smile and genuinely enjoy himself. Immediately, you could tell that the ten ton weight had been lifted off Kurt's shoulders. He was now free to be himself, to be happy. It was just really good to see. Not wanting to intrude, Mitchell waited until Kurt was alone to approach him.

"Love the jacket," Mitchell greeted with a smile.

"Hey!" Kurt smiled, instantly standing up and giving Mitchell a quick hug, "I'm so surprised, what are you doing here?"

"Came by to say hi, see what the fuss was about," he explained.

Kurt gestured with arms out-stretched, "Welcome to Dalton Academy!"

"How are you doing?"

"Good," Kurt motioned for Mitchell to take a seat, as he did himself, "The adjustment period's been a little longer than I would have preferred. But, I really like it here. I'm no longer dreading school, no longer looking over my shoulder. For the first time in a long while, I feel at ease."

"Awesome."

"I miss you guys, though," he pouted cutely, "That isn't pathetic, right? I mean, it hasn't been long at all."

"Nah," Mitchell shook his head, "We all miss you, too."

"So, how about the grand tour?"

"That sounds good, but I can't stay long," Mitchell answered, "Sectionals practice."

"Ah," Kurt nodded, "So, what is New Directions practicing? He said, hoping his attempt at spying wasn't too thinly veiled."

Mitchell smiled, though it faded, "Nah, just me and Quinn. Well... Actually... I'm _helping_ her practice."

"I'm sensing... A disturbance." Kurt observed, feeling curious.

Mitchell sighed, closing his eyes for a second, "Okay, I came here looking for some Hummel wisdom."

"Obviously," Kurt smirked, "I could tell the second you complemented my jacket."

Mitchell chuckled nervously, "So... Mr. Schuester decided to switch things up, right? Santana has a solo, and the lead-in is going to be Quinn and Sam."

"I take it, Rachel's not thrilled?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, so why do you need _my_ wisdom?"

Mitchell was hesitant, but not going forward with this would render this visit completely useless, "I... Umm... Okay... It's no secret that Sam _likes _Quinn. He's even admitted that he's attracted to her. And... Get this... They're going to be singing the Dirty Dancing song."

"But, there's more to it, isn't there?" Kurt could sense it.

"Let's just say, I feel the same way Quinn did last year with Finn and Rachel," Mitchell had this sad look to his eyes.

"You love Quinn, you always have, ever since you concussed yourself on my locker," Kurt reached a comforting hand to the hurting Mitchell, "And, it must make you feel like hell that there's this new guy. But, Mitchell, you need to think in terms of what's best for New Directions. And, just like the duets competition, Sam taking a prominent role is what's best. I love you, Mitchell, but you tend to space-out, and for Sectionals... That would be lethal."

"Even if it costs me my girlfriend?"

"It won't cost you your girlfriend," Kurt's words helped, "She cares about you just as much as you care about her," he paused for a moment, "Look, this is what it boils down to and I'm very sorry to be this blunt with you; Sam has better everything that is needed for solo'ing in front of a large crowd. He has a popular look, a strong presence and exudes natural charisma."

"I don't want to lose her," Mitchell frowned.

"Trust me," Kurt re-assured his friend, "You're not going to."

**:::Breadstix:::**

Following their personal practice, Mitchell and Quinn were enjoying a dinner at everyone's favorite place to eat in Lima. Scratch that, _trying_ to enjoy their dinner. Mitchell still wasn't happy about what transpired earlier. He was mad, though he knew that he shouldn't have been. Everyone was right, the choice was clear. Their Sectionals performance would be a lot better with Sam assuming the lead.

"It isn't the end of the world," Quinn tried to make him see, "I mean, I know that you have issues with it. But, I'm not going to leave you for Sam just because we sing a song together."

Mitchell stared at the food he found himself not wanting to eat now, "Yes, you are. I can feel it. He has more talent, he's better looking, more confident. Plus, he's a football player. We all know that you're into _them_. Never-mind the song choice. It's like everyone is trying to sabotage us."

"Damn it, Mitchell," Quinn was angry, "Why can't you see that I'm committed to our relationship? After all we've been through, how can you still believe that I'd just leave on a whim? Do you honestly think that less of me?"

Mitchell didn't know how to respond. He was just so afraid of losing Quinn that his perception of a lot of different things had become warped. Everyone was looking at her, around every turn was another pit-fall lying in wait. It was driving him crazy. More so than how insane he felt at times when he was chasing after her last year.

"The friendship I have with Sam is like the one I had with you last year," Quinn confessed.

The straw that broke the camel's back...

"Yeah," Mitchell stormed off, "And look how that turned out!"

Quinn Fabray sat alone, thinking about her boyfriend. How could she remedy this? How could she make him see how she truly felt? Was there an attraction to Sam that she felt? Possibly. But, she had no intention of acting upon it. Nor did she really harbor any interest of pursuing a romantic relationship with Sam in the first place. Though, obviously, he wanted to be with her.

Quinn needed an idea. Needed a plan. Something that could open Mitchell's eyes, once and for good.

Something...

**:::Glee Club:::**

During the course of the week, the Sectionals set-list had come into question. Well... Maybe not so much the song choices as the performers in specific areas. To zero in on it; The dance section to accompany Santana's Valerie. Dylan felt that he could bring more power to the performance, and wanted the opportunity to do so. It took a little convincing, but he managed to _convince_ Mr. Schuester to help him out. However, it wasn't as easy as a simple swap. Mr. Schuester determined that Dylan truly needed to earn the spot. Therefore, there would be a Dance-Off between Dylan Armstrong and Mike Chang.

Needless to say, sides were taken. Mitchell wanted Dylan to win, until he found out a little something from a certain someone...

**"Dude, you really didn't know?" Puckerman asked, in the locker room with Mitchell, having just explained to him that Dylan and Quinn had started becoming pretty close.**

**"I know they're friends," Mitchell acknowledged.**

**"And that doesn't bother you?" Puck asked, "Look - And I'm not just saying this 'cause I have a Pool going and Mike could win me three hundred bucks - But Dylan and Quinn are a lot closer than you think. When you bailed on her, who do you think decided to step-up and help her practice?"**

**Something for Mitchell to think about.**

Puck, Santana, Finn and Sam were crowded around Mike. On the flip-side, Quinn and Mercedes were standing with Dylan. The rest remained neutral, choosing to sit in the middle of the battleground, rather than taking sides. Quinn could only scoff at her supposed boyfriend, sulking like a child.

"All right, let's do this," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together, "How exciting, our first-ever dance-off. Remember, if you make a mistake, you automatically forfeit."

Mike Change was first up to bat, stepping in the box with a nice choice. Cooler Than Me, courtesy of Mike Posner. Skills upon skills, the Changster was on point, nailing his performance, not a step out of place. Once he was finished, he sat down, drinking a bottle of water as the applause came down in waves. Next was Dylan, equaling Mike's skills. The kids were really getting into it, clapping with the beat. And it was all gravy until Dylan went for a front-flip over a chair. He ended up smacking his forehead and tumbling over the seat, a small line of blood coming from a cut as he laid on the floor.

Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany and Mr. Schuester quickly ran over, Puck pointing out Quinn to Mitchell.

"Dylan?" Mr. Schuester called, "Dylan? Jeez, Dylan, can you hear me?"

Fortunately, Dylan stirred awake, someone mentioning that he should go to the nurse. It seemed as though the competition was over and the slot was going to Mike Chang. And, oddly enough, Mitchell wasn't happy about it. He didn't want to see Dylan hurt, the same being said for anyone else in New Directions. Jealousy be damned, Mitchell couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his relationship with Quinn or friendships within Glee.

"Hold on," Mitchell ran over, "Let me help."

**:::The Next Day:::**

"Are you stupid?"

Michelle had asked that question to Mitchell as they exited Mr. Grunch's class. Mitchell had explained the past week to her, all the stress, problems, dysfunctional relationships and everything else.

"She loves you," Michelle kept on as they walked, "It's obvious. I thought you were past all of this? I thought you were over being jealous and emo?"

"It all came back," Mitchell confessed, "As soon as I heard Mr. Schuester say Sam's name."

"If you're so afraid of her leaving you, then you have to stop giving her reasons to," Michelle's advice, "Look, there she is right now, go apologize."

_If you're so afraid of her leaving you, then you have to stop giving her reasons to_. That sentence coupled with Dylan's minor injury had brought Mitchell back. It immediately put everything into perspective. It made everything so easy to see. It wasn't Quinn causing these problems over and over, it was him. His insecurities, his faults. And he didn't need a quick fix like the Rocky Horror debacle. What he needed to do was simply be the best boyfriend possible. As long as he did... Quinn wouldn't leave.

"Ya know what, Michelle, you're... Uhhh... Michelle? Hello?"

Empty hallway. Wait, no... There was Quinn at the other end. Mitchell quickly jogged over, catching up, "Quinn."

She spun on the heels of her flats, "What? I'm in the middle of something."

Okay, forget the apology for now, the proof was always in the pudding, anyway, "Wh... Well... Anything I can help with?"

"No," she turned around, resuming her walk, "Not considering you don't trust me."

"I do," he followed, "Quinn, wait," she turned back around, "Trust me... I do."

She gave in with a quick sigh, "Okay. I'm on my way to Mr. Schuester's office to try and convince him that Dylan deserves a second chance."

Talk about a heck of a first test, "I'm in."

So, Mitchell joined Quinn and the two of them found Jack and Rachel already there. After some insisting, Mr. Schuester had finally caved in. There was going to be a second Dance-Off tomorrow. Satisfied, Quinn and Rachel left, Mitchell on his way out as well until he was held back by Jack. Okay... What was about to happen now?

"I've chosen my partner for Sectionals," Jack declared, "_Bambi_."

Wait... What?

Mr. Schuester cocked an eyebrow, "When I said you could choose anyone... I figured it would be Rachel."

"She declined," Jack admitted, "In fact; This is her idea. She has this weird brotherly soft-spot for Mitchell."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Mitchell asked, Jack still holding his arm. Mr. Harmon was smart, he knew Mitchell would run the first chance he got.

"Of course not," Jack stated.

"Hold on," Mr. Schuester corrected, "He _does_ get a say."

"Whatever," he took the plunge, "I'll do it!" Mitchell finally pulled away from Jack, accidentally stumbling back into a file cabinet and knocking a photograph off it, smashing to the floor. Actually... His head, "Still doing it!"

"Are you sure about this?" Will asked Jack.

"Sadly," honest answer time, "Not at all."

**:::The Day of Sectionals:::**

Everyone was waiting at the bus to be let on. This including Rachel, who hadn't gotten over all that happened, but was willing to put it behind her for the good of New Directions. Also, Puck had found a replacement in the form of future WWE Champion, Lauren Ziszez. Also, the second Dance-Off had come and gone with Dylan winning the honor of dancing with Brittany during Valerie.

After a short search, Mitchell found Rachel and was about to pull her aside for helping him out, but he was stopped by everyone gasping at the sight of...

Sam was coughing and sniffling repeatedly as he approached Mr. Schuester and New Directions, "I have bad news, Mr. Schuester."

"Oh no," Mr. Schue could see it a mile away, "Don't tell me you're coming down with something."

Sam explained as everyone listened, his voice rough and scratching, "This morning, I took a cold shower to wake up. But, I guess it was a little too cold. Now I have a sore throat and runny nose," he paused for a second, glancing at Quinn through one of the windows of the bus, "So... I don't think I'm gonna be able to sing with Quinn. I'm... _really_ sorry."

Mr. Schuester took a deep breath, "Okay, that's okay. Finn? You're my man."

Finn hesitated in accepting the push, "Umm... Actually, Mr. Schuester, I didn't bother to memorize the song. So..."

Rachel nudged Jack to step forward, but he declined.

All eyes then focused on Mitchell Marcus Mason. Mr. Schuester asked everyone else off the bus, so he could talk privately for a minute with the student, "Looks like it's on you."

Mitchell contained his excitement, seeing this opportunity as a chance to not only redeem himself, but look good in Quinn's eyes, make it so that he truly deserved her, "I'm ready, Mr. Schue."

"Are you?" an honest question, "You've never been in the spotlight in front of a crowd before. And, if you accept this, it'll be an unprecedented two _spotlight _performances in one night."

"I won't make a mistake," Mitchell promised, though it was evident that he was extremely nervous.

"Don't act brave or like you're not scared," Mr. Schue had advice, "Don't ignore this. Mitchell, you need to use this. You need to use your fears as fuel, okay? You can do this as long as you believe that you can. But, you need to really believe in yourself."

"Do you believe in me, Mr. Schue?" Mitchell had to ask, "I-I mean... I know I'm not your first choice, and last year I walked out on Glee. I just... And please tell me the truth... Do you believe in me?"

"Yes," Will put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "You can do this, Mitchell. I believe in you."

Mitchell nodded. His moment had come.

**:::Sectionals:::**

Back in the dressing room, everyone was a bundle of nerves. Especially Quinn Fabray, "The last time we had a competition, I went into labor. This time, I actually feel worse."

"I'm still free for a substitution," Mercedes grinned widely.

"I want to apologize to everyone," Rachel had an announcement, "My actions were uncalled for. The things I said were mean and I hope you all can forgive me. Mitchell and Quinn, I'm proud of you two, and I'm sure you'll do a phenomenal job out there. Brittany and Dylan, you are the two best dancers we have, and it's about time you're given the chance to show your skills to a wider audience."

No kind words to Finn or Santana. Though, Mitchell and Rachel exchanged a brief knowing smile. Actually... It kind of seemed like Rachel wasn't in on knowing exactly why Mitchell was smiling. Strange.

**:::The Performance:::**

Less than a minute before the big opening to their three-part performance, Quinn and Mitchell stood behind the curtain, looking at each other lovingly, holding hands.

"You're gonna be great," Quinn said, the love in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful," Mitchell gazed upon her as if he had never seen her before, "Nothing in this world is as beautiful as you."

Quinn blushed, "I haven't seen you this excited since our first kiss."

"I love you," Mitchell dropped the bomb, "I love you, Quinn. I love you so much. And, I can't believe I don't say it more than I do," he was laughing happily, almost giddy, "I wanna say it after every sentence now. I love you."

"I love you too, Mitchell," Quinn kissed him, and he kissed back.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... New Directions!"_

Mitchell stepped through the curtain, singing softly as he walked down the aisle slowly, "_Now I've had the time of my life_," everyone started turning their heads, "_No, I've never felt like this before_," there was a happiness in Mitchell's eyes that lit his face, made him really look alive, "_Yes, I swear it's the truth. And, I owe it all to you_," he pointed across the way, to the other entrance...

Quinn stepped through, the spotlight picking her up and the expression on her face, "_'Cause I've had the time of my life_," she locked eyes with Mitchell, everyone in the room feeling the love they shared with each other, "_And I owe it all to you_."

The music picked up significantly, Mitchell singing, "_I've been waiting for so long, and now I finally found someone to stand by me_."

They walked down the aisles, not breaking their eye contact as Quinn sang, "_We saw the writing on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy."_

Both of them together as they approached the stage, "_Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly," _Mitchell fist-bumped Mr. Schuester in a nonchalant manner along the way, Will beaming with pride for his students.

"_So we take each other's hand, 'cause we seem to understand the urgency_," they ran the rest of the way.

"_Oh_," Quinn's voice was like an instrument all it's own.

Now they were on stage, the red curtain behind them, each to a side.

"_Just remember_!" Mitchell never felt so alive.

"_You're the one thing," _Quinn sang as they crept closer to each other in the middle.

"_I can't get enough of_," the truth through song.

They met at center stage, circling as they held hands, "_So, I'll tell you something_," then pulled away before returning, moving into each other's arms and dancing while singing together...

"_This could be love_!" then pulled away once more, "_Because..."_

The curtain lifted, the rest of New Directions joining in for the chorus as Mitchell and Quinn danced together in front, "_I've had the time of life. No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."_

Mitchell looked into her beautiful eyes, feeling the love he professed fill him, "_Now I (I) had the time of my life," _they moved in close, "_No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way). Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you_."

Everyone joined together once more, "_Oh, I had the time of my life. No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you..."_

With what felt like the world watching, Mitchell and Quinn just stood there, locked in their feelings, the moment too perfect to let slip too quickly. They loved each other.

God bless 'em, Mitchell Mason and Quinn Fabray were in love.

**:::Monday:::**

The talk of the school was Mitchell Mason and Quinn Fabray. It didn't seem like a single second had passed by where they weren't holding hands, sneaking kisses, hugging or just plain staring at each other like they would dissolve into nothingness if they didn't. They were truly in love, devoted to each other. Sectionals sealed the deal. It felt like a happy ending, of sorts, that wasn't the end. If that made any sense. It felt perfect. More importantly, they felt perfect for each other.

"They would never do anything to hurt each other," Rachel mused to Finn as the newly reunited couple walked the halls of McKinley, "That's real love. That's what we should have. That's what we've been cheating ourselves out of."

Finn was about to say something when he was approached by Sam, "Dude, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Finn's reply.

Rachel stuck around, but it was clear that Sam didn't want her in on the conversation, "See, I have this rash down..."

"Oh gosh," Rachel piped up, "Look at the time. I have a class to get to. Bye, guys. Good luck with your... _itchy business_."

And she was out of sight. Now the real topic of conversation could start...

"Do we tell _him_?" Sam asked, "Because - and I know this is gonna make me sound like a tool - but, we all know what happens when secrets like this don't come out until later."

"We can't tell him," Finn responded, "If anyone does, it should be Quinn. Besides... If Jack can keep it a secret, then we really have no excuse."

"I don't know, man," Sam sighed, shaking his head, "All I do know is that it's eating me up inside that I gave away the chance to be that close to her."

"It was for the best, dude," Finn assured him.

"Wait, speak of the devil and she shall appear," Sam noticed Quinn walking by without Mitchell, and quickly approached with Finn at his side, "Hey."

"Hi," she seemed unsure of this.

"Okay," Sam started, "We were just wondering..."

"We?" Finn interrupted.

"Fine," Sam grumbled, "_Me_. I was wondering if we should tell Mitchell... You know... _The truth_?"

"No," she answered immediately, never more certain of anything this year, thus far.

"But, what if it comes back to bite us later?"

"Then I'll deal with it," Quinn explained, "Listen, that night changed us both. I can't describe it, but it's like we both feel the same exact thing for each other now. Like... We're one thing. I can't have that ruined. It'll crush him."

"I just wanna make sure you know; That was the hardest thing I've done," Sam said, "I'm willing to move on from my feelings for you, but it still would've been nice to have that performance in my memory."

Momentarily, Sam walked away. And, in a subtle manner, Finn smiled at Quinn...

"What?" she cocked a brow.

"You look _happy_," he observed, "It's just... Nice to see. You deserve it. You've really come a long way."

"Thank you."

"Do you really love him?" Finn wondered out of curiosity.

Quinn thought it over for a moment or two before replying, "Yes... I do."

_**:::::A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW PART II:::::**_

_First, a thank you to Cola Flavored Sherbet. I used a chunk of her story to add to Mitchell's. Many thanks. And now... Just a few things quickly. The storyline of Jack and Mitchell's duet, I decided to let Soulless Warlock take care of when the time comes. I couldn't do it justice in here without mucking everything up. This is the Quitchell swan song. We all know what will be coming soon, so I wanted this chapter to be big. Mitchell has finally let go of his hang-ups and focuses on Quinn as he should._

_Next chapter is fluffy. I wanted something light. It'll be short and sweet. Mitchell asking Michelle for help in getting presents for the Glee Club. Expect a very Christmas feel (of course) and one-hundred percent original content._


End file.
